AiU: AU
by Razaraga
Summary: This is what happens if I don't find my memories after my coma as Rara, if I don't get stronger than a GOD, and I don't universe hop anymore, so enjoy reading this! (also, will have actual sex in the story, if you don't wanna read those bits, I'll warn ya, but, well, if ya do read it, that's on you there bud.)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up feeling weak, opening my eyes groggily.

I noticed Frisk sleeping on the bed by my feet. However, she was dressed in a blue and pink tank top and jeans.

"What?" I mumbled confusedly, looking at myself and noticing that… I was Rara.

Frisk stirred, looking up at me groggily.

"Rara?" she mumbled.

"F-frisk." I stuttered, reaching out for her.

Frisk reached up, hugging me, crying a little.

"You're awake." she said, holding me.

"I-i-i had t-t-the worst dream." I told her, grabbing her and rubbing her back soothingly as I had tears in my own eyes.

"It's okay." Frisk said, scratching me behind my ears. "It can't hurt you."

I purred, leaning into the scratches and smiling. "It was so bad…" I mumbled.

"Well" Frisk said. "You can tell me and Chara about it when she gets back."

"O-okay." I said, not letting her out of the hug.

"She's getting us food." Frisk said. "She just called and said some very crude things about the price of it."

I giggled, nuzzling Frisk.

"So" Frisk asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured her, mewling slightly as she continued to scratch me.

"Good." Frisk said.

"Except, y'know, my legs, cause those are gone." I mumbled, crossing my arms and pouting cutely.

Frisk blushed, giggling.

"Well, Alphys fake ones work, right?" She asked.

"Yeah but… doesn't mean I can't miss my old ones." I said, slight depression entering my voice.

"Hey." Frisk said, her tone a little more serious. "Don't you get depressed or I'll have to punish you."

"Something tells me I'd like this 'punishment' of yours." I said, a small smile on my face.

"Oh, you will." Frisk said, her tone shifting. It made me tingle with anticipation. "And, when Chara gets back, she'll make sure it's good."

"Well then." I started, putting a very convincing depressed look on my face, slumping. "I am depressed."

"Well then." Frisk said, smiling seductively. "I guess you're in need of punishment."

Frisk kissed me, her tongue entering my mouth with a surprising quickness.

I moaned into the kiss, tongue submitting to hers and allowing her to explore my mouth, closing my eyes.

She leaned forward, pushing me back.

I layed back down, wrapping my arms around her neck.

She wrapped her arms around mine, still scratching my ears.

I moaned and purred, vibrating slightly, wrapping my tail around our waist.

She took her free hand wrapped around us, rubbing my sides, which tickled me.

I giggled, squirming slightly, moaning and purring.

"That's enough punishment for now." Frisk said, stopping. "Can't wear you out yet. That's Chara's job."

I blushed beet red at this, an embarrassed look on my face.

"I see you have an idea what's going to happen." Frisk said, giggling.

"I just woke up too." I said jokingly.

"Well" Frisk said. "Monster food instantly recovers stamina."

"True…" I said, smiling at her and kissing her cheek.

She kissed mine back, but slowly, seductively as she scratched my ears again.

I purred, leaning into the scratches.

Frisk continued scratching my ears, hugging me.

"Hey, I got food!" Chara shouted, kicking open the door. "You better eat it with the price paid for it."

Chara was wearing a tank top similar to her sweater and jeans as well as being more developed.

"Oh, you're up.' Chara said, looking at me and tossing the bag to us. "Here's some fish."

"Thanks." I said, eating the fish.

"Welcome.' Chara said. "Guess it's time for my 'glad you woke up' present."

"What?" I asked innocently, tilting my head.

Chara got up on the bed, kissing me. Even though she didn't use her tongue, her kiss felt even better than Frisk's.

I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her back.

She scratched my head and rubbed my sides.

I moaned and purred, vibrating against her.

Frisk looked jealous at this point.

Chara looked over at her.

"You want a turn?" She asked, grinning.

Frisk nodded as Chara kissed her, Frisk leaning into it.

I whimpered at the sudden stop of the kiss and scratches, meowing sadly.

Chara leaned Frisk towards me, wrapping her arms around both of us, scratching me and kissing me.

I purred, vibrating against the two of them and mewling happily.

"We better stop." Frisk said, grinning. "We may get kicked out if we keep this up.'

"If someone could hand me my legs I'd be okay with that." I said, giggling,

"Here.' Chara said, handing them to me.

I put them on, getting up and stretching.

"Now" Chara said seductively, pulling me back onto the bed and getting on top of me. "Let's get kicked out.'

* * *

"So worth it." Frisk said, us back at home after getting kicked out.

"Definitely." I said, a dopey look on my face, ears twitching on the top of my head.

"You were great, pet.' Chara said, kissing me.

"Thank you mistress." I said, kissing her back.

"You're very welcome, pet.' Chara said, scratching my ears.

I purred, leaning into the scratches and nuzzling her, mewling softly at her.

Chara kissed me, scratching in circular motions.

I purred loudly at his, mewling in happiness at her.

Chara then rubbed her fingers up and down my sides, the feeling tickling me immensely.

I giggled, squirming in her hold, laughing.

"Ah ah ah." chara said, grinning. "No laughing or else."

I held in my laughter, squirming more and mewling in distress.

Chara continued, grinning and kissing me.

I kissed back, desperately trying not to giggle or laugh, squirming as she continued to tickle me.

Chara increased the intensity, still kissing me.

Tears started to enter my eyes as I barely held the laughter in, not even kissing back at this point.

"You're close." Chara said, grinning sinisterly.

I whimpered, struggling futilely as I was about to burst into laughter.

Chara took one hand and stopped using it, scratching my ears, lowering the intensity.

I purred, still struggling, whimpering still.

Chara kissed my forehead, chuckling.

I looked like I was about to burst into laughter again, forcing my mouth closed so that I wouldn't

Chara then forced her intensity to the max, kissing my lips.

I finally burst into laughter, wiggling as I did, not able to take it anymore.

"Gotcha.' Chara said, grinning. "Looks like you get punished."

I froze, eyes wide, looking at her fearfully and whimpering.

"Don't worry, pet." Chara whispered. "It won't hurt you much."

I simply closed my eyes, getting ready for whatever 'punishment' she'd give me.

Chara kissed me, tying a cloth around my eyes.

"For some surprise." she said.

* * *

I was lying down, mewling in slight pain, the cloth still around my eyes.

"You did very well, pet." Chara said, taking it off and kissing me, scratching my ears.

I kissed her back, purring slightly, a distant look in my eyes.

"Why so distant?" Chara asked.

I couldn't answer her, completly zoned out.

"Pet?" Chara asked, slightly worried. "You okay?"

I couldn't answer her, ears twitching as I mewled curiously at her, getting up and rubbing against her like a cat would, purring.

"So cute." Chara said, kissing me again.

I purred, distant look still in my eyes, rubbing against her and mewling.

Chara stopped scratching me, looking at me.

"Why so distant, pet?" she asked.

I mewled, distant look in my eyes as I tilted my head in confusion.

"You're not saying anything." Chara said. "Are you okay?"

"Meow?" I asked, tilting my head again, one ear flopping as I looked at her with my distant eyes.

"Looks like you're back to that." Chara said. "Well, you're just my little pet again."

Chara hugged me, scratching my ears. I mewled happily, giving her nuzzles and pawing at her, booping her nose.

Chara kissed me on the lips, touching my nose.

I instinctively kissed back, mewling happily, eyes still distant.

"I think something's wrong with her." Frisk said.

"Nah." Chaa said. "I just gave her way too much pleasure and she's almost overloaded. She'll be fine soon."

"O-okay." Frisk said, shrugging, deciding to trust Chara.

"Man, it's 11:30 already" Chara said. "Time for little pets to go to sleep."

I mewled tiredly, distant eyes fluttering.

Chara put me into my catbed that was in the room. I kneaded the bed with my claws, letting out one long meow as a yawn, curling up and falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up first the next day, eyes still distant, climbing up onto the bed and laying on Chara, kneading her with my claws.

Chara blinked her eyes open, seeing me.

"Morning, Rara.' she said, scratching my ears.

I mewled, purring happily, eyes still distant as I nuzzled her.

"Looks like you're still instinctual." Chara said, slight worry in her tone. "This may be a problem."

I tilted my head confusedly, left ear flopping down, mewling confusedly at her and nuzzling her comfortingly, hearing the worry in her voice.

"Well" Chara said, chuckling. "I guess you're still sorta the same. I think you'll come back naturally."

"Meow?" I asked, a certain look in my distant eyes telling her I wouldn't.

"Come on, Rara." Chara said. "Come back. Please."

"Meow?" I asked again, confusion and concern on my face, but my eyes were still distant, yet they looked… 'closer', me nuzzling her to try and comfort her, licking her.

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute." Chara said, kissing me. "But, seriously, please come back to me."

"W-what happened?" I asked, shaking my head, clearing my head.

"You went instinctual.' Chara said. "It was cute."

"I was in some kinda void for me… it was scary." I told her, whimpering, a scared look on my face.

"Don't worry." Chara said, stroking my face. "It can't hurt you. You're safe now."

"I-i know, b-b-but I was alone, a-a-and no matter how much I-i called out in there, nobody came." I whispered, tears in my eyes.

"It's alright.' Chara said, holding me close. "You're fine. Me and Frisk are here and you're safe."

She began to scratch my ears, running her fingers up and down my sides.

I relaxed, giggling softly and purring, smiling at her. "Thank you." I whispered, putting my face in the crook of her neck.

"Welcome.' Chara whispered back.

Frisk woke up, yawning.

"Morning, Rara." she said. "Back to normal?"

"Yeah." I told her, nodding, not moving.

"Good.' Frisk said. "So, what happened to you?"

"I went into a void for me… or do you mean the dream I mentioned to you?" I asked.

"When you were instinctual." Frisk said. "But, if you want to talk about it, the dream too."

"I was in a void for me for instinct… and I guess I could talk about the dream." I said, sounding reluctant.

"If you're up for it.' Frisk said, stroking my face.

I took a couple deep breathes, sighing. "W-well, t-the dream went like this…"

* * *

"...And then I woke up." I finished a couple hours later, tears staining my face from some of the more sad moments of my dreams.

"Woah." Chara said, holding me. "That was an experience. It's like you lived a whole other life."

"I… i think there's a me that _is_ living that." I muttered.

"Well" Chara said. "Infinite universes, infinite possibilities."

"Yeah, the scary thing though is… that me absorbed any other me that woulda gotten too much stronger." I whispered, a scared look on my face.

"Don't worry." Chara said, kissing me. "You're not that one. You're nothing like him. You're our friend."

"I think that's the reason why I'm still alive, because _I'm not like him, so he saw no need to kill me_." I whispered.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." We heard a voice say, my eyes widening in fear and starting to tremble, recognizing it.

"What is that?" Chara asked.

"I think the better question is _who_." The voice said, a figure appearing in front of us.

"Who are you?" Frisk asked.

"One of you had a dream about me recently." The figure said, they're multi-colored eyes showing their amusement.

"So what?" Chara asked.

"Take a guess at who I am." The figure said, smirking.

"Clearly the paranoid psycho that's killing all across the multiverse." Chara said.

"I… don't exact like it." The figure, Rindie said, frowning, a depressed look coming across their face. "But, trust me, the multiverse is a lot better off without them."

"How so?" Frisk asked.

"I kill the ones that would… be less than helpful to the multiverse." Rindie said, depression in his voice as he slumped. "Doesn't make it any easier though."

"Well" Frisk said. "It never is."

"Anyway." They said, shaking their head, a grin coming across their face. "I just came to check up on how one of the me's I allowed to live are doing."

"Why?" Frisk asked.

"Just making sure that she's not getting too much of a… _similar mindset_ to the me's I've killed." They said.

"Stay away from her." Chara said, holding me close.

"Like you could stop me." They scoffed. "But, don't worry, I coulda checked without coming here, there's another reason."

"What is it?" Frisk asked.

They snapped their fingers, confetti falling from the ceiling. "Congrats, Rara, you got your own story!" They exclaimed, shocking me, my eyes going wide.

"W-w-what?" I asked.

"He's been spying on us." Frisk said.

Chara held up a double finger to the sky, still holding onto me.

"I have not spied on any alternates, and I am a _they_." They said, slight annoyance in their tone.

"My bad." Frisk said.

"It's fine, and besides it's not _me_ who'd technically be spying on you, it's the writers of the story, and they don't write when you guys have… 'fun' anyway." They assured, me inwardly relived.

"Whatever." Chara said.

"Anyway, that's all I came here for, so I'll see you." Rindie said, opening a door next to him. "I gotta get back to my story." Rindie added, walking through the door, it closing and vanishing behind them.

"That was scary." I whimpered, shaking.

"Don't worry." Chara said. "They can't hurt you anymore."

"Yes they can." I whimpered. "They could hurt this entire universe from the other end of the multiverse and it'd take as much effort as breathing."

"Don't worry." Frisk said, holding me. "We're right here for you."

"I know." I said, hugging the two of them, nuzzling them.

Chara kissed me, Frisk kissing me afterwards.

I smiled, mewling in happiness.

Chara scratched my ears, Frisk Frenching me.

I mewled in pleasure, frenching Frisk back, smiling into it and closing my eyes.

"This is nice.' Chara said, wrapping an arm around me, the other scratching me.

I mewled in agreement, still kissing Frisk.

I felt Frisk's hand around my back, holding me as her other one slid up my shirt.

I blushed slightly at this, my right hand going up her own.

Suddenly, I felt another hand up my shirt.

I eeped in surprise, blushing more, my other hand going up Charas shirt

Chara turned me around, kissing me now.

I kissed her back, purring in pleasure.

Chara scratched me, continuing her kiss.

"I think I'm gonna need new clothes after this." I commented, temporarily breaking the kiss.

"Well" Chara said. "Pink is a little young for you.'

"After our 'fun'?" I suggested.

"Of course, pet.' Chara said, returning to the kiss.

A/N: Enjoy this alternate to the main story, this is a lil side project, so if it doesn't update as fast, or is as long, don't worry, it WILL be updated.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was amazing." I said, purring and mewling in pleasure, underneath Chara and Frisk.

"Of course it was." Chara said, grinning. "I'm the best."

I rolled my eyes at that, giggling.

"So" Chara asked. "What should we do now?"

"I still need new clothes." I reminded her.

"Alright." Chara sad. "Let's head to the mall."

"Yeah, let's get me outta these little girl clothes." I agreed, smirking. "Without distractions."

"Fine." Chara said, sighing. "I won't. But, don't blame me for later."

"You can have all the distractions later." I assured, purring.

"You know that's right." Chara said, her and Frisk kissing me. I blushed, smiling at them.

"Let's go then." Frisk said, Chara picking me up.

"I'm too big for this… continue anyway." I said, giggling.

"I'm surprised they didn't rip already." Chara said, grinning. "Especially after your...punishment."

That seemed to jinx it, however, all my clothes ripping off of me and me blushing furiously.

"Well" Chara said, grinning. "Looks like you need another punishment for ripping your clothes."

"If anything, you ripped them by jinxing it." I said, blushing as I covered myself with my hands instinctively.

"Well" Chara sid. "It's not like it's gonna hurt either of us. It's gonna feel sooo good."

"True… c-can I borrow something, o-or are you two gonna buy my stuff for me?" I asked.

"We're gonna go buy you clothes." Chara said. "But, you can borrow something from us for now."

"Well, if you're gonna go anyway without me, I can just curl up in my cat bed and nap." I said, doing so, mewling softly as I kneaded it.

"Well" Frisk said. "We kinda need you for getting your size."

"Just get a little bigger, I use to like how my stuff would always be a little too big on me anyway." I told them, lowering myself down and resting my head on my paws.

"Alright." Chara said, her and Frisk leaving.

I yawned, mewling, falling back to sleep.

* * *

I heard the door open again a couple hours later, yawning as I stretched like a cat, waking up.

"WE're baaaaaack!" Chara called.

I mewled at them, annoyed, having been in a really good dream.

"Oh, don't give me that.' Chara said, waving a hand at me.

"I was having a great dream." I deadpanned at her, stretching again and walking over on all fours to them, before standing up, not bothering to cover myself.

"Well" Chara said, grinning. "I'll introduce you to a better reality."

I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms. "Okay, I'll bite, what'd ya get me?" I asked.

"Some fun stuff." Chara said, grinning.

"Alright, lemme see." I said.

"Okay." Frisk and Chara said, pulling out a shirt that said 'Frisk and Chara's Kitty Bitch' on it.

"Hey!" I said, anger in my voice. "I'm not a bitch, I'm a cat!"

"That's why it says Kitty on it." Frisk said, giggling.

"Hmmm okay then." I said, shrugging, throwing the shirt on and posing seductively. "How do I look?"

"Like you're mine.' Chara said, grinning. "But, you'll need these."

She held up a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs, swinging them on her finger.

I let a small blush appear on my face, holding my hands out for her, tail waving idly behind me.

Chara slapped 'em on, kissing me passionately.

"Gotcha some other stuff." She said. "But, it's for later. But, we also gotcha some stuff you can wear out in public."

"Like?" I asked, giving her a twice as passionate kiss.

"This.' Frisk said, holding up a purple hoodie with ear holes cut out.

"And this." Chara said, grinning as she held up a collar that said Rara on it.

"I love them." I told them, giggling. "But I think I need the cuffs off to put one of those on."

"Here's the key." Chara said, putting the key on my nose.

I scrunched my face up, idly noticing I had whiskers as I did, looking at the key.

"Reach for it." Chara said.

I reached for the key, pawing at it, it looking adorable as I struggled to get the key.

"Keep going.' Chara said, grinning. "If you can't get it in thirty seconds, I'll take care of it."

It took me twenty seconds before, fed up, I mewled in annoyance, slapping both paws together on the key, grabbing it that way and taking it off my nose, holding it out as if I was presenting it to them.

"I guess paws wouldn't help you turn a key." Chara said, taking it, kissing me as she turned it in the handcuffs.

I blushed, kissing her back and putting the hoodie on, ears twitching slightly as they were brushed up against, leaning my head forward and down for them to put the collar on me together.

They did, Chara accidentally getting it too tight, me choking slightly.

"Sorry." she said, loosening it. "Thing's a pain."

"It's fine." I assured them, smiling at them. "So, am I gonna go out half nude, or did you get stuff for my 'lower half'?" I asked.

"Well" Chara said, grinning. "Do you want to go half nude?"

"Well, I don't think the humans would like that very much mistress, so, unfortunately, no." I told her, blushing a little.

"Okay then." Chara said, her tone a little bummed out.

"WE got you skirts for that reason." Frisk said, handing me one the color of the hoodie.

"Well, I'm sure I could around the house, as long as I have underwear on." I suggested, smirking as I put the skirt on. "Speaking of, got any for me?"

"YEp.' Chara said, tossing me various assortments of panties and thongs, all packed together. "Wear whatever. Unless I want you to wear a certain one for...pleasurable reasons."

"You mean this one?" I asked, pulling up the very thin pink g-string, blushing.

"That's for when we're alone." Chara said, kissing me. "Don't bother with that for a while."

I kissed her back, blushing a little more. "Okay then." I said, putting it back in the bundle and putting on white panties with a cute cat in the front on.

"Purrfect.' Chara said, scratching my ears.

I mewled happily, closing my eyes and leaning into the scratches and purring.

"Now shoes." Frisk said, tossing me a pair of stockings with cats on them at me as well as a pair of school shoes.

I slipped the stockings on, wiggling my toes and giggling a little at the feel. "Are we going out on a date or something or...?" I asked, so I knew if I should bother with the shoes.

"Put on the shoes." Chara said, kissing me. "And you'll find out."

I shrugged, kissing back and slipping them on.

"Now, show us your stuff." Chara said, grinning.

I stood up, taking a couple steps back and posing sexily for them, blushing a dark pink.

"You look adorable." Frisk said, giggling.

"Yep." Chara said, grinning.

"Thanks." I said, blushing a light red. "You two are gorgeous."

Both of them blushed, flustered.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked them, nuzzling the two and giggling at their flustered faces.

"What are you in the mood for?" Frisk asked.

"We could go to an carnival." I suggested.

"Sounds fun." Chara said. "You don't get sick on rides, do you?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I 'hope' that the ferris wheel 'doesn't' stop at the top though." I told them, giggling and winking.

"Us too." Chara said, grinning. "I'd 'hate' to have to punish a bad kitty for disrupting the ride."

I giggled, blushing more. "Let's go now, shall we?" I asked, hugging Charas right arm in my left and Frisks left in my right.

"Alright." they both said. "Let's go."

* * *

We got to the carnival, me looking around from where I went from hugging their arms to holding their hands, seeing a stuffed knife at the ring toss game. "Can one you of win me that pweeease?" I asked, putting my paws up to my face as if I was holding something, flattening my ears and making my eyes go big.

"Alright." Chara said, shrugging, grinning as she kissed me. "But, you better stop before I get another nosebleed."

I smirked inwardly, only keeping it up, making the face even more adorable and cute.

"Oh god." Chara said, grinning as a red line ran out of her nose. "You did it. You're gonna get it on the Ferris Wheel."

I simply mewled adorably, eyes sparkling and batting at her with a paw.

"Oh jeez." Chara said, blood gushing out, her falling to the ground. My eyes widened, me stopping and kneeling next to her, a worried look on my face as I made a tissue appear, wiping the blood away.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"I'm fine.' Chara said, kissing me and wiping the tears away. "You're just too adorable is all."

"O-okay." I said, sniffling a little.

"Don't cry." Chara said, standing up and hugging me, scratching my ears. "Let's get you that toy."

"O-okay." I said, mewling happily and leaning into the hug and scratches, purring and smiling.

"Good." Chara said, acing the Ring Toss and handing me the toy.

I made my paws so that I could actually hold it, grabbing the toy and playfully 'stabbing' Chara, giggling.

"Ooh" Chara said, faking injury, getting back on the ground. "I'm stabbed. I think I need CPR."

I giggled, kneeling down and kissing her.

"Better give her 'chest compressions'." Frisk said, giggling. I did, blushing a little as I continued kissing her.

"You make a great doctor.' Chara said, 'recovering' and kissing me again.

"Maybe we can 'play doctor' soon." I said, kissing her back and helping her up.

"Sure.' Chara said, scratching my ears. "You can be the patient in need of a 'check up'."

I blushed, giggling and purring, before I noticed a stuffed stick toy that looked just like the stick Frisk had when we were in the underground. "Frisk?" I asked, putting the adorable face back on. "Can wou win thwat fwo me pweeeease?" I ask, pointing to it.

"Oh jeez.' Frisk said, a red line coming out of her nose. "Sure, Rara."

"Thwank chwu." I said, making my eyes sparkle and pawing at her.

"Oh no!" Frisk said with a smile, falling to the ground. "Now, I need CPR."

I kneeled next to her, somehow having fallen for the obviously fake fall, giving her a worried look with tears entering my eyes as I kissed her and gave her 'chest compressions'.

"You really are a good doctor." Frisk said, giggling as she kissed me back. "Don't worry, I'm fine. No harm done. Well, aside from the nosebleed."

I sniffled, still silently crying and nuzzling her.

"Hey, don't cry." She said, scratching my ears. "How about we win you that toy, okay?"

"O-o-okay." I said, sniffling a little, purring at the scratches.

"Good." Frisk said, smiling as she kissed me, winning me the stick and handing it to me.

I smiled, playfully smacking her in the chest with it, holding the knife in my left hand.

"Oh no.' Frisk said, faking injury. " I think I got a cut. Can you kiss it and make it better?"

"Okay." I said innocently, kissing where I hit her.

"Thanks." Frisk said, hugging me. "You make a good doctor."

I smiled, hugging her, pulling Chara over here with my tail and hugging the two of them, nuzzling them and purring.

They both kissed me, scratching my ears.

I mewled happily, purring louder. "F-ferris Wheel?" I asked.

"Sure.' they said, smiling as we walked over to it.

We went on, them sitting next to eachother and me in their lap, the ferris wheel 'mysteriously' getting stuck when we were at the top.

"Looks like a bad kitty gets punished.' Chara said, grinning as Frisk giggled.

"Noooo!" I exclaimed in 'fear', 'trembling'.

"Yes.' Chara said, kissing me passionately. I kissed her back, mewling.

* * *

They hopped off of the cart when it got around, leaving me in the cart, clothed and with the toys, but tied up. I was just kinda there for a couple hours, fear growing with each minute they didn't come back, starting to feel like they forgot about me and left me after a while, starting to cry and my magic lashing out, breaking the ferris wheel when I was at the top, my wailing loud enough to be heard from down below.

"Hey, Rara!" Chara called. "You okay up there?"

I didn't really hear her, still crying loudly, eyes closed as I shook and struggled in my bonds, trembling on the ground of the cart, not able to hear her over my cries.

"Hey" Chara said softly, flying into the cart in her Demon form and picking me up, kissing me and stroking me. "It's okay. I'm right here. You're okay."

I still sobbed, hysterical, shaking and trembling in her hold as I put my face in her shoulder and cried.

"Hush, kitten.' She said, scratching my ears as she stroked my face, sitting down in the cart. Eventually, I lost most of my energy, sobbing silently, trembling and shaking against her.

"Here' Chara said. "Let's get these ropes off.'

She undid my bonds, holding me close and kissing me. I immediately wrapped my arms and legs around her, wrapping my tail around the both of us.

"It's alright now." She said, holding me. "You're okay."

"I-i-i-i w-w-w-was s-s-s-so s-s-s-scared." I whispered, whimpering.

"It's okay.' Chara said. "We were right nearby to make sure you were alright."

"N-n-never d-d-do that again." I whispered, wrapping my arms and legs around her tighter.

"Don't worry." Char asid. "I promise we won't do it again. We'll leave the tying up to the bedroom, okay?" I nodded, refusing to let go.

"C-can you g-g-grab t-the toys?" I asked her.

"Yeah." Chara said, grabbing them. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Home." I said.

"Okay.' Chara said. "Let's go."

She flew back home, holding me and the toys, me sniffling and shaking the whole way.

When we arrived, she carried me into the bedroom, holding me on the bed.

I was limp against her on the bed, just simply relaxing as I sniffled and shook, trying to calm down.

"It's okay.' Chara said. "When Frisk gets back, we can do something fun together, okay?"

"O-okay." I whispered, sniffling.

"I'm back.' Frisk said, entering. "And, I got you something, Rara."

"W-what?" I asked, turning to her, tilting my head adorably.

"Here.' She said, holding out a stuffed kitty doll.

I grabbed it, hugging it to my chest from where I was sitting in charas lap on the bed,

"Do you like it?" Frisk asked. I nodded, hugging it tighter to my chest.

""Good." She said, kissing me. "I knew you would." I kissed her back, covering the toys eyes.

"My turn." Chara said, kissing me passionately. I kissed her back, purring a little, still covering the toys eyes.

"Why are you covering the toy's eyes?" Frisk asked.

I blushed, shrugging and looking away from the two of them.

"Well" Chara said. "It doesn't matter. Let's have us some fun."

"O-okay." I said, walking over to the side of the room and, snapping my fingers, making a toy chest appear, putting the three stuffed toys in it.

"So" Chara asked. "What do you want to do?"

"Guess." I told her, slipping my panties off and throwing them into her face.

"You sure recovered fast.' Chara said, kissing me.

"It's a good distraction." I said, kissing her back.

* * *

I woke up groggily the next day, blinking my eyes in confusion from where I was. I looked around, confused, before my eyes widened, looking down and see I was dangling in the air, bound, a gag in my mouth. "Hmph!" I exclaimed to Chara and Frisk, seeing them in bed, trying to get their attention.

They were sleeping, not noticing me. I struggled more, whimpering slightly. Frisk turned over, arm over Chara. I whimpered louder, tears starting to run down my face as I tried to get out of the bonds, not liking having been stuck up here so long because it reminded me of the Ferris Wheel from earlier.

Chara yawned, waking up and noticing me.

"Oh, you're up." She said. "Just hanging around? Oh god, I have got to stop hanging around Sans."

I whimpered, struggling more, sobbing now, looking at her with fear in my eyes as I continued crying.

"You okay?" Chara asked, concerned. "You look pretty scared. If you want to get down, just swing and jump a little to the left. It's on a hook."

I did so as fast I could… only to land right on my head, yelping in pain.

"You okay?" Chara asked, getting out of bed, picking me up, untying me and holding me, stroking me and kissing the spot where I got hit. "I hope you're not hurt too bad, pet."

I simply whimpered in pain, spitting the gag out and leaning against her and into her strokes, eyes closed as I cried, sobbing silently and sniffling, wrapping my arms and legs around her and making tear stains on her shirt where I buried my face into her chest.

"It's okay." Chara said, kissing me again. "You'll be fine, pet.'

"Uhh." Frisk said, waking up. "What's going on?"

"Rara got a little scared because she was hanging for too long." Chara said. "But, she should be fine now."

"Oh, that's good." Frisk said. "I'm sorry I decided to leave you up there, Rara."

Still sobbing quietly crying and sniffling, I grabbed Frisk, making her hug me with Chara.

"It's okay.' Frisk said, the three of us hugging. "I'm sorry. It's alright now."

"Yes, pet.' Chara said. "You're safe now."

I smiled, opening my eyes and, after wiping my tears away, gave them both the cutest and most adorable look yet.

They both fell over, noses bleeding.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, worried, pawing at them and new tears entering my eyes. "A-a-are you t-t-two okay?" I asked, sniffling.

"We're fine, pet.' Chara said, sitting up and kissing me. "You're just too cute when you do that."

"O-okay." I said, sighing in relief, curling up and yawning.

"Tired?" Chara asked me. I nodded sleepily, yawning and pawing at my face adorably, letting out little mewls.

"Well then, pet.' Chara said. "Who am I to say no? You want to sleep with us?"

I mewled 'yes', too tired to bother with thinking like a human being.

"Okay." Chara sid, carrying me into bed, Frisk climbing in with us.

I kneaded a space inbetween them, laying on my stomach and mewling tiredly. They fell asleep, arms around me, making me mewl happily as I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling something really comfortable on me, smiling and mewling as I wiggled a little, snuggling into it, the action being adorable.

Frisk and Chara were sitting up next to me, still holding me.

"So cute." Frisk said, giggling at it.

My eyes shot open, me blushing, wiggling more and only being more adorable, this time with a cute look on my face.

"Oh my god." Chara said, grinning, kissing me. "That's so adorable, pet."

I blushed more, kissing her back and booping her nose with my paw, mewling. She grinned, touching my nose with her finger. I giggled, nuzzling her nose with mine.

She kissed me passionately, her hand tracing its way up my body.

"Mistress~" I mewled, kissing back passionately and moaning even though the sensation was dulled because of what they put on me.

"Yes, pet?" Chara asked, her hand on my chest, her soft warm breath feeling very nice.

"Love you." I whispered, blushing and moaning softly.

"Love you too." she said, continuing.

I nuzzled her, blushing more as she continued.

"It's my turn." Frisk said, pushing us, jealous. I eeped, eyes wide, falling off of the bed and landing on my tail, hearing a snap before my world erupted in pain, wailing as tears streamed down my face, squirming on the floor.

"Rara?" Chara said. "Come here."

She picked me up, holding me and rocking me gently.

"We need to get her back to the hospital." Frisk said, worried.

"NAh." Chara said, reaching over and pulling a gag from a drawer. She put it on me, kissing me.

"This may hurt, pet." She said softly. "That's the reason for the gag."

I simply wailed into the gag, thrashing around, not coherent at all right now.

"Hush, pet.' Chara said, kissing me again. "If you want your tail better, you'll calm down a little and hold as still as you can. We won't be able to set it if you don't."

I tried to calm down, barely able to, sobbing harder and wailing louder instead.

"Hush, pet." Chara said, gently stroking me as she turned me over, laying me on her stomach.

I felt a sharp pain in my tail as Frisk set it. But, after that it subsided some, me passing out from the experience.

* * *

I woke up lying on my stomach, so that I wouldn't accidentally crush my tail, confused as I looked around.

"You're awake." Chara said, kissing me. "Good. We were a little worried, but you should be fine, pet."

"T-t-that hurt so much." I told her, whimpering as I kissed her back.

"I know, pet." Chara said. "But, it's over now. I promise."

I simply nuzzled her neck, sniffling slightly.

"It's okay, pet.' Chara said, stroking me gently. "You're okay. I'm right here."

"So, w-wanna p-play smash, or something?" I asked, so I could get a distraction.

"Yeah.' Chara said, kissing me. "That sounds fun. It should be set up already.'

* * *

"How'd we manage to kill each other?" I asked, me and Chara having managed to tie.

"I don't know.' Chara said. "I guess we're that good."

"Oh well." I said, shrugging, rubbing against her like a cat and purring.

Chara began to stroke me, scratching my ears, laughing at the purring. I mewled happily, leaning into the scratches and strokes, vibrating as I purred.

Chara kissed me, still laughing. I kissed her back, mewling and nuzzling her.

She rubbed my back, kissing my neck.

Frisk walked in at this point, sitting next to us.

"Well, isn't that a sweet image." We heard a familiar voice say.

"Don't tell me that's-" Frisk said, Chara and I distracted at the moment.

"That's what?" I asked, turning to Frisk, moaning a little as Chara continued.

"That guy that appeared earlier." Frisk said.

I froze at that, turning around and, seeing what they were wearing, giggled. "Are you wearing a dress?" I asked, hand covering my mouth.

"Well, I'm a they, and my Frisk really likes it when I do." I barely hear them say as they fiddled with it, blushing a little, the dress being pink and a little Frilly.

"Now now" Frisk said, trying to stifle giggles. "If it's what gets her affection, then let's not say anything. No matter how funny it is."

"Chara, you gotta see this." I whispered to her, poking her and bringing her attention from my body.

"Hmm?" Chara asked, looking up at me, a hand discreetly up my shirt.

I simply pointed at the, still blushing, Rindie, giggling.

"Oh my god." Chara said, laughing. "Kid's in a dress." This only caused Rindie to blush more, hiding their face with their hair in embarrassment.

"You won't live this down I don't think." Frisk said, looking at Chara and me, who had gone back to each other.

"I don't really care what they think, I care about what my girlfriend thinks." Rindie said, moving their hair out of their face and blushing a little more.

"Well, that's a good philosophy." Frisk said.

"So, while they're making out, anything particularly bad happen here yet?" Rindie asked, me not noticing as I kissed Chara.

"Not really.' Frisk said, shrugging as Chara slipped her hand up my shirt, scratching my ears.

"Well, I gotta get back to my girlfriend now, see ya." Rindie said as they vanished, me moaning, mewling and purring in pleasure, rubbing against Chara and Frisk like a cat.

"So, Rara" Chara said, kissing me. "What should we do now?"

"Me." I whispered seductively, blushing and purring.

"An excellent choice.' Chara said, her tone identical.

"I want to join in on this.' Frisk said, laying on top of Chara.

"Alright.' Chara said. "Well, Rara, want to show her a good time?"

"A very good time, mistress." I said, purring, grinning.

"Good, pet.' Chara said I purred, nuzzling her, us grinning as we turned to Frisk.

Chara and I each grabbed one of her arms, pulling her into the bedroom.

Warning: sexual content. If you wish to skip, head to the next bolded section.

"What will we do to her, Mistress?" I asked, smirking.

"Whatever we want.' Chara said, kissing me. "Any ideas, pet?"

"We could tie her up." I suggested, kissing her back, tail waving behind me.

"An excellent plan." Chara said, kissing my neck. "You're thinking well, pet.'

"T-thank you, Mistress." I said, moaning.

"You're welcome, pet." Chara said, grinning. "Now, you hold her and I'll grab our 'equipment'."

"Yes Mistress." I said, making it so Frisk was sitting on her knees, holding her arms together behind her back and teasingly licking her neck.

Frisk moaned slightly, leaning into it. Still licking the back of her neck, I reached out with one hand, putting it up her shirt and teasing her breast.

"Oh god." Frisk said, moaning more. "Rara…"

* * *

"Awww." I said, stopping, retracting my claws and putting her on the bed, a slight disappointed look on my face.

"What is it, pet?" Chara asked, her voice sounding pouty. "Why are you disappointed?"

"Kinda wanted that to actually work." I said, pouting adorably and crossing my arms.

"It's okay, pet." Chara said, kissing me sympathetically, rubbing my back. "I'll think of something."

I sighed, nodding. "Probably, since apparently I can't." I said.

"Don't worry, pet." Chara said, an idea hitting her. "You know what? I just had a great idea."

"What?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Well, pet." Chara said. "Since you're my pet, I figured we could get us our own pet to share."

"Well what 'animal' will it be?" I asked, giving Frisk an evil smirk.

"Well" Chara said, nibbling on my neck. "I was thinking either cat or mouse. You pick, pet. Or we could switch her off every so often."

"I think I want a little kitty for now." I told her.

"Wonderful, pet." Chara said, grinning. She kissed me on the lips, fondling Frisk's breasts. I kissed her back, though I gently removed her hands from Frisks breasts, since we didn't punish her right yet.

"Oh, right." Chara said, grinning. "So, do you want to do the honors and 'groom' our new pet?"

"Sure, Mistress, where's our pet's 'fur'?" I asked, smirking.

"Top drawer." Chara said. "It's locked. Don't need unsuspecting people walking in and seeing them. The key's in my pocket, but Frisk has one too. I'll get you a key made soon."

"Maybe we should just get our own house together, since being a GOD and all, I can literally just make us money." I said, taking a key from her pocket and opening the drawer, pulling out a silver cat bondage suit.

"Hmm." Chara said, thinking. "That would give us more privacy to have our fun. Sure, why not?"

"We can do that when we wake up." I said, removing the rope and putting Frisk in the bondage suit, a instinct in me making me start to actually groom her.

"You seem to have an attachment to her, pet." Chara said, grinning as she kissed me.

Frisk sighed behind her gag, not making any motion to stop me.

I kissed her back, smiling. "Shwe's mwy wittle kwitty." I told Chara adorably.

"Well" Chara said, laughing at the adorableness. "Don't get too motherly or you'll smother her. Though, I wonder if you'd treat her like prey if we dressed her up as a mouse."

"We can see." I said. "I guess I cwould pwart wit mwy widdle kwitty so we can find out."

"If you want to, pet." Chara said, kissing me.

I kissed her back, snapping my fingers and swapping the Cat bondage suit for a mouse one. When I looked at Frisk again, I narrowed my eyes, crouching low, ears going flat as I got ready to pounce.

"You okay, pet?" Chara asked, a little concerned.

I screeched, claws out, pouncing on Frisk, my claws digging into her back, leaving gashes and drawing blood.

Frisk jumped in surprise, shocked. Chara pulled me off of her, holding me.

"Rara!" She said, trying to get my attention.

I simply screeched again, a distant look in my eyes as I clawed at Frisk.

"Rara." Chara said, kissing my cheek. "Please wake up."

I blinked, snapping out of it, seeing what I did and started to cry, breaking out of her hold and running into the hall on all fours, leaving a visible trail of my tears as I went.

"Rara!" Chara shouted, releasing Frisk who sat down, nursing her wounds. Chara ran after me, calling my name.

When she caught up to me outside, she only had enough time to watch me use my legs rocket boots to fly away, crying the whole time.

"Rara." She said softly, clenching a fist. An idea struck her as she grabbed her halo, activating it and taking off after me.

"Rara!" She called in the air.

I looked back, panicking and adding more thrust with my magic, speeding up.

She sped up, trying to keep up with me.

"Rara!" she shouted again, reaching out to me.

Seeing her gaining, I pumped more magic in, shooting ahead of her as my flame form activated instinctively.

Chara chased after me, but, lost me eventually. She looked at where I was.

"Rara." She said softly, a tear sliding down her cheek.

 **So, Rara went a little... instinctual, and ran away... crap.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was crying in a hole in a tree near some playground, in a box I took into the whole so I wasn't sleeping on the dirt, curled up and ignoring the world around me, it being a couple days since I ran away.

Outside, I could see Chara walking around, looking for me in her demon form.

I made myself as quiet as possible, closing the box, cause it was bigger than me, hiding myself from view.

"Rara!" Chara called, her voice sounding a little choked up.

I whimpered silently, not wanting to see her, but my fear cause me to leak a couple flames.

Chara stopped, senseing them. She looked around, focusing her senses to find me.

I got more scared, causing me to release a little more of my fire, closing my eyes and trembling.

She noticed the flames, but couldn't see where they originated from.

One of my flames hit the box, lighting it on fire and causing me to tremble more, sobes making me shake.

She noticed this time, moving over to it and seeing me.

"Rara.' She said.

I flinched, covering my head with my arms and whimpering, not wanting to face her after I hurt Frisk.

She knelt down to me, looking at me.

I whimpered more, flinching away and curling up more, shaking in fear.

She moved closer, reaching her hand out to me.

I couldn't move any more, so I just braced myself for whatever she was going to do, forgetting I could teleport.

She came closer, sitting next to me.

"H-h-hi C-c-c-chara." I said, fear in my voice, it barely audible.

What she did next surprised me: she wrapped her arms tightly around me, beginning to sob into my shoulder.

"I was so worried for you." She said, shuddering.

"B-b-but I-i-" I stuttered, confused.

"Promise me" she said, holding me close. "Promise me you'll never run away like that again."

I wrapped my arms, legs and tail around her, extinguishing the fire, and tearing up. "I-i-i p-p-promise, I-i-i-i w-w-w-was s-s-s-o s-s-s-scared a-a-a-and a-a-alone, a-a-and I w-w-was almost-" I almost said, before I clamped up, suddenly shaking like a leaf and crying hysterically.

"I know." She said, holding me, not letting go. "It's okay. I'm right here. I won't let you go again."

"I-i w-w-was a-a-almost." I started to say again, before I resumed crying into her shoulder and shaking.

"It's alright.' Chara said, scratching my ears and rubbing my back. "I'm right here."

I kept crying and shaking against her, tightening my own hold around her.

She just held me tightly as well, kissing my cheek as we held each other.

"C-c-c-can w-w-w-we go home now?" I asked, voice quiet and tired sounding.

"Yes." Chara said, picking me up and flying me back to the house. We went into the bedroom, where she sat on the bed, still holding me.

I rest my head on her chest, curled up in her lap and hugging her, eyes closed as I slept.

Chara lay back, holding me as she fell asleep herself.

* * *

The next day, she actually woke me up instead, me having needed a good sleep more than I thought.

"Morning.' She said, kissing my cheek.

"M-m-morning." I said meekly, kissing her back.

"Did you sleep well?" Chara sked.

"Y-y-yeah." I told her meekly.

"Good.' She said, stroking my face and running her fingers through my hair.

I flinched for a second, before smiling and leaning into the gentle touches, smiling slightly.

"You hungry?" Chara asked, continuing with the stroking.

"Y-y-yes." I whispered, leaning into the touches again.

"What are you hungry for?" She asked.

"Fishies." I told her, blushing a little.

"Sounds like a good breakfast." Chara said, kissing me and scratching my ears.

I smiled meekly, kissing her back nervously and purring a little.

She grinned, picking me up gently and carrying me to the kitchen.

I snuggled into her hold as she carried me, purring softly.

She sat down, holding me, just sitting there.

"What about the food?" I asked, stomach grumbling in agreement, making me blush.

"Alright'. She said, kissing me as she stood up, carrying me into the kitchen, where she began to make the fish.

I sat at the table, though I was ever so slightly tied to it, since she wanted to make sure I stayed.

"Here's your food." She said, setting it in front of me.

I ate it meekly, though I purred at how good it was.

"Good?" She asked, eating her own.

"Y-y-yes, t-t-thank you." I stuttered, continuing to eat, shifting uncomfortably in the rope.

"Uncomfortable?" Chara asked.

I nodded, shifting again and squirming a little in my seat.

"Well, here." Chara said, untying me. "That should help."

"B-b-b-but I t-t-thougt that y-y-y-you w-w-wanted to m-make s-sure I d-didn't run away?" I asked, confused.

"I do." Chara said. "But, I trust you to keep your promise."

"T-t-thank y-you." I said, hugging her, making a leash appear on my collar and in her hand. "B-b-but j-j-just in case."

"Okay." She said, hugging me back.

I smiled a little more, breaking the hug and finishing my food, holding my plate out to her when I was done (partly because I didn't make the leash long enough to reach the sink).

"Alright." She said, walking over with me, putting both mine and hers in the sink. "There we go."

"W-w-w-where's F-f-f-frisk?" I asked nervously.

"She's at the place we found for the three of us." Chara said.

"Oh, o-okay… h-h-how is she?" I asked.

"She's fine." Chara said, taking me into another hug. "You mostly surprised her and the cuts healed up quickly. It's okay."

I hugged her back, silently sobbing in relief.

"It's alright.' Chara said, hushing me. "I don't know what happened, but I know you would never hurt her on purpose.'

"C-c-can we g-g-go there, please?" I asked her quietly.

"Sure.' She said." Are you ready now?"

I nodded, though I hesitated before I did.

"Okay." Chara said, taking me there.

* * *

When we arrived, Chara opened the door, revealing Frisk in a maid costume. She looked over, running over and hugging me.

"Rara!" she said.

I froze for a second, before I hugged her back, crying into her shoulder. "I-i-i'm s-s-s-so s-s-sorry I-i-i hurt y-y-you." I whispered, sobbing.

"It's okay." Frisk said, scratching my ears. "I know you didn't mean to."

"U-um… w-w-why are you d-d-dressed like a maid?" I asked, leaning into the scratches.

"Well" Frisk said. "We found you a maid costume yesterday, but it was so cute, I decided to get one for myself."

Chara suddenly grabbed me, holding me, firm but gently. It was sort of like a hug.

"W-w-what the?!" I exlciamed, struggling a little.

"Don't worry." Chara said, kissing me. "This is just so you don't hide while we see how you look in yours."

I blushed, squirming more.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked, Frisk giggling. "Don't you want to see how adorable you'll look?"

"I'm already adorable." I said defiantly.

"Yes, you are." Chara said, kissing me and scratching my ears. "But, I think you'll look even more adorable in the costume."

I kissed her back, purring. "O-okay." I said, relenting.

"Good.' Chara said, stroking my face. They brought me to the bedroom, where they changed me into the maid costume.

I blushed heavily in the costume, tail down and my hand/paws over one another on my skirt, me looking down a little in an attempt to hide the blush, ears down.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed." Chara said, kissing me and scratching my head and ears. "You look adorable."

I purred in pleasure, kissing her back and mewling happily, leaning into her hand face still red.

"I think you look cute too.' Frisk said, hugging me around my waist.

Chara smiled, her other arm wrapping around me and holding me.

I blushed more, squirming in their hold, face a dark red.

"Careful" Frisk said, giggling. "Any redder and you might explode."

I blushed a darker red, closing my eyes and whimpering in embarrassment.

"Hey" Chara said, kissing me. "Why are you so embarrassed? I love the way you look in that costume."

That didn't help at all, making me more embarrassed. "I-i-i dunno." I whispered.

"Well" Chara said, holding me. "How about we get some food? That should help get rid of this red blush."

"O-okay." I said, nodding.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were at my dad's bar.

"Oh no." I whimpered, blushing a little dark red.

"What?" Chara asked, grinning. "Is there a problem?"

"Please not my dad's." I said, whimpering slightly.

"Don't worry.' Frisk assured me. "This is the best way to get over embarrassment. If your dad likes it, it should make you not get embarrassed of it."

I said nothing, simply whimpering again in embarrassment as we went into the bar.

"Don't worry." Chara said. "You'll be fine. Plus, if he doesn't like it, I brought your other clothes in case you need to change. But, no changing unless he disapproves."

"O-okay." I mumbled.

"Good." Chara said, kissing me.

"C-can we get it over with now?" I asked kissing her back.

"Sure.' Chara said, getting us a booth. "Are you gonna order or are you too embarrassed?"

"Too embarrassed." I whispered.

"Okay." Chara said, scratching my ears. "What do you want?"

"Fries." I whispered, purring and leaning into her hand.

"Okay." Charas aid.

"Can I get you three anything?" Grillby said, coming over to us. "Also, nice costumes you two."

I blushed a little more, squirming in my seat.

"Something the problem, Rara?" Grillby asked.

"N-n-no dad." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Okay." he said, nodding. "Well then, what can I get you three?"

"I want a chocolate shake and a monster burger." Charas aid.

"I want a butterscotch cinnamon one with a medium burger." Frisk said.

"She wants fries." Char said, pointing to me. "Rara, you want anything else?"

I whispered something to her, too embarrassed to speak louder.

"She wants a chocolate and vanilla shake." Charas aid. "You want a burger with that, Rara?"

I thought about it for a second, before nodding, looking at my lap and kicking my feet, blush dieing down some.

"Okay.' Chara said. "What size?"

I shrugged, not caring.

"She wants a monster.' Chara said. "Oh, and add me in another one."

"Alright." Grillby said, nodding. "I'll be back. You know, you two look like you're ready to work. If you wanted a job, all you had to do was ask."

I looked thoughtful, shrugging. "I don't think I'd mind working here actually." I said.

"It sounds fun." Frisk said.

"Alright then." Grillby said. "Well, there's a few spots open here. If you want a job, you can start next week."

"Okay daddy." I said, smiling.

"Great." he said. "Your food will be ready in a few minutes."

He went into the kitchen, leaving us alone.

"Daddy?" Frisk asked, giggling. "You're eighteen, aren't you, Rara?"

I blushed dark red again, squirming. "W-w-well, m-m-my mind is s-s-still mostly at 'eight' f-f-from my coma." I said quietly, squirming.

"Well, it's cute.' Chara said, an arm around me.

I blushed a little more, leaning into her and burying my face into her side.

She grinned, scratching my back.

I purred in pleasure, relaxing against her a little.

She scratched me until our food came.

I smiled, purring against her with my eyes closed, zoning out and nuzzling her side a little.

She chuckled, rubbing my side.

Frisk was already eating her food, Chara eating hers. As I was rubbing her, she stuck one of my fries in my mouth.

I purred happily, eating the fry.

"You want to eat this way?" Chara asked.

"We can always cuddle later." I said, mind a little fuzzy from the scratches, starting to eat my food myself after I sat back up.

"Okay." Chara said, putting on a fake pouting face. "You better though."

"It's later." I said, leaning into her side again and purring against her.

"Yay.' Chara said, putting an arm around me and eating her burger with the other. She then held my burger to my mouth.

I opened my mouth chomping on the burger happily.

Chara grinned, taking a bite of her own burger and then putting a few fries up to my mouth.

Swallowing the burger I eagerly moved to eat the fries.

"Nope." She said, snickering as she quickly moved them away.

I whimpered, lowering my ears and looking up at her like puss in boots from shrek.

"Awww." Chara said, snickering as she held them up to my face. "Here you go, cutey."

I eagerly ate them whole, chewing happily, still with the adorable look on my face.

Chara kissed me, holding my burger in front of my face.

I ate the rest of the burger whole, cheeks puffing out, the adorable look still there as I looked up at Chara.

"We should have dressed you up as a squirrel.' She said, kissing me again, snickering.

I swallowed my burger, glaring. "No." I said simply and firmly.

"I mean, we wouldn't.' Chara said. "But, why are you against it?"

"Just no." I said simply.

"Alright." Chara said. "But, you look kinda cute with your cheeks all puffed out like that."

I blushed, puffing my cheeks out and sticking my tongue out at her.

She snickered, kissing both of my cheeks and my lips.

I kissed her back, before going back to nuzzling her side and purring.

She grinned, rubbing me at the same as she ate her food. She then held my milkshake up to me.

I slurped the milkshake, humming and purring happily.

Chara put it back when I'd stopped, drinking her own.

"I love you." I whispered, eyes closed as I rested my head on her side more.

"I love you too.' She said, wrapping her arms around me.

I hugged her back, mewling happily, tail waving lazily.

She rubbed and scratched me, still holding me.

I purred louder, vibrating slightly. "So are we waiting for my food to get cold or…?" I asked, giggling.

"Here you go." She said, holding up more fries.

I eagerly ate them, mewling happily at the taste.

Chara laughed, eating her other burger, holding up my milkshake.

I slurped the shake, before I suddenly stopped, wincing and hissing a little.

"Brain freeze?" Chara asked.

I whimpered a little, nodding and looking up at her, giving her an adorable and cute look.

"Don't worry." She said, blushing slightly at the adorableness. "I'll help you."

She kissed me, scratching my head, rubbing it as well to warm it up and stop the brain freeze.

I kissed her back, purring and mewling happily as the brain freeze headache went away.

She continued though, enjoying herself.

I melted into the kiss, enjoying myself as well, closing my eyes and mewling.

She leaned backwards, holding me and continuing.

Frisk crossed her arms, pouting as she pulled me off of Chara, feeling left out.

I yelped when she did, eyes widening in surprise.

"My turn." She said, holding me.

"Then you get to feed me." I said, leaning into her side now.

"Okay." Frisk said, holding up some of my fries.

I ate them happily, purring against her.

After I'd finished my bite, Chara gently took me and held me.

"I want a turn." Frisk said. "She's my friend just as much as yours."

"Uh, no." Chara said. "She's mine."

"Not just yours." Frisk said, grabbing my arm.

"Whatever." Chara said, holding my other arm. They both held up some of my food to me.

I opened my mouth, to talk, but they stuffed food in it, me having to eat as quick as they did.

They continued, arguing with each other.

Eventually, I got mad, shaking their hands off and standing up, flame form activating as I glared at the two, tears causing steam to come from my eyes.

I didn't have anything to say however, simply glaring at them before running into the back of the bar, and onto a couch there, hearing my dad lock the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at me.

"They're arguing over me, and it's stupid." I told him, sobbing a little.

"Arguing over you in what way?" He asked. "Over which one you love more or which one loves you more?"

"I dunno, a little of both I think." I said, lying down on the couch and putting my face in my arms after crossing them on a armrest.

"Well" Grillby said, sitting next to me. "At least they love you enough to have such an argument."

"I don't like them arguing." I grumbled, sitting up and hugging him.

"Well" he said, hugging back. "Tell them how you feel and they'll stop if they love you."

"I know they do, I just… need to be alone with a bit, and you need to run the bar." I said.

"Okay.' he said, getting up. "But, if you need to talk, you know where to find me, and I'm sure you know where to find them."

"Thanks Daddy." I said, lying back down, my flame form vanishing as I started to fall asleep.

"You're welcome." he said, kissing my forehead and walking back to the bar.

* * *

"It's your fault she ran off." Chara said.

"No, it's yours." Frisk said.

"Whatever." Chara said. "Look, let's both not do this so she doesn't run off again."

"Fine." Frisk said. "We share her equally."

"Can't promise that" Charas aid. "But, let's not fight over her."

"Right." Frisk said. "She is both of our friends."

"Well" Charas aid. "Let's go get her.'

"Sure." Frisk said.

"Not a good idea." Grillby said, bringing them their second milkshakes they'd ordered. "She wants to be left alone."

"Fine." they both said. "We'll get her later."

"Be courteous." Grillby sid, heading back into the bar.

"After these milkshakes." Chara said. "That should be enough time."

* * *

After my short cat nap, I just sat up on the couch, frowning.

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I exclaimed, sounding upset but also like I didn't really want whoever was knocking to.

"No!" the voice said. "Either open up or we're coming in. We wanna talk."

I went under the coffee table in front of me, glad it wasn't a glass one and curling up.

The two beings entered, looking around.

I didn't make a sound, staying under the table and waiting for them to leave.

They looked around, then looking under the coffee table.

"Found you." Chara said, grinning.

I yelped, moving to get up and run away.

"Wait." Chara said, taking my arm gently. "We want to talk."

I considered it for a second, before sighing, sitting on the couch. "Talk." I said.

"We're sorry we made you run away." Frisk said, her and Chara sitting on either side of me.

I wasn't amused, raising an eyebrow and motioning them to continue.

They hugged me, squeezing me.

"Please forgive us." Charas aid. "We won't fight over you again."

"You promise?" I asked warily.

"Yes.' they said. "We promise. Are we still friends?"

"Yeah." I said, hugging them back.

"Great.' they said, kissing me on my head.

I giggled, blushing and smiling at them.

"Now.' Charas aid. "What should we do?"

"Go home?" I suggested. "I'm full."

"Sure." they said. Chara picked me up, carrying me home.

* * *

When we got there, I yawned, rubbing my eyes adorably.

"Tired?" Chara asked.

"Yes." I told her, giving her an even more adorable look.

"Oh jeez.' She said, grinning, kissing me. "Let's go to bed then."

I mewled tiredly adorably, blinking my eyes, looking absolutely adorable to them.

"So cute.' Chara and Frisk said, kissing me as we went into the bedroom, all of us climbing into the bed.

I squirmed cutely, mewling as I swiped at them adorably, tiredly blinking my eyes again.

"Good night.' they said, kissing me as they pulled the covers over us.

* * *

When I woke up, I tried to stretch, only to realise I couldn't move, my arms and legs bound to the corners of the bed and Frisk and Chara nowhere to be seen, me also being naked.

"F-f-frisk, C-c-chara?" I called out fearfully… but nobody came. I was there for a couple hours, eventually crying and sobbing, shaking in my bonds.

"Oh no, Rara!" Chara shouted, coming in and untying me. She held me, crying into my shoulder and apologizing over and over.

I cried into her shoulder as she cried into mine, trembling and wrapping myself around her, my tail going around the both of us.

"I'm so sorry." She said again, holding me close and kissing me.

I didn't say anything, too upset, simply holding her closer and whimpering as I sobbed.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, still holding me.

"I-i-i w-w-was s-s-s-so s-s-scared a-a-" I said, before I broke down again, moving and crying into her chest, still wrapped around her.

"I know." she said. "I'm so sorry. We forgot you were there. I'm so so sorry."

"I-i-it w-w-was l-l-like w-w-whe-" I started to say before I suddenly clamped up, not talking anymore.

"I understand." Chara said. "I promise we'll never do something like that again. Please forgive us.'

I simply wrapped a little tighter around her, putting my face in the crook of her neck and crying.

She held me, crying herself. She rubbed my back, scratching my ears as well.

Eventually I stopped crying just staying mostly limp against her though not enough that my arms legs or tail wavered.

"I'm sorry.' She said again, holding me. "If you hate me, I'll understand."

I squeezed her reassuringly, not wanting her to go.

She smiled, understanding, squeezing me.

Frisk walked in, looking in.

"Rara." She asked, seeing Chara holding me. "Are you okay?"

I hesitated for a couple of moments before slowly nodding.

"That's good." Frisk said, walking over and kissing me.

"Hey, Rara" Chara said. "What was that you were saying that this was like?"

I froze at this, starting to shake again.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked, worried. She held me close, hushing me. "You don't have to say if you don't want to."

"I-i-it w-w-was t-t-two days a-after I left." I started to say, hiding my face in her chest and tearing up. "I-i-i w-was cold, a-a-and alone, b-before, I f-felt something h-h-hit my head and I b-blacked out."

"Hello, children." Toriel said, having come over. "I brought you some pies."

"Yay." They said. "Rara, do you want pie?"

"S-sure." I said, glad for the distraction.

We went over to the kitchen for pie. Toriel had to leave after giving us our pies, so we ate silently.

"Rara" Frisk asked. "What was that you were saying earlier?"

"O-oh yeah." I mumble, taking a couple deep breathes. "A-after I woke up from blacking out, I was in some basement, and there was this person there, and I was tied up like y-you two had me exactly, b-but before the person could do anything, they got distracted with something and they just… forgot I was down there for two days." I whispered, looking at my lap, shaking and tearing up.

"Rara…" Chara said, holding me close, stroking me.

"A-and w-when they did c-come back down, I w-was panicking so much that i-i w-went into my f-f-flame form, a-and I caused a f-fire, i-i used it to escape… but I-i don't know what happened to the person." I continued, leaning into her and crying more.

"I heard of that fire." Frisk said. "I heard they found a person dead in it."

I went wide eyed, tears welling up more, covering my face in my hands and wailing, feeling something increase.

"Rara?" Chara asked. "Are you okay?"

I simply kept crying, getting up and running into our room, locking the door and curling up under the bed and pulling the covers around me from below the bed.

"Rara?" Chara asked, coming up and knocking on the door.

"G-g-g-go a-a-a-a-away!" I shouted, sounding horrible.

"Rara" Chara said. "Please let me come in."

I unlocked the door with my magic, staying under the bed and wrapped up, continuing to cry.

"Please come out to me." Chara said, holding out her hand.

I couldn't see her, having used my magic to wrap myself up so well I couldn't move.

"Rara" Chara asked. "Can I come under there with you?"

"O-o-okay." I said, still crying.

Chara climbed under the bed with me, wrapping her arms around me.

I rolled over in my blankets, putting my head in the crook of her neck.

She held me, kissing me and rubbing me, though the feeling was dulled to almost nothing because of the blankets.

"Are you" She asked. "Are you sad because you killed the person?"

I sobbed loudly, telling her all she needed to know.

"It's okay' Chara said, holding her. "I've killed people too. I know what it's like.'

"It's n-n-n-not okay, s-s-someone's dead because of me!" I said, angry and sad.

"I mean" Chara said. "You were scared and you were defending yourself."

"B-b-but I-i s-s-still killed, a-a-and by burning, t-t-that one of the worst ways to go." I sobbed, looking miserable.

"Listen." Chara said, hushing me. "I'd have burned the fucker too if I'd have seen him hurt you."

I didn't say anything, turning away and curling into a ball, sobbing.

"Rara" Chara said, kissing me. "I don't blame you for what you did. I completely understand it. I know you're sad. But, you know I'll be your shoulder to cry on."

I turned back around, doing just that, only stopping when I passed out a couple hours later.

She held me, whispering a lullaby to me.

I didn't smile in my sleep, face as neutral as Frisks from the game.

She held me, stroking me and kissing me.

She continued as I slept, simply holding me, being my comfort.

Eventually a small smile came across my face as I went into a deeper sleep.

She held me, falling asleep with me.

* * *

Frisk tried to wake us up later, shaking us awake.

But, we refused, so Frisk licked my arm in a better attempt.

I mewled slightly, giggling and swatting at her.

She continued, licking my cheek next.

I mewled, swatting at her again, hitting Chara in the face by accident.

"Ow!" Chara said, waking up. "What was that for?"

I was still asleep, snoring softly.

"Rara.' Chara whispered, kissing me. "Wake up. It's time to get up."

"Wuh?" I asked cutely, rubbing my eyes adorably.

"It's time to get up." Chara said, kissing my forehead.

"Okay." I said, hugging her and snuggling against her.

She hugged back, holding me close.

We got out from under the bed, me putting the covers back. "Let's get a shower to wake us up faster." I suggested, yawning.

"Alright." Chara said, picking me up bridal style and carrying me into the shower. She set me down long enough to strip down, then picking me back up.

I blushed, resting my head on her shoulder and looking up at her lovingly.

She looked back at me the same way, smiling.

"So" she asked. "How do you like your water?"

"However, I don't mind." I told her.

"Alright." Chara said. "Hot, but not as hot as you it is."

I blushed, hiding my face in her shoulder, not having expected the compliment.

She snickered, kissing me. She turned on the water, waiting for it to get hot.

"I love you." I whispered, nuzzling her shoulder.

"I love you too." she said, stepping into the shower, still holding me.

I purred as the water hit me, it relaxing me, me going limp in her hold, head still on her shoulder.

She grinned, the two of us just remaining there.

I made the soap clean us by itself with my magic, still relaxing against her.

Suddenly, Frisk walked in, joining us.

"Yes, I'm jealous." She said, sticking her tongue out. "But, I wanna take a shower with you guys."

"You can wash us." I told her, giggling, making the soap land in her hand.

"Okay." she said, giggling as she began to.

After she was done, we all heard a crash coming from outside the house.

"What was that?" Chara asked.

"I dunno, let's dry off, get dressed and check it out." I suggested.

"Alright." Chara said. "But, we're gonna finish later. I'm pretty sure we'll get dirty after we check that out."

"Of course." I said, giggling.

We went outside after getting dressed, looking at what it was that crashed outside our house.

There was a skeleton there, it looked pretty beat up from the crash, wearing black shorts, red slippers, a grey shirt, and a black coat like Sans', fur and all.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked.

The skeleton groaned in pain, unconscious.

Frisk picked him up, carrying him inside.

"You think the skeleton will be alright?" I asked Chara as she still carried me, following Frisk.

"Yeah." Chara said. "I'm pretty sure."

When we caught up to the two, the skeleton was on the couch with Frisk sitting worried next to him on a chair she pulled over. "I think she has a crush." I whispered to Chara, motioning for her to take us to the shower.

"Yep.' Chara said, grinning as we left.


	4. Chapter 4

**[POV CHANGE FROM LAST CHAPTER]**

I groaned in pain as I slowly woke up, mind fuzzy, me reaching my hand up to my skull and holding it.

"Are you okay?" a girl asked, sitting over me.

" _Tibia_ honest, my skull hurts." I told her.

She giggled.

"Well" she said. "You did just hit the ground outside my house."

"Well… I guess that explains the aching from my entire body." I mumbled, arm flopping back down.

"Probably.' she said.

"So, uh, names Indie." I said, holding a hand out and making a whoopie cushion appear in it subtly.

"Frisk." She said, taking my hand, but removing the woopie cushion.

"I've had that trick pulled on me before." she said, giggling.

She was suddenly shocked when she took my hand, my smile widening as the joy buzzer I had under the cushion harmlessly shocked her.

"Shocking twist there, huh?" I asked.

"Yep." She said, giggling.

"Always double layer my jokes, just in case." I mumbled, coughing a little.

"Smart thinking.' she said, nodding.

I coughed more, bringing a fist in front of my mouth.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I think I caught something." I said, frowning.

"That's pretty bad.' she said. "You need some cough syrup?"

"Probably." I admitted, coughing harshly again, starting to look flushed, my blush being rainbow.

She went and got me some, holding it out to me.

I reluctantly drank the syrup, wincing at how bad it tasted.

"Sorry about that." she said, putting her hand on my forehead. "Ooh, you're burning up."

"Well, that's bad." I commented, sighing.

"Yeah." she said, getting a cold washcloth.

"I musta caught something terrible, my immune systems usually a _bone_ ified fortress." I said, smirking weakly to her as I looked at her with my pinprick light eyes.

She giggled again.

"Can you uh, get me a blanket, please?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said, getting me one.

"Thanks." I said as my mind got a little fuzzier. "Your pretty." I state, giggling loopily.

She blushed, giggling. "Well, you're pretty too."

"I'm a boy silly, but okay." I said, loopily.

"I know." She said. "You're pretty cute."

My rainbow blush increased, me smiling at her and passing out.

She covered me, giving me a get well kiss on the forehead.

* * *

When I woke up a couple hours later, I was feeling much better.

I turned to see Frisk next to me, sleeping.

I blushed at this, having just met her and not having expected her to be there. "Uh, hey there." I said, shaking her awake.

"Huh?" she asked, blushing as she realized she slept next to me.

She quickly got up, going back into her seat. "So, did I say anything before I fell asleep? I kinda blacked out after you gave me the medicine." I told her.

"Nothing." She said, blushing. "You just passed out."

"Oh." I said, slightly suspicious but letting it drop. "Thanks for, uh, helping make me feel better." I said, blushing a little.

"You're welcome." She said. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, very." I told her, sitting up. "So… I have nowhere to go."

"Oh, you can stay here.' Frisk said. "I'm sure Chara and Rara won't mind."

"Thanks." I said, blushing a little more. "I would feel bad if I didn't help _somehow_ though, know anyone who could get me a job?"

"Well" Frisk said. "Muffet's looking for an assistant."

"Assistant for what?" I asked curiously.

"All she told me was assistant." Frisk said.

"Well, we might as well go now, so we can figure this all out." I said, getting up and stretching. "I feel okay."

"Alright." she said, standing up herself.

I put my hands in my hoodies pocket as she led me to Muffet.

* * *

"Huh, this looks like a place I could… _hang around_." I commented when we got to Muffets.

"Yep.' She said, giggling.

We walked in, me lazily looking around the room.

"See anything ya like, dearie?" a spider woman asked from behind the counter.

"Actually, my pal here said you were looking for a assistant?" I asked, nodding my head to Frisk.

"That's right, dearie." she said. "You applying?"

"Yeah." I told her, nodding.

"Alright then." She said. "I think we can start you next week."

"Easiest interview ever." I said, smiling. "When should I come in?"

"In the morning." She said. "Eight."

"K, thanks." I said, putting my hand on Frisks shoulder and teleporting us back to her house.

"Well" she said. "You've got a job. That's cool."

"Yeah, it was really easy." I said, smiling widely as I fell back onto the couch. "Imma chill here… u-unless you wanna go do something?" I asked, blushing and not looking at her.

"L-like what?" She asked, curious, with a blush starting on her face at a thought.

"I-i dunno." I mumbled, my blush increasing a little. "We could go on a priv picnic."

"S-sure." She said.

"C-cool." I said. "I-i'll handle the basket food and stuff." I told her.

"Okay. She said. "I'll get dessert."

"K." I said.

"Ooh." two voices said, their owners appearing. "Frisk's goooot a cruuush."

Frisk blushed, hiding her face.

"Have fun on your date." the one said, holding the other. "We need a shower."

The two left, Frisk blushing very red. "So, guess that was Chara and Rara?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. "They're a couple and they love each other."

"Well that's good for them." I commented, smirking with a blush. "B-but let's worry about _our_ r-relationship."

"O-our relationship?" Frisk asked.

"W-well, we're going on a _private_ picnic, aren't we?" I asked, blushing more.

"Y-yeah." She said.

"Just making sure, I'll go g-get the basket and blanket." I told her.

"O-okay." She said.

* * *

We were walking side by side, her having lead me to a hill where we could have the picnic alone.

"This is nice." She said.

"Yeah." I said, setting the blanket and putting the basket on, sitting down.

"It's good to do this." Frisk said. "I like picnics."

"I'll make sure to remember that." I said, smiling at her.

"Okay.' She said, smiling back.

"It's a beautiful day outside." I commented.

Suddenly, she froze, eyes wide and panicking, curling into a ball and shuddering.

"Whoa, you okay?" I asked, worried, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Y-yeah.' She said, nodding. "I-I'm fine."

"You sure? You're shakin like a leaf." I said, hugging her to try to get her to calm down.

"I-I'm fine.' She said. "J-just a bad memory."

I kept hugging her anyway, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "It's okay, I'll make sure you're not _gonna have a bad time_." I assured her.

She gasped, suddering more, her breathing shallow.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, you're okay." I said hurriedly, hugging her tighter.

She relaxed a little, still shaking.

"You'll be okay." I whispered soothingly, sitting against the tree up here and rubbing her back more.

She slowly relaxed more, wrapping her arms around me.

I blushed when she did, simply rubbing her back more as I hugged her, looking up at nothing.

She held me tight, not letting go.

"Wow, _mustard_ been a really bad memory." I said.

She giggled, relaxing more.

"I should _ketchup_ on what's happened around here." I continued, smiling.

She laughed, sitting up now.

"You're pretty good with those." She said.

"I make sure people _relish_ my company." I told her, smiling wider.

She laughed even harder, having to catch her breath afterwards.

I smiled even wider, pleased that I could get her to laugh so much.

"You're pretty funny." She said, smiling.

"I've been told I'm _humer_ ous." I said.

"I'll bet.' She said, smiling. She then noticed the position the two of us were in, blushing.

"What?" I asked, not realising why she was blushing.

"Look at how we're sitting." She whispered.

I did, blushing my rainbow blush, it looking adorable.

"S-so" She said. "Wanna finish our picnic?"

"S-s-sure." I stuttered, face rainbow colored.

"O-okay." She said, us finishing.

We packed the picnic basket up, subconsciously holding eachothers hands as we walked back to her house.

"That was nice.' Frisk said, subconsciously kissing my forehead.

"Aaaawwww" Chara and Rara said teasingly.

My face lit up rainbow, shuffling and smiling back at Frisk, ignoring the two.

Her face was red as she smiled back at me.

"Lovebirds!" Rara called out, giggling.

We both blushed harder.

I snapped my fingers, making ice water dump on the two. "C'mon, _cool_ down." I said.

"Hey!" Chara said.

"Don't worry Mistress, we should just get out of these clothes in our room." Rara said, purring as she nuzzled Chara.

"A good idea pet." Chara said, kissing Rara's cheek. She picked Rara up bridal style, carrying her.

"N _ice_ , I thought they'd never stop, I'm glad they're giving us the _cold shoulder_." I said, blush still there.

Frisk giggled again.

"That's funny.' She said.

" _Snow_ , I thought you were laughing outta pity." I said, smiling and pecking her forehead with my mouth as a fake kiss, since I had no lips.

She blushed, giving me one back.

I blushed even more, the lights in my eyes going out as I fainted, a wide smile on my face.

"Indie?" She asked. "You okay?"

I woke up quickly, smiling at her from the floor. "Y-yes." I said, blush there still.

"Oh good." She said, picking me up and carrying me over to the couch.

I blushed more at this, smiling at her, her smiling back.

"So, g-guess we're a thing?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." She said, blushing.

"C-cool… s-so, d-do I get a room, or a-am I just s-supposed to stay on the couch?" I asked her, blushing.

"W-well" Frisk said. "I kinda like the couch."

I blushed more, squirming slightly.

"It's nice and soft.' She continued.

I blushed even more, covering my face with my hands.

"So" Frisk asked. "Do you wanna share the couch? Or, do you wanna share a bedroom? It's up to you."

"Alternate?" I suggested.

"Sounds fun.' Frisk said. "So, what do we sleep on tonight. I'll sleep on you. Now, where will you sleep?"

I blushed even more, simply lying down. "I uh, don't know how comfy I'd be, being a skeleton." I said.

"I'm sure I'd manage.' Frisk said, grinning.

I blushed, gesturing for her to get on me, simply accepting this.

She climbed onto me, laying down.

"You're pretty comfy." She said. "I think this'll be my permanent sleeping arrangement."

I blushed, smiling. "As long as you're my GF." I said.

"Well then." She said. "I guess it's permanent then."

I smiled, hugging her and looking at her happily.

She looked back happily.

I used my magic, putting the covers over us and yawning, falling asleep.

She fell asleep soon after, holding me.

* * *

"Aawww!" came the voices of Chara and Rara.

I gave them the finger as I woke up, too asleep to be embarrassed.

"Hey now." Chara said. "That's not nice. Rara's the only one that gets that treatment."

I gave her both fingers, showing her how much I cared while still mostly asleep.

"Fuck you too.' Chara said, carrying Rara out of the room.

"Me and Frisk aren't there yet!" I called out to her, smirking.

"You'd be surprised what she's done!" She called back.

"What's she mean by that, Frisk?" I asked, Frisk having woken up.

"What?" she asked, not having heard the question.

"Chara told me 'you'd be surprised what she's done', what'd she mean by that?" I asked.

Frisk blushed.

"N-nothing." She said, looking away from me.

"What'd she mean?" I asked gently, cupping her face and turning her head to look me in the face.

"Uuhh" Frisk said, blushing. "W-well, we were...having fun...and I wore a cat costume."

"Am I gonna get to see it?" I asked, blushing.

"Uuh, let's not."" She said. "I prefer to not wear it. Plus, Rara kinda got attached to it. You can see my work outfit though.'

"Okay." I said. "Show me then." I added, blushing more.

"O-okay." Frisk said, leaving and returning in a maid costume.

I took one look at her and fainted, her in the costume being too much for me.

"Indie?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

I had a funny look on my face from where I sat fainted on the couch, still knocked out.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said, sitting down and leaning onto me.

I woke up, shaking my head and wrapping my arm around her. "You're too cute in that." I told her, blushing.

"So I've heard." She said, giggling.

"Are you gonna be my 'servant'?" I asked, blushing more.

"Depends." She said, grinning. "What kind of 'services' do you require?"

"I could go for something to eat right now." I said, obliviously.

"Sure." She said. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Well, we just woke up, so maybe pancakes and bacon?" I asked.

"Sounds good.' She said. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." I said, smiling at her.

"Welcome." She said, going to make them.

I hummed as I waited for her, turning the tv on.

"Sup kiddies!" anoter skeleton called, teleported in. He landed on the couch.

"Who are you?" he asked, turning to me, suspicious.

"Names Indie, nice to meet you." I said, holding a hand out to him.

"Sans.' the skeleton said, taking it.

A loud farting noise came from our hands, the noise twice as loud as usual.

"So" Sans said. "You're a skeleton with class. Good to see another one of those around here."

"I've been told I'm _punny_." I said, smiling.

"Me too." Sans said. "So, where are the kids?"

"Frisk is making breakfast and Chara and Rara went somewhere." I told him, shrugging. "Wanna play zombies?" I asked, holding up a copy of call of duty.

"Sure." He said, grinning. "I'm the _zombest_ at it."

I chuckled, turning the game on.

"Bring it." Sans said, taking a controler.

* * *

"You went down again." I commented half an hour later, not having gone down once.

"Yeah.' Sans said. "You're pretty good."

Getting him back up, I smelt something good. "I think my foods done, pause." I said, pausing the game and going into the kitchen.

Inside, Frisk had set pancakes on the table.

"Hey Frisk." I said, sitting down, drooling a little. "These smell awesome."

"Good." Frisk said. "Let's hope they taste awesome too."

I took a bite of some after putting butter and syrup on them, and gave her the most neutral look physically possible, just staring at nothing.

"What?" She asked. "You okay?"

"These aren't awesome." I started neutrally.

"Oh boy.' She said. "Please don't throw up."

"These are _AMAZING!_ " I exclaimed loudly, quickly consuming the rest of the food.

"Oh thank god.' She said, sighing in relief.

"I had you going there." I told her, already done, grinning.

"I thought you'd be sick more than I thought you didn't like them." She said.

"Nah, you're cooking is too awesome for that." I told her, blushing a little, barely noticeable.

"Yay." She said, kissing my forehead.

My blush grew immediately, me sputtering and looking at the ground.

"You okay?" She asked, snickering.

"Y-yeah, d-didn't expect that." I said, smiling at her and suddenly pecking her on the cheek.

"Well" Frisk said, smiling and blushing. "You will later."

I blushed more, smiling at her, her smiling back.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

I walked into Muffets, wearing exactly what I did before, walking up to her just as it turned eight. "I'm here." I said.

"Good morning dearie." she said. "Welcome to your job."

"So… what am I doing exactly?" I asked, leaning back against the wall next to her.

"Taking orders and such." Muffet said. "I have paperwork to fill out and have been getting behind due to having to run the store. If you run out of stock, the spiders refill it."

"Gotcha." I said, nodding.

"Well, dearie" she said. "I'm off to the back. Please keep it quiet.'

"Yes Ma'am!" I exclaimed, smirking, saluting playfully.

"Good luck." She said, heading into the back.

I stood at the counter for all of five seconds, before I snapped my fingers, making a chair appear and sitting down, putting my arm on the counter and my head in my hand. "Bored." I state.

Someone entered the store.

I looked up, blinking. "Hey, Chara." I said, sitting up.

"Sup." she said.

"What'da want?" I asked.

"Cider.' She said. "Chocolate.'

"That'll be." I started, looking at the menu for the price. "Five dollars."

"Here ya go." She said, tossing down a five.

I took it, putting it in the register and giving her her cider.

"Thanks." She said, guzzling it down.

"Well, you seem to really like that cider." I commented, amused.

"I like chocolate." She said.

"I can tell." I said, chuckling. "So, what's this world like? I never got around to asking after I crashed."

"It's okay." She said. "Nothing to write about."

"I'm sure some people would disagree, but okay." I said, chuckling.

"Whatever." She said. "Well, I'll see ya. I'm off to make out with a maid."

"Have fun." I said, waving as she left.

"I will." She said. "And, I might give your gf a little something as well. Serve me up a vanilla."

"Sure, five bucks." I said.

"Here ya go." She said, placing it down.

I gave her the vanilla cider, taking the five and putting it with the other.

"Thanks." She said. "I'll warm 'er up for ya.'

"Warm wha-" I started to say, but she already left, so I shrugged.

* * *

 **RARA POV**

"Weeeeeee!" I exclaimed happily, using roller skates to get around the bar faster.

"Don't fall down, Rara." Frisk said, also riding on roller skates.

I turned to sticky my tongue out at her, doing so… only to trip suddenly, turning as I fell and landing on my butt.

She giggled, coming over to help me up.

I pouted, a little teary eyed as I accepted her help.

"Don't worry.' Frisk said, helping me up. "You just gotta slow down."

"But then it'd be boooriiing!" I said, pouting cutely.

"I mean enough so you can easily get over obstacles." She said.

"No." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms and pouting.

"You're so cute like that.' She said, grinning. "If I wasn't already with someone, I'd give you a wild time."

"What was that?" Chara's voice came, her holding a vanilla cider from Muffet's.

"Mistress, Frisk was teasing mee!" I said, rolling over to her and hugging her.

"Oh really?" Chara said, looking over at Frisk, an amused eyebrow raised. "What'd she say?"

"Sh-she" I said, fake sniffling. "She said I couldn't skate and I'd fall down and she laughed at me when I did."

"Really now.' Chara said, patting my back. "Well, it's okay, pet. I'll take care of it, okay?"

"Okay." I said, sniffling again and nuzzling her, before I went back skating around and giving people their food, making sure I could watch and hear them.

"You been teasing my girlfriend, huh?" Chara asked, stepping closer, not threateningly, just walking up. "Oh, that cider's yours."

"Thanks." Frisk said.

"Welcome.' Chara said. "Now, let's head into the back and discuss this."

"Uh, alright." Frisk said, walking into the back with Chara.

Curious, I signaled dad that me and Frisk were taking a short break, me quickly going to where the bathroom was and turning invisible, floating back and into the back room.

"I know you weren't being mean." Chara said, reaching behind Frisk grabbing her bottom.

Frisk blushed.

"Hey." She said. "Look, I know we did stuff before, but I'm with someone."

"Which is why" Chara said, moving behind her and grabbing her breasts. "I'm not going to have sex with you. But, I kinda wanted to get out a little aggression."

I frowned at this, slightly confused with why she didn't just ask me but also wondering why she'd go after another person's partner to do this.

"Ch-Chara" Frisk said, blushing. "What's gotten into you?"

"Well" Chara said, leaning over into her ear and whispering seductively. "Nothing now. But, maybe you in a few minutes."

I frowned more, going out of the back and turning visible, walking back in and gasping in 'surprise'.

"C-chara?" I asked, tearing up a little. "What are you doing?"

"Having fun." She said, looking at me. "What's it look like?"

When I looked at her eyes, I saw that they were spotted with flecks of green.

"But y-you're _my_ girlfriend." I said, sniffling a little.

"And, you're my girl too." She said. "And, so is Frisk whenever I want her."

She nibbled Frisk's ear, Frisk struggling, but Chara was holding her tightly.

"B-but she's Indies girlfriend now." I said.

"And?" Chara asked, shrugging. "She's still mine if I want her. First one there gets the prize."

"I'm your girlfriend, how about I teleport us home and have some fun?" I asked, crying a little.

"Sure.' Chara said, releasing Frisk and taking me in a hold. I didn't know why, but her grip felt unfamiliar, cold, terrifying even.

I whimpered in her hold, shaking a little.

"Let's grab more cider" she said, not noticing, or maybe just not caring. "That stuff is _great."_

"O-okay." I said, teleporting us to Muffets.

"More cider.' Chara said. "Chocolate."

"Sure, how many?" Indie asked, seeming distracted with his phone.

"Four.' Char asiad leaning on the counter, still holding me. Her voice had even shifted a little bit. It was more… dark than before.

"Twenty bucks." Indie said.

"Here ya go.' Chara said, slamming it down on the counter.

He grabbed four ciders, giving them to her and taking the twenty. "Hey, is she okay?" He asked, pointing to me.

"She's fine." Chara said, scratching me. I leaned away from the scratches, her touch giving me chills. "Just a little shaken up."

"Alright, see ya." Indie said.

"See ya.' Chara said. "And, Frisk says _hi_."

I teleported us back to the house, straight into our room, shaking and whimpering. She downed the four ciders, licking her lips. I could swear I saw the green flecks in her eyes expand, but I was more concerned with fear of her at this point.

"Oh, please.' She said, tossing me on the bed. "We've done much harder stuff."

I simply whimpered, backing up on the bed.

"Don't worry." Chara said. "The painful stuff's not till later."

I whimpered more, dread filling me.

"What's with that look?" She asked. "You won't die. What good's a dead plaything anyway?"

I whimpered more, not liking how she said that.

"Now" She said, grinning. This grin was more sinister than anything else. "What to do with you… "

"D-don't h-hurt me, Mistress." I whimpered, curling up a little.

"No promises, _**pet**_." she said, a strange lust in her eyes.

I whimpered again, backing up and hitting the head of the bed.

"Why not come closer?" She said, crawling across the bed, getting closer. "I'm gonna _**ravage**_ you either way."

Thinking that she might be gentler if I complied, I hesitantly crawled closer, ears down.

She grabbed me by my maid uniform's collar, ripping it off me roughly.

I yelped, falling forward onto my stomach.

She pulled me up by my hair, looking into my eyes. I don't know what I was seeing, but it didn't resemble Chara at all.

I whimpered in fear, closing my eyes and bracing myself, trembling.

I felt pain all over my body as she did her work. I could feel blood in several places on my body, me able to tell I was covered in various different kinds of marks.

I was crying now, though I didn't sob, her having beat that out of me earlier.

"Oh, don't cry." She said, grinning. "We're just getting started."

She kissed me at that point. It wasn't a kiss of love or passion, it was a kiss of dominance. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth.

My eyes widened, letting her see the turmoil I was in, a disgusted look on my face as I jerked my head back. "Y-y-you're n-n-not C-c-c-hara." I whispered.

"What would give you that idea?" She asked, pulling my head back. "I look like your owner, don't I?"

I looked her right in the eyes. "Y-y-your eyes are d-d-d-different." I whimpered, sobbing.

"Really now?" 'Chara' asked, chuckling. "Is that all?"

"Y-y-your c-c-cruel." I continued, whimpering and trying to get out of her hold, sobbing heavily and loudly.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked, grinning sinisterly.

"Y-y-y-you p-p-p-promised t-t-to b-be m-m-m-my shoulder t-t-to cry on." I sobbed.

Her eyes widened, the green inside them shattering. She looked at me, horror entering her expression as she realized she had done this to me.

"I-I'm so sorry, Rara.' She said, taking gentle hold of me and sobbing into my shoulder. "I-I don't know what happened or what came over me."

She scratched my ears gently, this time the gentle feeling I normally got from her was there.

I broke down into her own shoulder, having barely kept myself together that whole time so I could try to snap her out of it… before I fainted, having lost a lot of blood.

Chara held me, pulling a few king sized pieces of monster chocolate from her pocket. She put one into my mouth, making my mouth chew it.

My body healed, the wounds closing, though now I was red from the blood stains, weakly opening my eyes and flinching when I saw her, whimpering.

"It's okay.' She said, holding me gently. "It's me, Chara. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Y-you a-a-already b-b-b-broke that p-p-p-promise." I whimpered, not moving since the Chara from when she wasn't herself beat me when I tried to in ways she didn't like.

"I saw that." She said, beginning to cry again. "But, I don't know what happened. I don't remember doing that. I-I-I'm so sorry, Rara. If you hate me, I-I'll understand."

"I-i-i d-d-don't h-h-hate you c-c-completely… b-b-but y-y-you'll n-n-need to work f-f-for my trust again." I told her, voice very quiet.

"I understand.' She said, nodding. She kissed my cheek, hugging me close. "But, I don't remember much of anything. The last thing I remember was heading to Muffet's place. What did I do in between then and now?"

I was too stuttery to show her, so I used my magic to show her, projecting my memories like a movie.

She held me close, shuddering.

"I" She said after it was done. "I can't believe I acted like that. Or did that to Frisk. I wouldn't do that even when we were a threesome. But, it seemed to get worse over time… why?"

"I-i-i t-t-think i-it was t-t-the cider." I whispered, still blood covered.

"Hmmm.' Chara said, thinking. "I don't know. That seems like a good reason. But, her cider's never done that before. Trust me, when you were in a coma, I had like ten a day."

"A-a-and w-w-what d-d-did you d-d-do?" I asked.

"Nothing." Chara said. "I just went about my day. Nobody told me I was acting weird."

"C-c-c-c-can w-w-w-we g-g-get the b-b-b-blood off me now?" I asked, sobbing a little.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Do you want a shower or a bath?"

"B-b-bath, y-y-y-you c-c-can b-be i-in t-the room, b-b-but n-not the bath." I told her, looking away.

"I figured.' Chara said, sighing. "Would you like me to bathe you?"

"O-okay… i-i-i'm p-p-p-putting a l-l-little trust i-i-in you." I started.

"Alright." She said, nodding, scratching my ears gently.

"T-t-t-to m-m-m-make sure I d-d-d-don't k-kill myself." I finished, silently enjoying the scratches, though she couldn't tell.

"Don't say something like that." Chara said softly, yet firm. "You'll make me want to."

I nodded shakily, wincing a little because the bad Chara used a similar firm voice. "B-bath n-n-now please."

"Sure." Chara said, gently carrying me bridal style into the bathroom. I could tell this was her gentle hold this time.

When we got there, she turned on the water, letting the tub fill up. She gently put me in the tub, kissing my cheek as she began to wash the blood off of me.

I sat with my back to her, sobbing silently as each time she touched a scar reminded me of earlier.

"It's okay." Chara said, hushing me softly, stroking my face. "I promise you that that side of me will never come out again."

"N-n-no more cider." I whimpered, not leaning into the strokes, sobbing still.

"Right." Chara said. "I promise I won't have any more… oh shit."

"W-w-what?" I asked fearfully.

"I got Frisk one." She said, clenching the fist that wasn't touching me.

"G-g-go smash it." I said,

"Right." Chara said. "Will you be okay here if I leave you to do so?"

"I-i-i-if you're quick." I told her.

"Right." Chara said. "By the way, what clued you in that I wasn't me. Besides the cruelty, I mean? So, I can tell if she's had it in case."

"Eyes." I whispered.

"Eyes?" Chara asked. "What about them?"

"T-t-they'll be different." I whispered.

"Got it.' She said, standing up, kissing my cheek. "I'll be back. Please don't kill yourself. I don't know what I'd do to myself if you do."

"O-o-okay." I whispered.

She ran out, activating her halo.

* * *

Frisk looked at her cider, deciding whether or not to drink it. She wasn't thirsty, but, she didn't want it to go bad.

As she brought it to her mouth, Chara rushed in, smashing it down onto the ground.

"What the heck, Chara?" She asked, angry.

"You know why I groped you and almost killed my girlfriend?" She asked.

"You almost what?!" Frisk asked, horrified.

"We think it's the cider." Chara said.

"It can't be." Frisk said. "You drink that stuff pretty much nonstop."

"Well" Char asiad. "I was fine before I went to Muffet's. The rest I don't remember."

"That is weird." Frisk said. "You sure weren't acting like you, but it wasn't something I could easily prove."

"I'm heading back home." Chara said. "You come whenever."

She took off, returning to the house.

She rushed into the bathroom.

When she got there, the bath had changed from regular to a bubble, and I was silently sobbing as I laid down in it.

"Hey" She said. "I'm back. Ready to finish?"

She yelped, wincing at my sudden appearance. "Y-yes." I said, nodding, moving so that my legs were in the air, them somehow still red.

"Alright." Chara said, gently washing them. "Does that feel good?"

I didn't answer, looking away from her.

"Is there anything else you need cleaned?" She asked, sighing sadly.

I blushed, standing with my back to her, my… private areas still red.

"Rara" Chara said, gently hugging me. "I'm so sorry."

I stiffened when she did, shaking slightly.

She released me, gently cleaning me. Once she was done, she scratched my ears gently, stroking my face.

"All clean." She said.

"T-t-thanks." I whispered, getting out and pulling the drain on the tub.

"You're welcome." She said. "Do you want me to carry you to our room?"

"N-no… b-b-but y-y-you can hold m-my hand." I told her quietly, shakily reaching a hand out to her.

She took it, nodding in shame. I could feel the warmth from this hand, unlike before when she wasn't herself.

When we got to our room, I moved to go to my cat bed, hesitating.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked, looking at me sadly.

I reached up shakily, taking off the collar that I still had on and placing it in the cat bed, grabbing a spare blanket and pillow.

"Rara…" Chara said, tearing up.

Seeing this, I faltered, moving over to the bed and putting the blanket in the middle, putting the pillow below me and curling up on it.

"So" Chara said. "Are you putting a divider in between us?"

"U-u-until I c-c-can b-b-bring myselg t-t-to trust you more." I told her.

"That's understandable." Chara said. "Do you trust me enough for a hug?"

I got up, walking over to her and squeezing her tightly before she could react, quickly hopping back onto my pillow.

"Good night, Rara." Chara said, getting onto the bed, kissing my forehead before getting onto her side.

"N-n-night." I said, falling asleep.

A/N STUFF THINGS ACTIONS!


	5. Chapter 5

**INDIE POV**

I yawned as I got into muffets after yesterday, for some reason the house being a little… tense so I left a little earlier, arriving as Muffet did. "Hey boss." I said.

"Morning, dearie." She said, waving. "How was work yesterday?"

"Good, after Chara showed up like, twice a buncha people came in, there's like five grand in the register." I told her.

"Wow." She said, amazed. "Very good dearie."

"Thanks, well, I'll just chill till my shift starts." I said as we got in, sitting in a booth.

"Alright dearie." She said. "I've got more paperwork, so don't be too loud."

"I'll try not to boss." I assured. A couple minutes later, I heard what sounded like someone running towards here, I got behind the register.

Chara opened the door, walking up to the register.

"Hey Chara, more chocolate Cider?" I asked.

She grabbed me by my shirt, pulling me up to her face.

"Your cider is potentially the reason I nearly killed my girlfriend." She said, eyes flashing.

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's calm down here." I said. "I don't know what your talking about, Muffet let me have some from the employee locker yesterday, and it was fine."

"You better not be lying." She said, growling. "Because if you are…"

"Here, I'll _give you_ one from it to prove it to you." I said. "After you put me down." I added.

She let me down, her eyes boring into me as she did.

I walked over to the mini fridge, opening it and looking for the same kind as yesterday. "Hey, there's only low fat, want that one?" I asked, bringing it to her.

"Low fat my ass." She said, grabbing it and drinking it. "This tastes almost exactly the same minus one little thing. I'll bet that one little thing was what did it."

"Well, I don't make them, I just sell them, if you wanna talk to Muffet I'm sure she won't mind." I said.

"I will." Chara said, walking out. "Later. I'm busy now.'

"Oh yeah." She said, turning around and looking at me. "DON'T let Frisk have any."

"Gotcha." I said, nodding.

She left at this point, leaving me alone.

"What was that dearie?" Muffet asked, coming out. "I heard a bit of a commotion. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, a customer was just a little mad for some reason, I handled it." I assured her.

"Okay, dearie." She said. "Any particular complaint? I try to address them personally. Keeps the business running smoothly."

"Said that the drink caused her to almost kill her girlfriend." I told her.

"Really now?" Muffet said, thinking. "What did you do in response?"

"Gave her one from the employee fridge to show her nothing was wrong, she wants to talk to you later, but for now she's gone." I said.

"Okay" Muffet said. "You did well. By the way, what was her name? So, I'll know who to expect."

"It was Chara." I told her.

Her eyes widened as she gasped in a small breath.

"Well" She said, nodding. "I'll meet with her whenever she's able."

"Need me to play bodyguard?" I asked.

"That won't be necessary." She said. "Besides, I don't need you getting killed trying to stop her. You're my best employee."

I blushed a little smiling. "Okay then, I'll just get back to being your best employee then." I said.

"Alright, dearie." She said, heading back into the back. "And, if any more customers have the same complaint, just handle it carefully."

"Gotcha boss." I told her, nodding.

* * *

 **POV CHANGE**

I yawned as I woke up, looking at Charas half of the bed and seeing it empty, looking down at my scarred form and frowning, tearing up.

"Morning, Rara." Chara said, walking in, holding a tray. "Made ya breakfast."

I flinched, wiping my tears away and taking the plate, it taking all my will to not flinch.

"You need anything else?" She asked. "I gotcha some milk."

She held up a thermos filled with milk.

"It's in this so you don't accidentally spill.' She explained. "I trust you, but, I'd prefer not to have to change the sheets if it's accidentally knocked over. That stuff sours quick."

"O-okay." I said, nodding and taking it, drinking greedily, before I ate the food happily.

"Is it good?" She asked, sitting next to me.

I nodded to her, looking a little nervous with how close she was,

"You okay?" She asked, looking at me.

"Y-yeah." I whispered, nodding.

"Good." Chara said, scratching my ears gently. "Are you feeling better from yesterday?"

"A-a little." I told her, allowing myself to smile slightly at the scratches.

"That's good." Chara said, kissing my cheek. "By the way, I went to Muffet's place this morning."

"R-r-really, w-w-what h-happened?" I asked nervously.

"I got a cider." She said. "But, it was 'low fat' from the employee fridge after I threatened Indie. They tasted almost the exact same except for one thing."

"W-w-what w-w-was that thing?" I asked.

"I don't know.' Chara said. "Buut, I'm sure whatever it was, it's what caused me to act like that."

I hugged her suddenly, crying softly into her chest/

"What's wrong?" She asked, holding me close. "Are you hurting?"

"P-p-phantom p-p-pains." I told her, sniffling.

"Don't worry." She said, gently rubbing my back and scratching my ears. "You're okay. I'm right here. I'll be your shoulder. I promise."

I smiled a little more, restin my head on her shoulder and just enjoying the rubs and scratches, still not letting myself purr.

She continued, kissing my forehead.

I squirmed slightly, but stayed where I was, snuggling into her a little adorably.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

"Yeah." I whispered, nodding.

"Good.' She said, continuing.

"I… should probably put c-clothes on, a-at some point." I mumbled, blushing.

"Oh yeah." Chara said. "I forgot about that. So, what do you want to wear? Maid outfit or typical outfit?"

"I-i'll n-need typical… m-maid is ruined." I reminded her.

"Really?" She asked.

I gestured to the ripped remains of the maid costume on the floor, looking away from her.

"Oh." She said. "Well, don't worry. I'll get you another one."

"Y-you can p-put my 'typical' c-clothes on, if you want." I told her, whispering.

"On me or you?" She asked.

"O-on me." I said.

"Ah." She said. "Sure. You want them on now or later?"

"N-now, p-please, I-i don't w-wanna see the s-scars anymore." I whimpered.

"Right." Chara said, hushing me softly. "I understand."

She grabbed my typical uniform she and Frisk had gotten me, putting it on me carefully.

I had everything except the collar on, that being still in my cat bed.

"There." She said. "You look so adorable in that."

I blushed, looking away.

"So" Chara said, snickering at the blush. "What should we do now?"

I shrugged, not having any ideas.

"How about we go to get ice cream?" She asked.

:O-okay… y-you can hold my hand again." I said, nodding in agreement.

'Okay.' She said, holding out her hand for me to take.

I took it shakily, relaxing a little when it was still a gentle hand.

"Don't worry." She said, kissing my hand. "It's still me."

"I k-know." I whispered, getting a little closer.

"So" She said, scratching my ears again. "Are you ready now or do you want some more milk first?"

"M-more milk." I told her.

"Alright." She said. "Want to walk to the kitchen or be carried?"

"I-i-i t-think I c-can h-handle being c-carred." I whispered nervously.

"Alright." She said, gently picking me up bridal style.

I blushed, squirming a little, before resting my head on her shoulder again and trying to relax.

"It's okay.' Chara said, kissing my forehead again. "I won't hurt you. The only way you'll get hurt here is if I trip. Which I promise I won't."

That only made me a little more nervous, moving into her more.

"It's okay.' She said, carrying me to the kitchen. "See, I didn't trip. I promised you and I try to keep my promises."

I smiled, relaxing a little more.

"So" Chara said, carrying me over to the fridge and opening it. "Regular or chocolate?"

"Chocolate." I told her.

"Alright.' She said, pouring us both a glass.

As soon as she put mine in front of me, it was already empty and I looked like I didn't move.

"You're fast.' She said, hers gone too. "How was it?"

"Good." I told her, blushing a little.

"Good.' She said. "So, now what?"

"W-w-we were gonna g-g-gonna go for i-ice cream." I reminded her.

"Of course." She said. "Let's go."

She carried me out the door and to the ice cream shoppe.

* * *

When we got there me and Chara were just holding hands, me having lost my nerve halfway there and started to panic so she set me down.

"It's fine.' She told me. "I understand. So, what kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Vanilla and chocolate swirl." I told her, blushing still from having had to be put down.

"Sounds good." Chara said. "Let's get some."

We walked up to the counter.

"A mega chocolate peanut butter swirl for me.' She said. "And a vanilla chocolate swirl for the pretty little kitty next to me. "

I blushed deep red in embarrassment, playfully glaring at her.

She grinned back, knowing what she did. She took my ice cream handing it to me as she took hers, still holding my hand.

I grabbed my ice cream, happily eating it as we went out of the ice cream store… only for someone to bump into me, making me drop it and start tearing up.

"Don't worry." Chara said, kissing my cheek. "You can have mine."

"T-t-thanks." I said, blushing and accepting the offered ice cream.

"You're welcome." She said, scrating my ears.

I smiled, getting a dazed look on my face as she did, me eating the icecream.

"Is it good?" She asked.

I nodded, continuing to eat it. "It's like a ressee." I told her.

"Yeah." She said. "It is. Enjoy that. I'll be right over here for a second."

I nodded absentmindedly.

* * *

 **Chara POV**

I walked ofer to the asshol that had bumped into Rara. I grabbed him by his collar, punching him in the face. I decided to leave it a that in case Rara looked over. I walked back over to her, sitting next to her.

* * *

 **Rara POV**

I noticed Chara sitting next to me, deciding to 'reward' her by leaning into her suddenly, continuing to eat the icecream she gave me.

She put an arm around me, holding me gently.

I smiled, finishing the ice cream and leaning my head against her, yawning cutely.

She kissed the top of my head, rubbing my arm with the hand holding it.

I yawned again, a cute mewl escaping me.

She kissed me again, me falling asleep. She gently picked me up, carrying me back home and tucking me into the bed.

I smiled when she did, clinging onto her before she could leave the room.

She smiled, climbing into bed with me, holding onto me as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **POV CHANGE INDIE**

I walked into Grillbys, my shift over for Muffets, taking a seat in a booth.

"Hello, Indie." Frisk said, waving.

"Hey cutey." I said, blushing a little. "I'll have some Fries and ketchup please."

"Alright." She said, getting me some.

"Thanks." I said… drinking from the ketchup after I had a couple fries.

"Welcome." She said, sitting down. "I'm on break. How's your day been?"

"It's been decent, sold 20ks worth of cider, though Chara seemed mad when she came in earlier." I told her.

"Really?" Frisk asked. "Why?"

"She said she almost killed Rara." I said, absentmindedly eating a couple more fries.

"What?" Frisk asked, her eyes widening. "When did she see you?"

"When we opened." I told her.

"Huh." Frisk said. "She told me it had something to do with the cider."

"Well, she left after I gave her some from the employee fridge and I didn't notice anything wrong, so I dunno what's wrong with her." I said, shrugging and finishing my fries.

"Is there a difference between the employee cider and the customer cider?" Frisk asked. "Not that I don't believe you but I know Chara would never do some of the things I heard she did unless she was on some sort of intoxicant."

"Was diet." I told her.

"Diet?" Frisk asked. "There's a difference between regular and diet."

"It was all the employee fridge had." I said, shrugging. "Oh, by the way, I heard from Sans that if I asked Grillby for 'special ketchup' it'd be awesome, can you tell him to get me some?"

"Alright.' Frisk said, heading into the back for a couple minutes, returning with some.

"Thanks." I said, immediately downing it… only to cough at the burn of it.

"Uh" Frisk said. "I think you're a little young for that."

"No, I just wasn't expecting it." I assured her, downing the rest easily. "S-see?" I asked, face now a little flushed.

"You okay?" Frisk asked.

"Y-yeaaaah." I said, slurring a little.

"Oh god." Frisk said. "You're drunk."

"Naaaah I-*hic*i'm fiiine." I said, giggling a little in my drunken state.

"Let's get you home.' Frisk said, standing up.

"O-okay." I said, trying to stand but falling over, giggling as I kayed in the booth seat.

"I'm gonna carry you.' Frisk said, picking me up and carrying me home.

She set me in the bed in our room, me drunkenly holding onto her and not letting her go.

She chuckled, climbing into bed with me, pulling the covers over me and her.

"You better not try anything." She said, playfully sticking her tongue out at me.

With drunken confidence, I made a rainbow colored tongue appear in my mouth, wrapping it around hers and 'kissing' her boldly.

She blushed, pulling away a little.

"Aww, why'dya p-p-*hic*pull away?" I asked, hiccuping and slurring.

"You're drunk.' She said. "You should sleep. Then, maybe."

"Okay." I giggled, falling asleep.

She fell asleep too, holding me. I groped her bottom in my sleep, squeezing. She woke up, yelping. Asleep/drunk me took this as encouragement, squeezing her ass tighter.

"St-stop it." She said, squirming.

My hand immediately stopped groping her ass, just resting there now.

She relaxed, falling back asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a splitting skull ache, groaning in pain.

"You okay?" Frisk asked, waking up.

"What the hell did I _drink_ last night?" I asked her, groaning in pain.

"Alcohol." Frisk said. "When Sans asked you to get that, he meant for him. You're underage. You can't drink alcohol.'

"Well, I'm never touching that stuff again." I grumbled. "Did I do anything?" I asked worried.

"You" Frisk said, blushing. "You grabbed my butt."

I stared at her, processing this for a couple seconds, before I blushed, my whole skull a rainbow, before I groaned in more pain at this.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Hangover, water please." I told her.

"Here." She said, grabbing a glass by the bed.

I greedily drank the water, immediately feeling better. "Thanks." I said, the headache already fading.

"Welcome.' She said. "So, do you have work?"

"Muffet said since I did so good I could take today off, you?" I asked.

"I got the day off to take care of my drunk friend." She said, giggling.

I blushed, smiling up at her. "So, uh, wanna go out and do something?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." She said. "What are you in the mood for?"

"We could see a movie you wanna see." I said.

"Well" She said. "We could see one you wanna see too. A double feature. I'll handle my tickets."

"Okay, I've been wanting to see Zootopia, you?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, nodding. "Let's go see it."

"Sweet, can I… h-hold your hand on the way there?" I asked her nervously as we stood up, holding my hand out for her.

"Only if you don't touch my butt." She said, giggling.

I lowered my gaze, looking ashamed that drunk me did that.

"Don't worry." Frisk whispered. "I just don't want you to do it… _in public_."

I blushed even more, sputtering.

"What?" She asked, giggling.

"Wasn't expecting that." I told her, holding my hand out to her.

"Neither was I." She said, grinning, taking it.

We walked to the movies, me smiling at her as we went in.

* * *

We were in the second movie, it being a horror movie, me sitting next to Frisk as we watched it.

A particularly scary scene popped up, Frisk jumping into my arms.

I chuckled, blushing a little as I looked at her. "Scared?" I asked.

"N-no." She said, shaking her head. "I'm… just enjoying your arms is all."

"Sure." I said, rolling my eyes. "That's what you leaped into them like Scooby doo into Shaggys."

"Yep." She said, nodding, sticking with the story.

I set her back down into her seat, wrapping a arm around her shoulders and blushing a little more.

Another scary part happened, her doing the same thing, but this time burying her face in my shoulder.

"You _sure_ about that?" I asked her, chuckling with a blush.

"Y-yeah." She said, nodding. "I-I just r-really like your shoulder."

Another scary part happened, her squeezing me tightly.

"You're scared, admit it." I said, rubbing her back with my thumb soothingly, still holding her.

"N-no, I'm not." She said.

It was the end of the movie in a peaceful scene, the main character saying 'it's a beautiful day outside'.

Frisk curled into a ball and shuddered.

"A-Alright, I'm scared." She said, squeezing my neck.

"C-careful, don't snap that." I said, slightly teasingly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"O-okay." She said, loosening up

"Now, let's get outta here before it starts again." I started. "Don't want you to be scared anymore." I taunted teasingly.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

I did the same, carrying her out of the movie theater.

"Now what?" She asked.

"I dunno." I said, shrugging, blushing when I realised I was still carrying her, setting her down.

"Ice cream?" she asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Yay." She said, jumping on my back. "Let's go!"

I chuckled, walking us to the ice cream stand across the street.

"What kind do you want?" She asked.

"Vanilla." I told her.

"Alright." She said.

We got our ice cream, eating it.

"This is nice." I said, us sitting down together, me holding her hand with a very faint blush.

"Yeah." She said, a similar blush on her face.

"Wanna go home now?" I asked after we finished.

"Sure." She said.

I teleported us home, us appearing on the couch, with me on top of her, making me blush since I didn't mean to.

"Well" She said, grinning. "This is a bit of a role reversal isn't it? I was on you earlier."

"Y-yeah." I muttered, blushing.

"Well, I like it." She said, kissing where my lips would be I I had 'em.

My eye sockets widened, me 'kissing' her back.

She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me.

I hugged her back, closing my sockets and prodding her mouth with my tongue.

She moaned a little, pulling me closer.

I bit her bottom lip a little, hugging her tighter.

She opened her mouth, granting me access.

I wrestled her tongue with mine, slowly gaining ground as I explored her mouth.

She granted me full access, me eagerly exploring her mouth as I 'kissed' her.

"Get a room." Chara said, holding Raras hand.

I blushed, pulling my head back in surprise.

"You too." Frisk said.

"We already have a room.' Chara said. "In fact, we were jus sleeping in it, weren't we, Rara?"

Rara nodded, looking like she was trying to not panic with being close to Chara.

"Seems you two made up alright." Frisk said.

"Good enough that we can be near each other." Chara said.

"Good for you." I said.

"Yeah." Chara said, giving Rara's hand a little squeeze. She hesitated for a second, before squeezing back softly.

"So" Frisk asked. "You haven't acted weird. So, it was the cider?"

"Probably." Chara said.

"Still no clue what you're talking about." I said, sitting up on Frisk.

"Well" Frisk said. "I've never known Chara to make up stories. She says it's what made her act like she did."

"I didn't see anything strange with any of the people I sold it to." I told them, confused.

"Well" Frisk said. "How many of them came back that you actually know well?"

"Well, I know no _body_ besides you all and Sans, but all of the people from the first day came back with more people." I said. "They seemed happy."

"Hmm.' Frisk said, thinking. "Did you notice anything physically different about them?"

"Not really, but they weren't really there long, just to get there Cider and go." I told her, shrugging as I helped her sit up.

"We may have to do some digging of our own." Frisk said. "Stay out of this Indie. We don't want you to lose your job."

"Okay." I said, hugging her.

"So" Chara said. "What should we do, Rara?"

"I-i dunno." Rara said, a little scared. "I-i could go invisible a-and check it out."

"I've got a better idea." Chara said. "We could get some cider and have Alphys analyze it. I don't want you getting hurt in case something's going on in there."

"I'd be fine." Rara insisted, crossing her arms and huffing.

"Rara." Chara looked at her with a strange look. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." She insisted, looking down.

"Please.' Chara said.

"D-don't y-you trust me t-to not get hurt?" Rara asked, looking up at Chara teary eyed.

"I don't want to take the risk." Chara said, taking her into a gentle hug. "I almost lost you once. I don't want to lose you for real."

Rara teared up more, hugging Chara back and crying into her chest.

Chara rubbed her gently, scratching her ears and kissing her forehead.

"Wow that went from teasing to serious to sad in like two minutes." I commented.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "They clearly care about each other."

"Wanna go to our room?" I asked, blushing a little, 'kissing' her on the lips quickly.

"Sure.' She said, returning it.

I took her hand, us walking to our room, but when I looked back at her to smile at her I hit something as I looked back forward, holding my face in pain.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I think, how bad is it?" I asked, looking at her, there being cracks in my forehead.

"A few cracks." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"That's… bad." I said, frowning.

"Can you heal it?" She asked.

"I can try." I told her, right eye glowing green as I tried… only to stop immediately, yelping in pain, there now a small hole in my forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"It made a hole in my head!" I said, annoyed.

"Here.' Frisk said, pulling out a candy bar from her pocket. "Try this."

I hate the bar, only to fall to the ground and curl up in pain as the hole widened, screaming in pain.

"Oh no!" She said, holding me. "Please don't die.'

I thrashed in pain in her hold, my forehead feeling like it was on fire.

She kissed my forehead, accidentally getting a bit of bone from my forehead in her mouth.

She backed up, looking at me.

"Are you okay"? She asked.

"I-if y-y-you w-w-wanted m-me in y-you, y-ya could _ask_." I joked, grimacing in pain, faintly blushing.

She blushed, looking away.

"I-is there anything that would help with the pain?" She asked.

"N-now I j-just need to d-deal with it, i-it's stopped widening." I told her.

"Okay." She said, nodding.

Suddenly, I noticed I could see more, me blinking all three eyes in surprise.

She looked surprised, blinking her own.

"Well, looks like _eye_ got something new outta this." I said.

She giggled, flicking where my nose would be.

I scrunched up my face somehow, all three eyes looking at where she flicked.

"What?" She asked, giggling. "It's not such a big _flicking_ deal."

I laughed, holding my sides. "Wow, that's a real _rib tickler_." I told her.

"I know." She said, giggling. "That's why _eye head_ it.'

"You're gonna break my _funny bone_." I told her, laughing harder.

"Then _eye_ better stop." She said.

"Your _crack_ ing me up." I said.

"Okay, let's stop.' She said, laughing. "I don't think either of us need a laugh based injury.'

"Okay." I agreed, getting up and going into our room. "So, did you want me in you now or?" I asked, blushing and grinning.

"Hmm.' She said, thinking, blushing as well. "Let me get some water first. I tend to get awful thirsty when I do intense 'workouts'."

"R-r-really?" I asked, eyes wide, not having expected her to say yes, since I was just joking.

"Sure." She said, draping an arm over me. "I'm used to being… _entered_."

I blushed deeply, squirming.

"Don't worry.' Frisk said, giggling. "I'm just kidding. Well, not about the being entered part.'

"I'm both disappointed and slightly relieved, mostly disappointed." I told her, still blushing.

"Why?" She asked.

"N-n-no reason." I said, blushing as I got into bed.

"Really?" She asked, climbing in as well.

"Y-yep." I state, turning away from her to hide my blushing face.

"Uh huh." She said, leaning over me. "You sure you don't wanna hear some of my… stories?"

"M-maybe." I said, blushing more.

"Well" Frisk said. "You'd be surprised then."

"I-i-if you w-w-wanna share…" I trialed off.

"Well" She said, thinking. "I'm tired now. Maybe when we get to that point of our relationship. Don't need you getting jealous now, do we?"

"Okay." I said, sounding disappointed.

"Trust me." She said. "You'd get instantly jealous. Chara and Rara are pretty good mistresses."

"Okay." I said, now sounding jealous, annoyed, and disappointed.

"Don't worry." She said. "I won't go back to them. I'm with you now."

I smiled, hugging her and putting her head on my ribcage, using my magic to make it comfortable.

She hugged back, snuggling into my grip.

* * *

"This is my first and easiest job ever." I said at Muffets the next day as I took money from another repeat customer.

"Careful, dearie." She said, chuckling. "Or I'll give you jobs to do around the place."

"What would they be? If it's not much, I could use the money somehow." I said, taking another order.

"Cleaning the bathrooms." She said. "It'd just be added to your normal day."

"I could do that _now_." I deadpanned, snapping my fingers. "There, done."

"Nice try, dearie." Muffet said, smirking. "This place nullifies magic used on anything other than self. It's not because of you, it's because certain other magic users caused a fight. You wouldn't know them though."

"Check." I said, smirking. "My magics a _bit_ stronger than the usual."

She looked in.

"Still dirty, dearie." She said.

"Dammit, missed a spot." I grumbled, snapping my fingers again, putting some more power into it and cleaning it.

"Now, it's clean." She said. "The field's not very strong, but, any common monster can't use magic in it."

"Good thing I'm not common then." I said.

"Yep." She said. "Most aren't, but it's mostly so the children don't."

"No, I mean, I'm not just a regular Monster." I clarified.

"I get it." She said. "So, dearie, how's business today?"

"I got 50k so far." I told her. "People really like the Cider… cept Chara, but meh."

"Yeah" She said, thinking. "Except Chara…"

"You okay there boss, you're zoning." I said.

"Hmm?" She asked, snapping back. "Oh, it's nothing. Just go about your work, dearie."

"Okay." I said, shrugging and continuing.

* * *

 **RARA POV**

I yawned as I woke up on top of something, feeling something soft under my head and reaching a paw up, squeezing it sleepily.

A thing under my body tensed a little bit, relaxing immediately after.

"Enjoying my breast?" Chara asked, raising an amused eyebrow at me.

I blushed deep red, immediately removing my hand and going to the other side of the room.

"I never said I didn't like it." Chara said, snickering as she walked over to me. "But, you're the only one that can do that."

I simply stayed red, covering my face with my hands, squirming in embarrassment.

"Don't worry.' She said, stopping her snickering, putting her arm on my shoulder, giving me a gentle squeeze. "I'm not mad or upset, I promise."

"I k-know…" I started, suddenly fondling both breast. "Y-you love it when I do that."

She grinned, scratching my ears.

"There we go." She said. "You're getting closer to becoming like your old self."

I blushed, letting very quiet purrs escape me, swatting her breast playfully.

"So, I was thinking" Chara said, rubbing my back as well as scratching my ears. "We could get more ice cream and see a movie. That sound good?"

"O-okay." I said, purring the smallest bit louder.

"Can I carry you this time?" Chara asked.

"O-okay." I whispered, nodding.

She gently picked me up, holding me.

"Comfortable?" She asked.

"Yeah." I whispered, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Good." She whispered back, kissing my forehead.

I squirmed a little, smiling up at her, smiling back.

"Are you ready?" She asked. "Or, do you want some milk first?"

"Maybe a little." I told her.

"Okay." She said, carrying me downstairs to the kitchen.

She got me some chocolate milk as well as some for herself.

I drank it before she even got hers finished pouring, holding the cup out with a cute and adorable look on my face.

"You want more, little kitty?" She asked, chuckling.

I mewled, telling her I did.

She chuckled, getting me some more, and more more for herself.

I drank mine so fast it looked like it just wasn't filling, causing her to put most of the jug into my cup before I stopped and let her fill it and turn to hers, me finishing mine with a milk mustache on my face.

She downed the rest, having a mustache of her own.

I giggled a little, amused at this.

"I guess we're twins." She said, grinning.

I kissed her, licking up her mustache.

She kissed me back ,licking up mine.

I giggled, nuzzling her a little. "Movie now." I whispered.

"Sure." Chara said, carrying me there.


	6. Chapter 6

I hugged my arms around Charas neck as she took me into the movie theater, not noticing what movie we went into.

"You don't mind scary, do you?" She asked.

"N-no." I said, mentally bracing myself.

"Okay.' She said. "This one shouldn't be too scary. If you need to, just hide your face in my chest. Or, we could just walk out."

"S-s-something t-tells me w-we both like t-the first one better." I whispered.

"Yeah." She said, snickering. "I think we do."

I sat next to her, holding her hand as the movie came on.

It was a scary movie. There was a very scary scene that came on.

I yelped in fear, jumping into her lap and burying my face in her chest, trembling.

She rubbed my back comfortingly, scratching my ears and kissing my head.

"It's okay." She said softly. "It won't hurt you, but you don't have to move."

As soon as I mustered the courage to turn around in her lap, another jump scare happened, making me yelp again and trembling into her breast, practically vibrating.

"It's okay." She whispered. "I'm right here. No reason to be scared. You wanna just sit in my lap?"

I nodded into her chest, rubbing against her breast accidentally.

"Okay." She said, pretending not to notice.

Noticing this, I continued nodding.

She grinned, rubbing my back.

I let little purrs escape me, pulling my head back a bit and resting my head on her chest, somehow managing to fall asleep.

She held me close, whispering a lullaby into my ear.

I smile in my sleep, turning onto my side and curling up in her lap.

She held me, stroking my face.

I leaned into it a little, purring softly in my sleep as the movie continued, us staying like that until it was over.

When it was over, she didn't move her legs, not wanting to disturb my sleep.

I yawned adorably, waking up, blinking the sleep from my eyes.

"Afternoon, sleepy kitty." she said.

"Ice cweam now?" I asked sleepily and adorably.

"Sure." Chara said, smiling at my adorableness.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and legs around her waist as she got up, using my magic to make it so I was on her back, resting my head on the back of her neck as she held me up from my butt, making me blush.

"Comfortable?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her, whispering, face red.

"Good." She said, smiling. "Do you want a nice walk or a run?"

"Run!" I exclaimed, giggling.

"Alright." Chara said, taking off in a run towards the ice cream shop.

"Weeee!" I yelled, giggling.

We arrived, Chara taking a run around the block so I could have some extra fun. However, when we got there, before she could slow down, some jerk tripped her, making us fall, me letting go of her as we hit the ground and me rolling, causing me to get injured more.

She stood up, coming over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, picking me up gently.

"N-no." I said, sobbing.

"It's okay." She said, sitting down, holding me. "It's okay. Now, where does it hurt?"

"M-m-my a-a-arms and l-l-legs, mostly." I told her, since those were more exposed, cuts and scratches covering them, a couple red.

"Don't worry. "Chara said, kissing my cheek, holding up some monster chocolate to my mouth. "This'll heal the cuts.'

"T-thanks." I said, taking it and eating it, smiling as they faded.

"Do they still hurt?" She asked.

"No." I told her.

"Good." Chara said, holding me. "Do you still want ice cream?"

"Y-yes." I said.

"Alright.' Chara said. "Do you want to be carried? Actually, can you wait right here while I go and check something. I promise I won't be long at all. Less than a minute."

"O-okay, I-i'll wait in the ice cream store." I said, going in.

"Wait." Chara said, coming up behind me. "Here's the money. Please get us the same stuff we got last time, okay?"

"Okay." I said, nodding and taking it.

* * *

 **Chara POV**

I found the asshole that had tripped me, punching his lights out. I ran back to Rara, not saying a thing to her about it.

* * *

 **Rara POV**

"You okay in here?" she asked, returning.

"Yeah." I told her, handing her ice cream as I started eating mine.

"Thanks." She said, leaning forward and giving mine a small lick.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, pouting.

"Don't worry." She said, grinning. "You can lick mine."

I did, giving it a bigger lick then she did mine.

"Is that how it's gonna be?" She asked, grinning.

I smirked, quickly eating the rest of mine before she could take another look, ignoring the brain freeze.

"Oh?" Chara asked. She put her cone up to my nose, getting ice cream on it.

I scrunched my face up, looking at my nose and trying to lick the ice cream with my tongue but failing.

"Lemme help you.' Chara said, licking the ice cream off my nose, kissing it.

I blushed, squirming in embarrassment.

"You okay?" Chara asked, grinning. "Your embarrassment seems to be conflicting your brainfreeze."

I winced in pain, still blushing, squirming.

"Seriously" She said. "You okay? You look like it hurts a little."

"B-brainfreeze, too much ice cream at once." I told her, whimpering a little in pain.

"It's okay." She said, kissing my forehead, scratching my ears and rubbing my back to warm me up.

I smiled a little, hugging her, stealing another lick of her ice cream.

"You sneak.' She said, continuing. "Your brainfreeze cured yet?"

"Yep." I told her, stealing another lick and giggling.

"Well then." She said. "Let's finish this together. No, it's not like Frenching, it's sharing ice cream."

"O-okay.' I said, blushing more, us finishing the ice cream.

"Good?" She asked me.

"Yes." I started, before I blushed a dark red. "I-i t-t-think I c-c-can wear t-t-the collar a-a-again." I whispered nervously.

"Okay.' Chara said. "You have the choice."

"I-i w-w-want y-y-you to p-put it on me." I told her, rubbing a arm nervously.

"Okay.' She said, smiling. "Do you want me to carry you home?"

"S-sure." I said.

"Okay.' She said, picking me up bridal style.

I blushed beet red, hiding my face in her breasts.

"Don't worry.' She said. "We'll walk this time so I don't trip."

"O-okay." I said, snuggling into her and yawning cutely.

She grinned, holding me and walking home.

By the time we got home, I was asleep, so she took me upstairs, tucking me into the bed.

I smiled, snuggling into the bed mewling adorably.

She kissed my forehead, turning to leave the room.

I whimpered, shivering in fear as a nightmare started, starting to cry.

"Rara, what's wrong?" She asked, coming back over to me. She climbed under the the covers with me.

"It's okay.' She said, holding me and scratching my ears, kissing my forehead, hushing me. "I'm right here. Don't worry, Rara. I won't let you go."

I whimpered again, grabbing onto her in my sleep and burying my face in her chest, shaking.

"Hush now." She whispered, rubbing my back. "You're alright. I won't let the nightmare hurt you. You're safe."

I calmed down slightly, nuzzling her in my sleep and hugging her.

"There we go." She whispered, hugging back. "It's okay. It can't hurt you."

I smiled, falling back into a peaceful sleep.

She held onto me, kissing my forehead as she fell asleep herself.

* * *

 **Indie POV**

I was asleep, feeling my hands in two different places with soft things there, squeezing them to find out what they were.

I could _feel_ Frisk blush under me at that. I was still asleep mostly however, so I started kneading them.

I could feel her suck in a breath.

Still mostly asleep, I continued, curiously playing with the two 'mysterious' objects.

"Uh" Frisk said. "Are you awake there, Indie?"

I stopped immediately. "Huh?" I asked sleepily.

"If you wanted some t&a" She said playfully. "I prefer to be asked. Though, in Chara and Rara's cases, they didn't ask either."

"S-s-s-so, can I c-c-continue?" I asked nervously, blushing.

"If you can do it right." She said, grinning playfully.

I sensually rubbed her ass cheek with one hand, playfully rubbing her breast with the other and teasing her nipple through her shirt.

"A-am I doing it right?" I asked nervously, blushing.

"I'll let you know when you're done." She said, giggling.

I move my hand from her ass to her other breast, kneading both sensually, teasing her nipples by pulling them a little.

She moaned a little, enjoying it.

I blushed more at the moan, continuing more confidently.

She moaned a little more, kissing my forehead.

I blushed more, kneading her breast and teasing her nipples rougher.

"Careful." She said, grinning. "I don't think we're quite that far in our relationship yet."

I blushed even more. "H-how l-long till y-you think we are?" I asked nervously, continuing gentler.

"Who knows?" Frisk said. "But, we've only just met a week ago, so we should spend more time together before we take such a big leap. I've known Chara and Rara for years, so with them, it's different."

"Okay." I said, nodding. "Wanna get something to eat now?"

"Sure." She said. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I could make home fries." I offered.

"Sounds good.' Frisk said, smiling.

"See ya downstairs." I said, teleporting downs stairs and starting to make some.

She walked downstairs a few minutes later, dressed.

"I'm almost done, take a seat." I told her, flipping the home fries to cook the other side as I put salt and pepper on them.

"Alright.' She said, doing so.

I hummed as I cooked the homefries, waiting until they were golden brown, butting half on a plate for her and half on my own, bringing them over with a spoon and fork for her, since I didn't know which she wanted, and a spoon for me, the ketchup already on the table.

However, she used her fingers instead.

"Okay, interesting." I said amusedly, starting to eat my own after ketchuping it.

"What?" She asked.

"Any reason you're using your fingers?" I asked curiously.

"Habit." She said, shrugging.

"Why's that a habit?" I asked.

"Have you met Chara?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, so? She's not here right now." I said, finishing my food.

"Well" Frisk said. "We used to never use silverware for anything that wasn't mush or liquid."

"Ah." I said. "Well, to each their own I guess, it good?"

"Yep." She said, eating more.

"Smells good." Chara said, grabbing one of Frisk's with her fingers.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, blinking in surprise.

"My room." She said.

"Okay… did you want a plate?" I asked.

"Nah." She said, taking a handful of Frisk's. "Headin' back to my room. Later."

"Whatever, I'mma go play some smash." I said, going to the living room and starting the game up.

"I'll play too.' Frisk said.

I picked Greninja, smirking.

Frisk picked Lucario, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

"How are we keeping this up?" I asked, us both using our down specials to counter each other for the last ten minutes.

"We're both good with counters." She said, shrugging.

That caused her to mess up, however, me hitting her and winning the game.

"Nice." She said.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked, it being saturday so neither of us had work.

"Not sure." She said.

"We could just enjoy being together." I said, blushing.

"Sure." She said, smiling.

I wrapped my arm around her, blushing more.

She wrapped her arm around me as well.

I rested my skull on the top of her head, smiling.

She smiled, leaning onto my shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure I love you." I whispered.

"I'm pretty sure I love you too." she said.

I kissed the top of her head, blushing.

She snuggled into my grip, blushing as well.

"W-wanna d-do anything special?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I-i dunno." I admitted, blushing in embarrassment.

"How about we nap here?" She asked. "That sounds pretty special."

"S-sure." I agreed, leaning my skull on her head.

She snuggled further into my grip, us falling asleep.

* * *

 **RARA POV**

I was whimpering while asleep, tossing and turning, not feeling Chara near me.

Suddenly, she was back, holding me again, whispering and stroking me.

I purred a little, opening my eyes and looking at her sleepily.

"Morning, pretty kitty." She said, kissing my forehead.

I smiled, sleepily booping her nose and giggling adorably.

She grinned, booping mine back.

I sleepily giggled, mewling loudly with yawn as I woke up fully.

Chara kissed my forehead, scratching my ears.

I purred softly, blushing. "Y-y-you c-c-can put i-it on now." I told her nervously.

"Put what on?" Chara asked.

I motioned to my neck.

"Oh." Chara said, understanding. "Well, where is it?"

"O-on m-my kitty bed." I told her.

"Alright." Chara said, getting up and getting it. She held it up to me, showing it.

"Now, hold still.' she said gently. "I don't want to get it too tight."

I nodded, moving so she had full access to my neck and closing my eyes, bracing myself.

She carefully put it on, fastening it. After she was done, she held up a mirror.

"Looks nice on you." She said.

"I-i know, I-i h-had it o-on before." I said, smiling and blushing, giving her the leash that was still attached.

"Well" She said, taking it and kissing my forehead. "Now it looks even better."

I blushed heavily, smiling at her. "I-i t-t-think I c-c-can h-handle s-s-some l-light 'fun'." I told her.

"O-okay." Chara said. "Why don't we start with you telling me what you're okay with. That way I don't go too far."

"N-no 'punishments', a-a-and no b-bondage y-yet, b-b-but I-i think I-i can h-handle the r-rest." I told her, face dark red.

"Alright." Chara said, stroking my face. "It's perfectly fine. I understand. You're in charge here. Well, you know what I mean."

"Y-your c-c-can u-undress me n-now." I said after a couple seconds.

"Okay." Chara said, carefully undressing me. "Just tell me if you get uncomfortable or need to stop."

I nodded, slightly squirming as she undressed me, moaning softly when she brushed against my more 'private' bits.

"So" Chara asked. "What should we do when we're done here? I'm kinda in the mood for pizza. You want pizza?"

"S-sure." I said, nodding, subconsciously covering my breast and vagina with my hands.

"Alright." Chara said. "What do you want on it? If our tastes are too different, I'll just order two different ones."

"W-w-whatever's fine." I told her. "C-can w-we continue n-now?" I asked.

"Sure." Chara said. "I was just making casual conversation to make you more comfortable."

"W-w-want m-me to u-undress you now?" I asked nervously.

"If you want to." Chara said, shrugging.

I nervously did, constantly checking that I was doing it right.

"Listen, Rara." Chara said, putting an arm around me, stroking my face. "I don't care how you do it. Well, so long as you don't rip my clothes. But, otherwise, it's up to you. Also, when was the last time either of us bathed?"

"F-f-for m-m-me, a-a-after… _it_ , happened." I whispered, trembling.

"Hey" Chara said, hushing me, kissing my forehead. "It's okay. It won't hurt you again. I haven't bathed in the same amount of time. How about after this we shower together?"

"O-okay." I said, nodding.

"Cool." Chara said, scratching my ears. "How do you feel about us getting ourselves a couple bathrobes? You'd look pretty cute in a bathrobe."

"O-okay." I agreed.

"Cool." Chara said. "We can grab those after we get a shower since we're gonna be pretty dirty after this."

"Y-yeah." I said, hesitantly nibbling on her nipple.

"It's good you're coming back out of your shell.' Chara said, kissing my forehead and stroking my face.

I purred, teasing her vagina with my tail, rubbing her left breast with my hand as I nibbled and licked her right, squeezing her ass with my left hand.

"You haven't lost your edge." Chara said, rubbing my back gently.

"T-thanks." I mumbled around her breast, suckling it now as I continued, teasingly pulling her nipped that was in my hand, kneading her ass with my other hand.

"Welcome." She said, grabbing my ass.

I yelped, blushing slightly darker, biting her nipple a little and pulling as I continued playing with her.

"Didn't expect that, didja?" She asked, snickering. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I promise."

I moved the hand on her ass to her vagina, putting a couple fingers in and thrusting them in and out of her, nibbling one breast as I pulled and toyed with the other.

"You're doing good, Rara." Chara said, kissing me.

I kissed her back, moaning softly as she started kneading my ass.

She scratched my ears, continuing to knead my ass.

I purred, moaning in pleasure, upping the pleasure I was giving her, a little disappointment on my face since I haven't heard her moan yet.

She moaned, nibbling on my neck.

I moaned louder, smiling now, a pleasured look on my face as I upped the pleasure again, adding another finger in her and being slightly rougher on her breast.

"You're doing wonderful, Rara.' Chara said, kissing my neck.

"T-t-thanks." I whispered, moving my hand from her breast and to her ass, nibbling on her collar bone, slightly digging into her ass with my claws.

"Are your claws out on reflex or on purpose?" Chara asked. "I don't mind, I was just curious."

"Purpose." I told her, kneading her ass, causing her to get red lines on her ass.

"Okay.' Chara said. "Well, you're still doing very wonderful."

I moved to her other cheek, putting my other hand completely in her now, lightly biting her collar bone.

She moaned, kissing my neck, nibbling on it as she massaged my breast.

I moaned, starting to get a little dazed, increasing the pleasure I was giving her.

"You okay?" She asked. "You sound a little out there?"

"Y-yes." I assured, thrusting my hand in her harder and faster.

"Okay." She said. "Just making sure. Don't wanna make you go unconscious again."

I moaned loudly, reaching my limit.

"Alright." Chara said, realizing it. "I think that's enough. You did wonderful though.'

I whimpered, wanting to finish.

"Don't worry.' Chara said, nibbling on my neck and tracing her finger up and down my body. "I'll let you finish."

I moaned, giving her pleading eyes, taking my hand out of her and putting both at my sides.

She put her hand in me, using her fingers expertly.

I moaned loudly, clenching around her.

She continued, upping her skill level and kissing me at the same time.

I moaned louder, clenching around her hand and finishing.

"There you go. She said, kissing me. "Feel better?"

I nodded, resting my head on her breast, me sweaty.

"Good." She said, taking me into a hug. "Ready for a nice shower? Or, should we take a bath?"

"Bath, so I can lay on you." I whispered, blushing agian.

"Perfectly fine by me." She said, smiling. "Do you want to walk or be carried?"

I went limp against her, telling her my answer.

"I figured.' She said, kissing me and carrying me into the bathroom.

"So" She asked. "How hot do you want the water?"

"Almost as much as you." I told her.

She blushed a little, snickering as she turned on the water, kissing me as it filled up the tub.

I kissed her back, smiling at being able to make her blush.

"Now" She said, getting in, lying down with me on her. "Let's relax."

I relaxed against her, lying on my side as I used her breasts like pillows, purring in pleasure from the warm water.

She held me, rubbing my side, sighing in contentment.

"This is nice.' She said. "Especially since you're here."

'Chara?" I asked, looking her at her adorably, twice as adorable then when we were at the carnival.

"Oh jeez." She said, blushing. "Don't make me have a nose bleed in here. You'll ruin the water. What is it, Rara?"

"I wuv you." I told her, making my face even more adorable as I looked up at her, beaming.

"Oh jeez.' Chara said, blushing harder, a smile on her face at the restoration of trust. "Well, I love you too, Rara."

She leaned down and kissed my forehead, stroking my face.

I purred, leaning into it, somehow getting more adorable.

"You know" She said. "You're the only one I know that only gets cuter as time goes on."

I blushed at the compliment, getting twice as adorable and cute as I put my paws under my chin, mewling as I pawed at her.

A small trickle of blood came from her nose as she grinned, kissing me.

I kissed her back, licking the blood up before it could get into the water.

"Thanks." She said, scratching my ears.

I purred, resting my head on her breast and yawning sleepily.

"Tired?" She asked.

"Wes." I told her adorably, curling up on her a little.

"Alright." She said, holding me as I fell asleep, running her fingers through my hair.

I smiled in my sleep as she did, leaning into her hand slightly.

After Chara was tired of the water, she got out, putting us both in robes and carrying me like a baby to our room.

I was curled up adorably in her hold, knees near my chest and paws to my chin, tail in between my legs as I mewled in my sleep.

She sat on our bed, holding me and rocking me.

I turned my head in my sleep, bracing myself by putting my paws on her chest as I started suckling her breast in my sleep, trying to get milk and whimpering when none came..

"Silly kitty." Chara said, blushing. "It doesn't work that way."

She went to the kitchen, holding me and pouring me some chocolate milk into a plastic water bottle like runners use. She gave this to me.

I grabbed both sides of it, suckling on it and mewling happily.

"There you go.' Chara said, kissing my cheek.

I mewled happily, before I finished what was in the bottle, whimpering again.

"You want more?" She asked.

Sleep my answered by mewling, accidentally dropping the bottle and pawing at her.

"Alright then." Chara said, pouring me more.

I happily suckled on it, slower this time, looking adorable.

"You're so damn cute." Chara said, kissing my cheek.

I giggled in my sleep, squirming a little and continuing to drink.

She grabbed the jug, taking it upstairs with us, sitting back down on our bed.

This continued for a while, me drinking the whole jug a cup at a time before I finished, going into a slightly deeper sleep, relaxing.

She held me still, resting her head on my chest.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, stretching a little, nuzzling against Chara.

She held me, scratching my ears.

"So, what're we gonna do today?" I asked her.

"Well" Chara said. "I was gonna swing by Muffet's and grab that cider."

"Okay, do you want me to stay here?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chara said. "It would be better. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Awww… okay." I said, crossing my toes, nuzzling against her.

"Good." She said, kissing me.

I kissed her back, waiting until she left until I went invisible and intangible, following her.

* * *

I floated behind Chara into the store, feeling something try to cut off my magic but I resisted.

Chara walked into the store, getting a cider from Indie and walking out.

I floated into the back, phasing through the wall and looking around. The back was bigger then what the building itself led to believe, it pratically being a warehouse back here, Muffet sitting at a office desk and working on something, crates, presumably filled with cider, everywhere.

She didn't seem to notice me, still working.

Suddenly, I felt a, much stronger, force cut me off from my magic before I could react, me yelping in surprise as I fell to the floor.

"Well well well" came the voice of Muffet standing behind me. "Look what we have here. A cat burglar."

I froze, slowly turning to the spider monster, ears down as I took a couple steps back.

"Nice try, dearie." She said, grabbing my arms. "You're not getting away that easily."

I whimpered in fear, trying to fight against what was blocking my magic, bot not able to concentrate enough through my fear.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now." Muffet said, sighing. "I guess I'll just keep you here until I figure out a proper way to... _dispose of you_."

I whimpered in fear, shaking.

"Need to keep you quiet." Muffet said, using two of her arms to pin my arms while two more bound them with webs. She continued on my legs and then covered my mouth with the webbing.

I yelled in my bonds, eyes wide and fearful, struggling.

"Don't bother." She said, chuckling. "No one can hear you in here."

I whimpered in fear, crying now.

"Save it." Muffet said, dragging me by the bonds holding my arms over to a closet looking thing.

I cried as she put me in it, closing it and leaving me in there.

* * *

 **INDIE POV**

"Well, today's been a little slow." I idly commented.

"What was that dearie?" Muffet asked, coming out of the back, looking a little sweaty.

"Nothing, just it's a slow day today, I only made 30k so far." I said, winking my third eye. "You okay? You're sweating." I asked, concern leaking into my voice.

"It's pretty warm in the back." She said, waving her hand in front of her face. "I think I need to adjust the ac."

"Here, let me." I said, using my magic to cool her down a little.

"Thanks, dearie." Muffet said. "I'll fix the air later."

"No problem." I state, smirking. A couple hours later, I was just about to leave, when I heard running.

Chara burst through the door, Frisk with her.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Up your ass if you don't tell me where my girlfriend is.' Chara said, yanking me to her face by my collar.

"W-why would I know where Rara is?" I asked, confused and a little startled.

"I came in here to get a cider." Chara said. "But, when I got back, Rara wasn't there. I came to Frisk and she said that Rara would probably have snuck in here to investigate."

"Well… that's a hell of a assumption." I started.

"I'll give you hell if you don't tell me where Rara is." Chara said, growling.

"I, _don't_ _ **know**_." I said.

"If I find out you're lying" Chara said in a very chilling tone. "Your girlfriend won't save you from what I do to you."

"I promise that I don't, but I can let you into the back to see Muffet, you still have the appointment." I told her.

"Fine." Chara said, releasing me. "You get to it."

I walked to the back door, knocking on it loudly.

"Is there a problem, dearie?" Muffet asked.

"Charas here for that appointment." I told her.

"Uh, sorry, dearie." She said quickly. "I can't take appointments at the moment. I'm too busy. Later, I'll have more free time."

"I don't think that's something I should tell her, she's kinda mad." I said.

"Well" Muffet said. "She can't just barge in. That's informal."

"I don't think she cares." I told her, looking back and seeing Chara's face, looking back to Muffet with a little panic on mine.

Chara kicked down the door, barging in.

I quickly dodged out of the of the door, pulling Muffet with me.

"You probably shouldn't leave." Frisk whispered to me. "I don't think she's gonna stop until she's either torn the place apart looking for Rara or found her."

"Well, I'm gonna need a new job after this." I said, sighing.

"Don't worry dearie." Muffet said. "You couldn't have stopped her anyway."

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"You're welcome, dearie." She said.

"Find anything, Chara?" I called out.

"No." Chara said, storming out. "It's fine. I'm not apologizing though. My girlfriend's still missing."

"Might you try her favorite places?" Muffet suggested.

"Yeah.' Chara said. "Come on, Frisk."

As they left, I thought I heard some rattling coming from a closet, turning to it curiously.

"What is it dearie?" Muffet asked, curious at my action.

"I thought I heard something from that closet." I told her, pointing to it.

"Oh, that's where the air comes in." Muffet said, waving her hand at it. "Here, I'll show you.'

She walked over and opened the closet, revealing a pipe that had rattling coming from it.

"That's why the air isn't working so well, dearie." Muffet said.

"Oh, want me to fix it?" I asked.

"No" Muffet said. "This is one job I'd prefer to do myself. It's a satisfaction thing, dearie."

"Sure, more laziness for me then." I said, shrugging with a wink. "See ya tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, dearie." Muffet said, chuckling. "Oh, by the way, next week you'll have to take your immunity shots. You'll do it in here so you won't have to remember."

"Gotcha." I state, nodding as I left, teleporting home.

At home, Chara was on the couch, crying. Frisk was rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"So… no luck?" I asked, standing near them awkwardly.

"No." Frisk said, shaking her head.

"I'm sure you'll find her." I assured. "It might just take a while, where's that DETERMINATION you're known for?"

"It's moved over for the tears." Chara said. "I promised her I wouldn't let her get hurt. Now she's gone."

 ***Hearing how sad one of your friends is fills you with DETERMINATION**

I heard the voice of my creator say that, all three eyes flashing red as I got a DETERMINED look on my face, them noticing.

"What's up with you?" Frisk asked.

I didn't answer, turning around and walking to the door, purpose in my steps.

"Where are you going?" Frisk asked.

"To do something." I replied, leaving the house.

"What?" Frisk asked.

"I'll tell ya later." I said, vanishing. I appeared in Grillbys, walking up to the bar.

"Morning, Indie." Grillby said. "Do you happen to know where Rara and Frisk are? They're supposed to be here. Oh, that's right, Frisk asked for the day off."

"Raras missing, I was wondering if you had any… _candidates_ that I could… _visit_." I told him, sitting at the bar.

"Candidates?" Grillby asked. "Well, she's always with Frisk and Chara. Mostly Chara, though. Maybe the other monsters that live around the place. She loves Toriel's cooking."

"No, Grillby, I mean…" I started, eyes going dark. " _Candidates._ "

"Ah." Grillby said, nodding. "Well, I don't have any of those. Sorry to disappoint. You need to stop hanging around Sans if he's rubbing off that much on you. Also, about your little _drink_ a few days ago..."

"I misunderstood what he meant about that." I mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's not that." Grillby said. "It's illegal for you to drink at your age. I didn't say anything since I know you had no idea what Sans meant when he said to get it. I've also told him to not have you grab his ketchup."

"Yeah… well, while I'm here, can I have _normal_ ketchup?" I asked.

"Sure." Grillby said, getting me some.

"Thanks." I said, putting some money on the bar and leaving, drinking the ketchup as I left. "Now, how to find Rara." I muttered.

After a while, I decided to just follow her SOULs trail, it leading me to Muffets, me going through the door by phasing and into the back, carefully searching around the place.

"Late night to be here, dearie." Muffet said, sitting behind me at her desk, working on paperwork. "I don't remember giving you keys though. Though, that is something I need to do. Unfortunately, I left my employee set at home, so you'll have to wait till tomorrow. I'd prefer you to use them to get in, please, dearie."

"I sensed Raras energy trail end here." I said bluntly, all three eyes red with DETERMINATION as I turned to look at her.

"Which one is Rara?" Muffet asked. "Isn't that Chara's girlfriend?"

"Yes." I told her, nodding.

"Ah." Muffet said. "The one she said she almost killed supposedly due to the cider. Well, don't get all angry at me dearie. I've been in the back all day. Well, except when dragged out, but you get the idea."

I gave the back one last look, seeing through things, before my eyes went back to white pinpricks, smiling at Muffet. "Sorry, guess she teleported or something, I don't see anything… while I'm here, ya need anything boss?" I asked.

"Nope." She said. "All good here, dearie. Besides, this paperwork is for me. You go on home. We're closed now anyway."

"See ya tomorrow boss." I said, teleporting out, appearing on the top of the building and giving the surrounding area one last good look, seeing nothing, teleporting back to the house.

"See you tomorrow, dearie." She said just before I teleported.

* * *

 **RARA POV**

I shook in fear, in some small cage, on my stomach as I fearfully jumped at every sound. I whimpered, sobbing as I heard a door open followed by footsteps, shuffling as far away from it as I could.

"What's wrong, dearie?" came Muffet's voice, taunting. "Too cold for you?"

I whimpered in fear, shaking.

"You should be a little quieter, dearie.' Muffet said, kneeling down next to me, cupping my chin in her hand. "It's rude to make noises at night when others are trying to sleep."

I flinched away from her, trembling in fear, ears down.

"Oh, don't be so scared, dearie." She said, chuckling, grabbing my hair and pulling me over to her. "You're gonna be here a long time, so get used to it."

I whimpered again, yelping in pain as she still held my hair, squirming.

"Hurts, huh?" Muffet asked, grinning sinisterly. "I figured you'd be used to a little pain, considering your girlfriend and all."

I shook in fear, eyes closed, shaking terribly.

"I wouldn't do that too much if I were you.' She said. "I'd hate to have to use some… _unpleasant_ methods on you to make you more peaceful.'

I immediately stopped, looking at her fearfully.

"That's better." She said, grinning. "Now, I'll leave you to your cage. But, since you were sweating so much earlier, I figured I'd turn on some air to cool you off."

I shivered, feeling the cold.

"Doesn't seem to be cold enough." Muffet said, looking at the thermostat. "Here you go, dearie, I'll turn it down some more for you."

I shook my head no, voice muffled.

"Oh, don't worry.' Muffet said, giggling. "It's for your 'comfort'. I'll be back to check up on you later, dearie. Bye bye, kittysicle."

She turned it down as low as it could go, stepping out of the room and locking the door.

I could feel the cold slowly grow worse, shivering as it got below freezing, my skin turning blue, whimpering in pain as frostbite set in a couple hours later.

"I'm back, dearie." Muffet said, entering the room. "My my, you seem chilled. I must have turned the air on too low. Silly me. Let me help you with that."

She turned the thermostat up as high as it would go this time, pouring some hot water on me.

I yelped in pain, whimpered and crying.

"Don't worry, dearie." She said, giggling again. "It won't feel so bad once the heat kicks in. But, until then, have some more."

She poured more on me, this time directly on my skin, both exposed and under my clothes. I screamed in pain through my gag, whimpering and squirming.

"Oh, don't worry, dearie." Muffet said, giggling at my screams. "I just gotta make sure I get every bit of you."

I looked at her, pleading her with my eyes for this all to just stop.

"Oh" Muffet said, looking up. "Looks like the heat's coming on. I better give you something just in case.

She then stuffed two large bags of ice down the front and back of my shirt, giggling as she left, locking the door back.

I whimpered, sweating as the heat went up, squirming in pain as the cold magic ice hurt me when I was too hot a couple more hours later, struggling until I went limp, staring blankly at the ceiling of the cage.

"Well well" Muffet said, coming in, giggling as she regulated the room temperature. "Looks like the kitty's all broken. Huh. I've always wanted a pet. I guess wishes do come true."

I continued to stare at the roof of my cage blankly.

"Well, I guess you're no problem now." She said, opening the cage, which had become touchable. She pulled me out, untying me and ungagging me.

I stared blankly at her, mewling quietly, ears down, looking scared.

"Need to get these clothes off of you." She said, thinking. "They're all soaked."

I whimpered, on all fours, moving back mewling in fright, still blank eyed.

"Don't worry, little kitty." Muffet said softly, extending a hand to me. "I won't hurt you. Come here so I can get you dried off, okay?"

I mewled curiously, tilting my head, hesitantly coming closer to her.

"There we go." She said, stroking my face when she had reached me. "That's a good kitty."

I mewled, leaning into the nice touch, my body craving pleasure, eyes still blank.

"Good kitty.' Muffet said, smiling. "Now, let's get these clothes off, okay?"

I mewled confusedly, tilting my head.

"Don't worry." Muffet said, stroking my face. "I'll handle that."

I leaned into the stokes, mewling happily.

She took my clothes off, struggling due to the fact that it's hard to take clothes off of someone on all fours. After she was done, she tossed them into the nearby furnace.

I mewled confusedly when she was done, starting to lick myself clean, running on pure cat instincts.

"Good little kitty." Muffet said, scratching my ears.

I purred happily, leaning into the scratches, the look on my face adorable, though less so because of my blank eyes.

"You're very cute, little kitty." Muffet said, giggling. "But, there's something else you don't need."

She took off my collar, throwing it into the furnace too.

"There we go." She said. "Now, let's put this one on."

She put on another collar onto me that said 'Niki' on it.

"There we go." She said, scratching my ears again. "Now, you're only my kitty."

I mewled, nuzzling her hand as she scratched my ears.

She giggled, pulling me up and wrapping her arms around me.

I mewled, nuzzling her, eyes blank as my tail waved behind me.

"Need to get you some clothes." She said, thinking. "Oh, I know."

I mewled, tilting my head curiously.

"Come with me, kitty." Muffet said, getting up, attaching a leash to my collar as she walked out of the room, gently pulling me to go along.

I followed her, right next to her and slightly behind her, easily walking on my paws.

She led me to her room, stopping.

I sat down when she stopped, mewling, sitting kind of like a frog.

"Cute kitty." Muffet said, petting me.

I purred, leaning into her hand.

"Now, for your clothes." She said, pulling out a pair of leopard print lingerie, putting them on me.

I mewled in confusing, pawing at the underwear.

"No, little kitty.' Muffet said, shaking her head. "Leave that alone. That's for you to wear."

I tilting my head in confusion, but stopped, mewling as I walked forward, rubbing against her legs like a cat.

She giggled, sitting down, putting me on her lap. I put my paws on her chest, looking up at her adorably and mewling, blinking cutely with my blank eyes.

She stroked my hair, touching my nose with her finger.

I mewled, scrunching my face up, my blank eyes going cross to look at my nose.

She laughed, kissing my nose.

This only made me mewl again, scrunching my face up more.

"You're so cute, Niki." She said, scratching my head, "But, I have to go to work, so you'll have to stay here, okay?"

I mewled, ears lowering in fear, nuzzling her.

"What's wrong, Niki?" She asked, stroking me. "Do you not want to stay here alone. I've got an idea."

She put me on her bed, pulling the covers around me like a cat bed.

"There you go, Niki.' She said, giggling. "You take a little catnap and mommy'll be back soon, okay?"

I mewled in fear, but kneaded the improvised cat bed, curling up.

"Don't worry." Muffet said, reaching into the chest at the end of the bed. "Here's a little friend for you."

She pulled out a kitty doll, putting it next to me.

I picked it up with my mouth, curling around it protectively, purring and nuzzling it.

"So cute." Muffet said, kissing my forehead. "Well, I'll see you later, Niki."

She left us alone, closing the door and turning off the light.

* * *

 **Indie POV:**

"Bye Frisk." I said, 'kissing' her forehead.

"Bye, Indie." Frisk said, kissing mine. "I'll be at work in an hour, so if you go over for lunch, I'll be there."

"Okay." I said, nodding as I started to head out.

On my way out, I noticed Chara passed out on the couch.

I heard her actually _whimper_ , so I walked over to her, a little worried.

She grabbed me in her sleep, rubbing my back and scratching the top of my head.

"Well, I have to get to work, but you seem kinda messed up." I thought to myself, making a note appear at Muffets that said I'd be a little late.

She held me, trying to calm 'me' from a nightmare.

I just let her, sitting next to her on the couch.

She just held me, stroking my face, kissing my forehead.

Getting an idea, I snapped my fingers, making the kitty doll Rara had appear in my place in Charas arms, me appearing a couple feet away.

She held it, doing to it what she had done to me.

I sighed in relief, going outside and teleporting to work.

"Morning, dearie." Muffet said from behind the counter, yawning.

"Morning, you seem more tired than usual boss." I said, snapping my fingers and making a cup of coffee appear in my hand. "Coffee?"

"Thanks, dearie." She said, downing it. "Paperwork kept me up almost all night. Oh, by the way, here's your keys."

She tossed me a set of keys.

"These open everything except my office.' She said. "Need my privacy, you know, dearie."

"Yeah." I said nodding, taking the keys and putting them in my pockets. "Well, I'll get to standing here for a couple hours and taking peoples money."

"You go ahead, dearie." She said, chuckling. "You know, if you worked at almost any other kind of job, it'd be robbery."

"Meh, the other jobs don't know what their missing, I'm just that great at this one." I said, shrugging.

"Yeah." Muffet said, crossing her arms and chuckling again. "Well, have fun with your 'extortion'. I'll be working on more paperwork."

"Have fun with that." I said, snapping my fingers and making my chair appear. "And now I sit for hours."

"Have fun with that." She said, going into the back.

* * *

 **Back to Rara ;p**

I was licking my little kitty toy clean, eyes still blank.

"Niki!" Called Muffet's voice. "I'm home."

I mewled happily, picking the little cat in my mouth and bringing it with me as I 'walked' over to her, mewling.

"Hello, little kitty." She said, scratching my ears.

I mewled, smiling and leaning into the scratches.

"Good kitty" She said, smiling. "Guess what. I got you a surprise."

I mewled curiously, dropping the toy by my feet and tilting my head at her.

"Here you go, Niki.' She said, pulling out a package of fish. "That's your dinner for tonight."

I mewled happily, digging into the fish.

"You sure enjoy that." Muffet said, petting me.

I leaned into the hand slightly as I grabbed one last fish, holding it in my mouth and looking up at her adorably, mewling.

"So cute." She said, scratching my ears and laughing.

I ate the fish, leaning into her hand and purring, empty eyes closed.

"Good kitty." She said, smiling. "I'm going to sleep, but, you're welcome to join me if you want."

I mewled, picking up the toy at my feet and getting ready to follow her.

"Alright then." She said, heading into her room and getting into her bed. "You can sleep in my bed with me if you want."

I leaped into the bed, mewling as I dropped the turn, wrapping around it protectively, nuzzling against her and it.

She stroked me, pulling the covers above us.

I mewled tiredly, leaning into her, falling asleep.

She put three of her arms over me, falling asleep as well.

* * *

 **Indie again!**

"So, when did Alph say that sample you guys got for her would be done being scanned?" I asked Frisk, sitting at a booth.

"Not sure." Frisk said. "She said it would take a while since the cider's kinda thick, which messes with her instruments."

"Wanna go check?" I asked. "I know a shortcut."

"Sure." Frisk said, nodding.

I took her hand, leading her to the back and teleporting us to right outside Alphys place.

"Wow." Frisk said. "That's fast."

"Great shortcut, huh?" I asked, smirking and knocking on the door, not noticing I was still holding her hand.

"Who is it?" the voice come from the other side.

"Frisk wanted to check on the sample from Muffets." I said.

"Well" Alphys said, opening the door. "It's still going. That stuff is pretty thick."

"I'm inpatient, here." I said, snapping my fingers, speeding up time around the devices she was using, making it normal when they were done.

"Well" she said. "It looks like it's done."

"So, what's in it?" I asked.

"Hold on." Alphys said, scanning the list.

"Hmm.' She said. "It seems that this has a derivitive of Noctus-5."

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"It's a drug." Alphys said. "It causes those that intake it to both lose their inhibitions and extremify their personalities."

"What do you think, Frisk, that sound like what happened to Chara?" I asked.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Definitely. So, she wasn't wrong. And, the one you gave her as proof must have not had it in it. Surprising she could tell the difference."

"Well." I started, eyes going red. "Let's pay my boss a visit, shall we?"

"Yeah.' Frisk said, nodding. "Let's."

I teleported us to Muffets, spartan kicking the door in.

"Nice one." Frisk said, impressed.

"I try." I commented, walking inside with her.

"So" Frisk said. "Where's Muffet? The thing also is that she may not have taken Rara. Not that I believe that, but it's a possibility."

"Well, I sense her here, so…" I trailed off, shrugging as we heard a door open upstairs.

"What's going on down there?" Muffet's voice came.

"Nothing, _**boss**_ **,** _ **we just found out what's in your drinks**_." I said from behind her, having teleported there.

"Well, that's no secret, dearie.' Muffet said. "It's spiders."

"And Noctus-5." I added, smiling, though it was obviously fake.

"Noctus-5?" Muffet asked. "What is that, dearie?"

"A drug that makes people lose inhibitions and extremify their personalities." I told her.

"Oh, really?" Muffet said, intrigued. "That kind of explains Chara's behaviour."

"It was in your Cider." I continued.

"Really now?" Muffet asked. "Well, I'll have to talk to the spiders about that."

"So… it wasn't you?" I asked confusedly, before shaking my head. "Whatever, where's Rara?"

"Dearie" Muffet said. "Do you really think I can make five hundred plus gallons in a single day and still fill out paperwork? I mean, I do make cider, but the majority of it is from the spiders."

"You didn't answer the other question." I said, subtly shifting my third eye to yellow.

"Your first question was in need of an answer, dearie." Muffet said, shrugging. "As for your friend, I haven't seen her. If she's been gone this long, you should probably search outside this town and look around other places."

"Nice try, but I can hear your lie." I told her, smirking. "Plus I sense her in here."

"Lie?" Muffet asked, sounding a little hurt. "That's a hefty accusation. There's no Rara here."

"The yellow eye is JUSTICE, it see's through your lies, 'boss'."

"I assure you, dearie." Muffet said. "There's no-one named Rara here."

"It see's half truths to." I said un-amusedly, walking over to the door I heard open earlier.

"I'm pretty sure you should ask before entering my bedroom, dearie." Muffet said, chuckling as a thought entered her head. "I mean, if this is one of your kinks, sleeping with your girlfriend in someone else's bed, that's fine for you."

I blushed, not looking at the two as I went into her room anyway, looking around with my eyes flashing different colors.

"Don't worry, dearie." Muffet said, patting my head. "I was just joking. You can't use my bed."

I latching a skeletal hand out, grabbing her throat. "So, no 'Rara' here, huh?" I asked, opening the closet, revealing her sleeping form… and blushing more at how little she's wearing.

"That's my kitty, Niki.' Muffet said, coughing. "Isn't she cute?"

"That is literally Rara with a different name and collar." I deadpanned.

"You've never heard the saying of people always have a 'double'?" Muffet asked. "Well, this little kitty's so cute and friendly."

"If I couldn't see that she has the exact same SOUL and energy as Rara, I might've believed you." I deadpanned.

"Well, don't wake her up, dearie." Muffet said. "She's tired after a long day of playing.'

It was too late, Rara waking up and mewling, staring at us with blank eyes and tilting her head curiously.

"Oh, now you woke her up." Muffet said, kneeling down and scratching her ears. "Morning, sleepy kitty."

She purred, leaning into the hand.

"Seems you're ready for the day, right, Niki?" Muffet said, pulling her onto her lap and petting her.

She mewled, ears down and purring.

"That's Rara." I deadpanned, being proven right when the kitty looked at me curiously.

"This is Niki." She said, stroking her. "She's a very curious kitty, aren't you?"

She mewled, rubbing against Muffet.

"If I didn't know Rara both from having had sex with her and Chara and also having known her a lot of my life" Frisk muttered to me. "I'd have believed her."

"Sex with both Chara _and_ her girlfriend?" Muffet asked, giggling, then speaking to me. "Careful, dearie, your girlfriend's been sleeping around."

I blushed more, snapping my fingers and replacing Rara with a very accurate duplicate, taking the kitty toy subtly.

Muffet continued stroking the duplicate.

I winked at Frisk, smirking. "Well, I'll leave you to your Kitty boss, tell the spiders no more of that stuff okay?" I asked.

"Alright, dearie." Muffet said, scratching the duplicate.

I smirked, teleporting me and Frisk just outside the house. "Mission accomplished." I told her, making a, now asleep, Rara appear with her toy and a new version of her old collar on, her holding a toy in the carry on cage I put her in.

"That was actually quick.' Frisk said, impressed. "I'm surprised it went like that."

"Yeah, me to… wanna surprise Chara?" I asked, smirking.

"How?" Frisk asked, curious.

"Pretend we got her a new 'pet'." I said, smirking.

"That sounds fun." Frisk said, giggling.

"Chara!" I called as we entered the house, hiding the cage behind me.

"Yeah?" Chara called back.

"We felt bad that we couldn't find Rara for ya, so we got you something!" I said, winking to Frisk.

"What is it?" Chara asked.

"Come see." I told her, putting the cage on the ground, it being the kind that only had bars for the door.

"Okay." She said, coming down the stairs and seeing the cage.

"What's in the cage?" She asked.

"You'll see." I said, waking Rara up.

* * *

 **RARA POV**

I woke up, slightly confused, in a small space, my little kitty toy in my mouth when I picked it up, feeling what I was in be settled on the ground.

"So" a voice came. "What's in the cage?"

I mewled in fear, ears down as I nervously went to the front of the cage.

I saw someone kneel down in front of the cage, opening the door.

I immediately shrank back, mewling in fear.

"It's okay" the voice said. "Come on out. I won't hurt you.'

I nerveously and shakily started to come out.

"Don't worry, little one." A woman said, stroking me. "It's me, Chara."

I mewled, leaning into the stokes and rubbing against her.

"I'm so glad to see you again.' She said, hugging me.

I mewled in confusion, tilting my head at her.

"Don't you recognize me?" She asked, looking at me. She then noticed my blank eyes. "Rara… What happened to you?"

I mewled in confusion again, one ear flopping.

"Oh, Rara." She said, holding me and crying. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there to protect you.'

I mewled worriedly, nuzzling her.

She began to stroke me, carrying me up to our room.

Seeing a cat bed, I placed the toy in the bigger one as she carried me into the bed, mewling with worry as I nuzzled her more.

"It's okay.' She said, sensing my worry. "You're okay."

She held me close, me nuzzling her as we both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I mewled as I woke up, stretching and kneading the bed.

Chara shifted next to me, holding me again.

I mewled, kneading on her, leaving little scratch marks.

She rubbed me in her sleep.

I mewled again, kneading her more, leaving small scratch marks all over her arms.

She woke up, seeing me.

"Morning, cutie." Shes aid, kissing my cheek.

I mewled confusedly, tilting my head at this, ear flopping.

"You back to normal?" She asked, scratching my ears.

I looked at her blankly, purring and leaning into her hand.

She sighed sadly, looking at me.

"Oh, Rara." She said. "What happened to you?"

I mewled, fake shivering and then fake panting.

"Cold?" Chara asked, wrapping a blanket around me. "There we go."

This wasn't what I was getting at, but I snuggled into the comfy blanket anyway, purring.

"You look so cute." She said, kissing my nose.

I mewled, scrunching my face up cutely, crossing my blank eyes to look at my nose.

Chara chuckled, holding me.

"I love you, my silly kitty.' She said, squeezing me.

This seemed to spark something in me, a tiny bit of life returning to my eyes as I suckled at her breast, trying to get milk.

"Hey." She said, chuckling, pulling me away. "You better stick to the fridge milk."

She carried me to the kitchen, giving me a water bottle filled with milk.

I suckled on it cutely, mewling happily.

She carried me back upstairs, sitting on the bed, holding me.

When I finished I burped adorably, looking completely confused when I did.

"What is it, kitty?" Chara asked, kissing my forehead. "You want some more?"

I mewled, pawning at her.

She chuckled, booping my nose.

I scrunched my face up again, mewling in confusion and nuzzling against her,.

"I love you too." She said. "I don't care if you never return to normal. I only care that you're safe."

A little more life returned to my eyes, making me stare at her in confusion for a couple seconds. "Chawa?" I asked adorably.

"Oh my god, you can talk." Chara said, smiling. "You sound so cute. You're the cutest kitty."

"Chawa!" I mewled happily, excitedly nuzzling her.

"That's right, cutie." Chara said, laughing. "It's me, Chara."

"Chawa Chawa Chawa!" I repeated, hugging her and nuzzling her affectionately.

She laughed, lying back and hugging me. I purred, resting my head on her chest and mewling.

She rubbed my arm, kissing my head.

"I love you, little kitty." She said, sighing in contentment.

"Wuv?" I asked confusedly, tilting my head.

"It's when you like someone a whole lot." Chara said. "You get warm fuzzy feelings inside of you when you're near them."

"Fwuzzies in chwest?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chara said, kissing my forehead. "I get those around you."

I felt my face heat up a little. "I gwutz fwuzzies now." I told her adorably.

"Well" She said, smiling. "That means you love me."

"Wuv Chawa, Wuv Chawa!" I said adorably and excitedly, hugging her and accidentally nuzzling her breast.

"I love you too.' She said, laughing, hugging me back.

"I bwowed." I told her after a couple minutes.

"Well then." She said. "What should we do then?"

"I wunna hwave fwun!" I exclaimed, not remembering what that meant to her.

"Alright." She said, laughing. "Wanna build a fort out of the couch cushions?"

"Fwort, fwort!" I said, running around on all fours excitedly.

"Alright, little kitty." Chara said, opening the door. "Let's go do it."

I ran ahead of her, getting to the couch and waiting for her next to it, sitting like a frog.

"Hello, little froggy kitty." Chara said, kissing my forehead. "Let's make a fort."

"I nwo fwoggy I kwitty!" I said, sitting down regularly and pouting, crossing my arms.

"Don't worry.' Chara said, scratching my ears. "I know. But, you'd make a very cute froggy."

"Kwitty." I state stubbornly, leaning into the scratches.

"Alright." Chara said, snickering. "You're my kitty."

"Fwort nwow!" I exclaimed, jumping onto the couch.

"Alright." Chara said, laughing as she took the cushions off of the couch.

I got a idea, putting her on the couch and making something around her.

"Whatcha doing, kitty?" Chara asked, curious.

"Wou mwy pwisoner!" I exclaimed, finishing the pillow jail.

"Alright then." Chara laughed. "Do I get my one kitty hug now?"

"Okway." I said, phasing through the 'bars' of the jail, hugging her and nuzzling her.

She hugged back, kissing my cheek.

"Hwey, wou gwetz hugz nwut kwissy!" I exclaimed, phasing back through the bars.

"Awww." Chara said. "Can you make an exception for your special pwisnor?"

"Hmmmmm." I said, thinking for a couple of seconds, before I phased back through. "Okway, speciawl pwisoner." I added, hugging her.

"Yay." Chara said, kissing my cheek again.

I giggled, phasing back through the bars when she was done. "I gwo gwet swumthwing to eat, stway pwisoner." I told her.

"Alright." She said. "Can you get me some chocolate?"

"Okway pwisoner." I said, going into the kitchen and getting some fish and some chocolate, coming back into the living room and sitting on the table, chocolate next to me as I ate the fish.

"Is it good?" Chara asked me.

I hummed, nodding and continuing to eat the food.

"Can I have mine?" Chara asked.

I seemingly didn't hear her, finishing the fish and opening the chocolate bar.

"Hey." Chara said, putting on mock pouting. "That's mine."

I looked at her, smirking evilly, opening my mouth and slowly putting the chocolate bar closer to me.

"I see what you're doing." Chara said, snickering. "You little devil."

I giggled, snapping three quarters of the bar and chomping it down in one go.

"You little sneak." Chara said, fake pouting. "That's my chocolate bar."

I ate half of what was left, holding the rest out to her. "Wou a pwisoner, wou dwun gwet fwull chwoco bwar." I told her.

"Aww.' Chara said, taking her portion and eating it.

"I at weast gwave wou swum." I said.

"Yeah." Chara said, fake pouting. "But, that was mine."

"Wou a pwinsoner nwuthing wours." I said, giggling.

"Awww.' Chara said, pouting more. "Well, I guess these clothes aren't mine either then, right?"

"Wes." I said, nodding.

"Well then.' Chara said, taking them off. "There you go."

I took the clothes, blushing.

"So." Chara said, reclining. "Now what?"

"Well, dweese awe mwine too." I said, phasing through and playing with her breast.

"Go ahead and take 'em." Chara said, scratching my ears.

"Okway." I said, using my magic to harmlessly remove them, batting them around playfully, her somehow still feeling them.

She blushed, taking them back and replacing them, kissing my forehead.

"Hey dwose awe mwine pwisoner!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms and pouting.

"How about we share 'em?" Chara said, picking me up and holding me.

"Okwey." I said, nibbling on her left breast.

"Careful there." She said, stroking my face.

I bit her nipple softly and teasingly, going by feelings I was getting for what to do.

"How do you know what to do here, Rara?" Chara asked.

"I duwnno, I dwo wut I fweel I shwould." I told her, looking up at her adorably and suckling on her breast.

"Hey now." Chara said, pulling me back. "If you want milk, head to the fridge."

My tail went to her vagina, brushing against it as I crossed my arms and pouted.

"What?" Chara asked, shuddering at the touch.

My tail continued to tease her down there, me hugging her and wracking my claws up and down her back, leaving little scratches.

"You're definitely remembering some stuff." She said. "Only you know how to get me to feel like this."

"I gwo bwuy wut my gwut twells mwe." I said, nibbling and pulling on her nipple, making her moan loudly.

"Your gut sure is right." She said, scratching my ears.

I purred, hitting a special spot in her.

She moaned, finishing, kissing me.

I kissed her back, smiling. "Thwat fwun pwisoner?" I asked innocently.

"Very.' Chara said, grinning.

Suddenly we heard a awkward cough, Frisk and Indie standing nearby.

"Enjoy the show?" Chara asked, chuckling.

They both blushed, Indies a dark rainbow and Frisk dark red.

"Why thwey bwushing pwisoner?" I asked her.

"They wanted to join." Chara said, kissing me. "But, were too afraid to ask."

"Cwan thwey stwill?" I asked innocently, kissing her back amaturely.

"Sure." Chara said. "If they want to."

They blushed even more, hurrying out of the room and to their room.

"Awww, thwey dwun wanna pway." I said, pouting.

"It's okay.' Chara said, stroking me. "We can have fun all by ourselves, okay?"

"Water, wou comfwy pwisoner, I'm sweepy." I told her, yawning.

"Alright." Chara said, laughing. "You can nap on your pwisnor"

"Mwy pwisoner." I mumbled, falling asleep, curling up on her and managing to accidentally knock down the pillows, making them fall on us and perfectly cover us.

Chara and I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

 **Indie POV**

"That was so embarrassing." I said, me and Frisk in our room, faces covered with our respective blushes.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Surprising Rara's able to do that in that state."

"I think it was mostly instinct." I told her, blush dieing down a little.

"Ah." Frisk said. "Well, what should we do?"

"Well, I think I could use a shower, I need one after all that's happened today." I said.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "That sounds nice."

"W-w-wanna join me?" I asked, blushing more.

"Of course." She said, grinning.

I blushed even more, not having expected her to accept.

"Well" She asked, giggling. "You gonna carry me or not"

"S-sure." I said, picking her up bridal style and going to the bathroom.

She snuggled into my grip, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

I blushed more, setting her on her feet when we got in the bathroom, turning the shower on to the just right temperature.

"This is nice." She said once we had gotten into the shower, me blushing at how close we were both naked.

"So relaxing." She said, sighing.

I started washing myself, pointedly not looking at her.

She washed herself, humming.

I continued washing myself, closing all three eyes.

Once we were done, we stepped out, throwing on robes.

I allowed myself to look at her, blushing more. "Y-y-you l-l-look great." I stuttered.

"So do you." She said, grinning.

I blushed more, stuttering.

"You okay?" She asked.

"J-j-just e-e-embarrassed." I told her.

"Ah." She said. "Well, I'll quickly put clothes on then."

"O-okay." I said.

We returned, her quickly throwing on clothes.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Sleep?" I suggested.

"Sure." She said. "I could use a nap."

"Wanna sleep on me again or can I sleep on you this time?" I asked, face a dark rainbow.

"You can sleep on me." Frisk said, giggling. "Just don't touch my butt until we're both awake."

"I-i make n-no promises." I said, blushing darker.

"Good enough for me." She said, kissing my forehead.

She layed down, me getting on top of her and resting my skull on her breast because they made wonderful pillows.

"Night, Indie." She said, kissing the top of my head.

"Night, b-beautiful." I said back.

"Night." She said, blushing a little.

We fell asleep, both smiling.

* * *

I woke up groggily, feeling soft things near my hands in two different places, squeezing and kneading them experimentally.

They tensed, the 'ground' under me shuddering.

Curious, I continued, squeezing and kneading more.

"Having fun there?" Came Frisk's voice, amused.

I froze, slowly looking up at her, realising what I was doing and blushing, starting to ramble fearfully.

"That's twice." She said, giggling. "You must really enjoy t&a as Chara calls it.'

"I-i-i-i'm sorry." I whimpered, shrinking in on myself, too panicked to notice her giggle.

"Hey" Frisk said. "What's wrong?"

I had my eyes closed, rambling, not hearing her as I panicked.

"Hey." She said, clamping her hand over my mouth and turning my head so it was facing her. "Stop. Tell me what's wrong."

"I-i-i t-t-thought… d-d-didn't you w-w-want me to wait till you're up?" I asked, panic starting to turn into confusion.

"Indie" Frisk said. "I've been in a threesome with Chara and Rara. I'm used to this. I actually didn't expect you to do it again is all. I'm not mad. I'm just not ready for us to go all the way yet."

I sighed in relief, removing my hands and resting my head on her stomach. "I panicked, sorry." I muttered, embarrassed.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "One time, Rara accidentally drew blood in one of our sessions. It took us two days to find her. Speaking of which, wanna check on the other two?"

"Okay." I said, nodding.

"Well then." Frisk said, getting up. "Let's go."

I got up, holding her hand and following her.

When we got there, we saw a large pile of pillows ,but not Chara and Rara.

"I think they're under there." I told her, whispering.

"Maybe." Frisk said. "What should we do?"

"Let's let them sleep." I said.

"Okay." Frisk said. "So, what should we do now? Normally, we'd be at work, but since it's the weekend, now we have to figure out our own fun."

"Ummm… amusement park?" I suggested.

"Sounds fun." Frisk said. "Let's do it."

I teleported us there, appearing in the middle of it. "What ya wanna do?" I asked.

"Wanna ride some roller coasters?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Sweet.' Frisk said, pointing to the tallest, fastest on in the park. "Let's hit that one."

"Okay." I said, smirking as I walked to the side of it, punching it.

"You really need to stop hanging around Sans." Frisk said, snickering.

"Probably." I agreed as we got on.

"Ready?" Frisk asked.

"Yep." I said confidently, wrapping a arm around her shoulder.

The ride started up, us tensing as it neared the top of the first big hill.

"Here we go!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" Frisk shouted as well.

We screamed in happiness, eyes wide with excitement as we rode the rollar coaster.

After it was done, we got some cotton candy.

"Good?" Frisk asked me.

"Yep." I said, nodding as I ate some. "This is a pretty _sweet_ time."

"Yep." Frisk said, giggling. She took her cotton candy cone and put it on my forehead. "Now, you're a unicorn."

I turned all three eyes to look at the cone, chuckling. "Now you are two." I said, doing the same to her.

"Yep." She said. "I'm a unicorn wizard."

I chuckled, flicking both of our heads and perfectly into the trashcan.

"So" She asked. "Now what?"

I teleported us home, suddenly tickling her sides.

"Hey!" She said, laughing. "What's the big idea?"

"Tickle attaaaaaack!" I exclaimed, tickling her more intensely.

"Noooo!" She shouted, laughing.

"Yeeeees!" I shouted back, tickling more intensely.

"Nooo!" She shouted, tickling me back.

However, it wasn't effective, since I had no skin, so I just tickled her _moar intensely!_

"Noooo!" She shouted, laughing.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssss!" I exclaimed back, reaching under her shirt and tickling her as intensely as possible.

"Noooo!" Frisk shouted once more, the bed we were on trembling a little.

"Yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!" I shouted back, using magic to tickle her more intensely.

"Noooo!" Frisk shouted, laughing. "You cheater!"

"I set no rules!" I countered, tickling her more intensely with magic.

Frisk laughed so hard she tapped for mercy. Once I stopped, she panted, catching her breath.

"Wow, guess that was a real _rib tickler_ , huh?" I asked, smirking.

"Yeah." Frisk said, giggling. "You sure know how to do that."

"I'm glad that, unlike you, I can't _bust a gut_ , cause I got _nobody_ to." I said.

Frisk giggled again, flicking my head.

A black 'miss' appeared, me smirking.

"You cheater." Frisk said, her competitive side emerging. She tried again.

It appeared again, me smiling widely.

"I'll get you sooner or later." Frisk said, grinning as she rapid-fire flicked me with both hands.

I just kept appearing, my smile growing as I chuckled inwardly.

"I will get you." She said, tackling me on to the bed.

However she went through me, a 'miss' appearing again.

"Well then, take this!" She shouted, laughing as she threw a pillow at me.

It went through me, the 'miss' appearing again.

She grabbed me while using the blankets.

I blinked as she actually got me, surprised.

"Gotcha." She said, giggling. She kissed my forehead, grinning at me.

"Took you long enough." I said, hugging her.

"Yep." She said. "Now, I'm hungry."

"Yeh, me to, I'm all _skin and bones_." I told her, smiling.

"Yep." She said, kissing me. "So, what should we eat?"

"Well I would say you." I started, blushing. "But we don't know eachother that well yet."

"Oh, Indie.' Frisk said, giggling. "If you were Chara, I'd expect that."

"For now, how about I make us breakfast?" I asked, still blushing.

"Sure." She said, nodding.

I teleported us downstairs, letting go of her and walking over, starting to make food.

As we walked by them, the pillows on the couch shifted.

* * *

 **Rara POV**

"Pwisnor." I muttered in my sleep, nuzzling the naked form of Chara under me and all the pillows.

She held me close, stroking me in her sleep.

I smiled happily, purring loudly and rubbed against her,

She kissed me, rubbing me.

I blinked my eyes open as I slowly woke up, yawning and kneading Chara, causing her to wake up.

"Morning, kitty. "She said, stroking me again.

"Mowning pwisonor." I said, leaning into her hand.

"So" Chara said. "What should we do?"

"I smwell fwoods." I told her, stomach grumbling.

"Me too.' She said, hers doing the same thing.

"Hewe wou cwothes pwisonor." I said, handing her her clothes.

"Thanks." Chara said, putting them on, a grin crossing her face. "Are you gonna want these back later?"

"Wes." I told her, nodding. "Bwut fwur now fwoods."

"Yay.' Chara said. "Does the warden want to be carried to her meal or walk?"

"Cawwied." I told her, nuzzling her.

"Alright." Chara said, kissing me as she picked me up bridal style, carrying me into the kitchen.

Inside Frisk was already at the table, Indie at the stove with his third eye glowing white, multiple detached hands making breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" Chara asked.

"Pancakes, bacon, home fries, eggs, and for the resident kitty, fish." Indie said, not looking away from the food.

"Nice.' Chara asiad.

"I also got you a chocolate bar." He continued, a hand bringing it over to Chara, only for it to be snatched up by me.

"Hey." Chara said, pouting.

"Wou stwill mwy pwisonor." I said, giggling, breaking the bar in half and giving her half. "Bwut wou were gwood, so wou get hwalf."

"Yay." Chara said, eating it.

"Hweres anothwer hwalf." I said, giggling and handing her the rest of the bar.

"Yay." Chara said, eating it, kissing me after.

I giggled, pawing at her. "Wo kwissys chwocaty." I told her, giggling again.

"Yep." She said, grinning, booping my nose.

Instead of scrunching my face up adorably, I stuck my tongue out at her adorably, puffing my cheeks out and crossing my eyes to look at my nose.

"You're so cute when you do that.' Chara said, kissing me again.

I giggled again, booping her nose with my paw.

She grinned, kissing mine.

I would of continued this, but a hand set a plate of fish in front of us, me immediately attacking it.

"Careful, Rara." Chara said, chuckling. "You might choke."

As if the world was waiting for her cue, I felt a fish get stuck in my throat, eyes widening as I started coughing.

Chara gave me the heimlich, me spitting it out.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Bwad fwissy!" I exclaimed, turning into my fire form and shooting the fish with hot enough flames that it turned into ash.

"Yep.' She said. "You're okay."

I turned back to normal, attacking the last fish on my plate and swallowing it whole, patting my full stomach and yawning adorably.

"Good?" Chara asked.

"I sweep nwow pwisonor." I mumbled tiredly, mewling and yawning, snuggling into her.

"Alright." Chara said, returning to the couch, sitting down, still holding me.

"Way mwe hwere pwisonor, wou gwo hwave fwoods." I tiredly ordered her.

"Alright.' She said, doing so, returning when she was done.

When she was back, I was already fast asleep, in a absolutely adorable position.

She lay next to me, falling asleep herself.

* * *

 **Indie POV**

"They went back to sleep fast." I commented, eating my own food and chuckling.

"That's Chara and Rara for ya.' Frisk said, chuckling.

"I think it's funny, Rara us wearing the collar, but Charas the 'prisoner'." I added.

"She wears it because it's cute." Frisk said. "That's why we got it for her."

"Maybe we should get an actual pet, what do you think?" I asked.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Anything." I said, shrugging.

"Hmmm" Frisk said, thinking.

"Maybe a little kitten?" I suggested.

"That'd be so cute.' Frisk said. "Rara'd enjoy that too."

"Go get it after breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

We finished our breakfast, going to the pet store right after.

"So" Frisk asked. "Which one would be the best?"

"Hmmmm." I hummed, looking at the various small kittens, before I saw a silver one with green eyes. "I like that one."

"That one's so cute." She said.

The kitten, as if understanding us, mewled adorably, pawing at us.

"So cute." Frisk said, waving.

"Let's get that one then, names?" I asked.

"I got nothing." Frisk said, shrugging. "Rara's about the best I've gotten with a cute name, but, that's already taken. I think my brother, Raz was better at it."

"Was somebody talking about me?" A voice asked behind us.

Frisk turned to see a figure, running and hugging him.

The figure hugged back, his cloak wrapping around the two of them.

"You've sure been busy.' She said.

"I've missed you, little angel." He whispered to her.

"I missed you too." Frisk said. "Chara did too, but she's with her girlfriend, Rara, who's taken her 'pwisnor'."

"Heh, guess my little demon and little angel are growing up, I'm sad I couldn't be there to see it." He said, sadness showing in his multi hazel colored eyes.

"It's okay." Frisk said.' I think you'd not wanna see… certain parts."

"I'm sure I can and probably will eventually." He said, chuckling.

"Well" Frisk said, blushing. "They were… private.'

"And I will want to erase my memory when I stumble on it for the rest of my immortal life." He stated, grinning.

"Y-yeah." Frisk said. "But, it's mostly Chara.'

"So, this your boyfriend?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yep." Frisk said.

He squinted at me, looking me over, making me shuffle nervously. "I approve." He finally said, patting Frisks head.

"Good." Frik said, then giggling. "Not that I'd let you have say anyway."

"Well I'd just have to take back that halo then." He said, completely serious.

"Aww, come on, bro." Frisk said. "I'm a big girl. I'm seventeen years old."

"And I'm twenty one, and stronger then a GOD." He replied.

"But, I can make my own decisions." She said.

"I know, but I literally know the best, omniscience, remember?" He asked.

"Well" Frisk said. "Remember what we said about letting us think for ourselves?"

"I know… you've done good so far, I trust you." He said, chuckling, messing up her hair.

She giggled, messing his up.

He messed hers up again, standing straight so she couldn't reach his head.

She jumped, climbing up him and messing it up.

He laughed, letting her ride on his back. "You two seem close." I idly commented.

"Yep." they both said,

"Well, I think we should show your brother the house." I said.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "Hopefully, Chara and Rara are asleep or something non-sexual."

"Well now you just jinxed it." I deadpanned.

"Doubt it." Frisk said. "They sleep most of the day."

"True, let's go, I know a shortcut." I said, teleporting us home.

* * *

 **RAZ POV!**

We appeared at a two story house, it being fairly big, Indie carrying the pet carrier with the cat they got inside.

"Nice place." I said.

"Thanks." Frisk said. "Me and Chara picked it out.'

We walked in, seeing a neko and Chara sleeping on the couch. I grinned, stealthily hiding behind it.

"Whatcha doing?" Frisk asked.

"Surprising her." I whispered.

"Oh boy." Frisk said, chuckling. "I wouldn't do that."

"Too bad." I whispered, smirking.

Chara and the neko woke up, Chara stroking her.

I slowly rose from behind the couch, tickling Charas sides and smirking. "I'm baaaaack!" I exclaimed.

"Hi." She said. "Your hair's messed up."

"Awww, my little demons not excited that I'm back? I've been gone for like, ten years." I asked, slightly hurt.

"I'm glad." She said. "But, I'm a little busy with my cute little kitty here.'

"Hwow dwat pwisoner?" The kitty asked.

"Well" Chara said. "I'm still your prisoner, right?"

"Wes." She said, nodding, tilting her head in confusion.

"Then, I'm busy with you.' She said, kissing the neko. "So, what should we do, warden?"

"I wunna knwow who dwat is." The neko said, pointing at me.

"That's my big bro. Chara said, whispering into her ear. "He's kinda weird, but don't tell him."

"You know I heard that right?" I whispered into Charas ear, a threatening smile on my face.

"When have I ever said anything about you that you haven't heard?" Chara said, grinning.

"When you didn't want me confiscating your halo." I told her, it now around my finger, me spinning it idly.

"Well" Frisk said, shrugging. "It never stopped her before, remember?"

"Hmmm maybe I should confiscate something else then." I said, standing up and tossing Chara back her halo, thinking.

"Sorry." Chara said. "Virginity's already gone. You can thank this little kitty right here.'

"Oh, gave me a idea." I said, smirking, snapping my fingers and changing her body 'slightly'.

"The hell'd you do?" She asked.

"Made you genderless and unable to feel sexual pleasure." I told her, smirking evilly.

"You bastard." Chara said, crossing her arms.

"Whatever." I said, hurt plain in my voice, walking outside.

"So" Frisk said, walking outside. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I grumbled, sitting down and wrapping my arms around my legs as my knees when up to my chest, cloak wrapping around me.

"Uh huh." Frisk said, rolling her eyes. "I'll believe that when you actually stop using your GOD powers to mess with people."

I shrank in on myself a little at this, pulling my cloaks hood up.

"Come on." She said, leaning on my head. "What's wrong?"

"I've b-been gone f-for ten _years_ … a-and that's her reaction t-to me coming back? Maybe I s-should just vanish again." I mumble, shaking a little.

"In her defense" Frisk said. "She's not the most cheerful person upon first waking. Also, you know how she doesn't show affection that easily."

"I've been gone for a _decade_." I mumble.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "And, Chara had a very emotionally testing experience previously and she's just now recovering from it."

"Whatever." I said depressedly.

"Don't worry." Frik said. "When it actually its her that you're back, she'll show it. Trust me, she missed you. She just lost a good deal of emotion when her girlfriend went missing."

I didn't hear her say any of this, lost in memories.

Suddenly, I was tackled from behind.

I was startled out of my memories, falling onto my side as I turned and braced myself from whatever tackled me.

"You know" the voice of Chara said. "You didn't call very often. You didn't write very often. You didn't visit very often. I think that merits some form of punishment, right, Frisk?"

"Yep." Frisk said, grinning.

"Great, she remembers me only to punish me." I said depressedly, not moving.

They both jumped on me, tickling me in my sides.

This didn't effect me much, only getting chuckles out of me, though my face still showed sadness.

"Not working huh?" Chara said, shrugging, grabbing me in a hug. "Oh well. Good to see ya."

I smiled slightly… before I tied both their wrist and feet together with a shadow, holding them up and tickling them with my hands and shadowy versions of my hands.

"Hey, cheater." Frisk said, both of them laughing.

"Since when do I play _fair_?" I asked, increasing the intensity of the tickles.

"Since now!" Chara shouted, breaking free and tackling me, ruffling my hair.

I only send stronger shadows around her wrist and feet, ones she couldn't break, increasing her sensitivity as I increased the intensity of the tickling I was giving the both of them.

"Nooooo!" Frisk shouted.

"You'll pay for this!" Chara shouted, also laughing.

"Probably not." I said, smirking as I increased the tickling intensity more, making both of them one hundred times as sensitive, also turning Chara back to normal.

"We'll see.' Chara shouted, laughing harder.

Indie and the neko came out then, to see what was going on, Indie having apparently set the carrier down at some point.

Frisk and Chara didn't notice, too busy laughing.

The two grinned, joining me in tickling Frisk and Chara, Indie tickling Frisk and the neko tickling Chara.

"Aw, come on, Rara." Chara said.

"Onwy I gwet to twickle thwe pwisonor!" Rara exclaimed, tickling Chara more intensely, me and Indie following her lead and doing the same.

"If you weren't so damn cute…" Chara said. "I'd do the same to you."

"Well, I'll leave you two in these very capable hands." I started, turning their sensitivity to normal. "I'm gonna go visit Mom."

"We'll be over later.' Frisk said. "We're coming over for lunch."

"K, have fun you four!" I called out, smirking as I vanished, the two of them still in their shadow bindings and suddenly being tickled under their shirts, me smirking as I watched, invisible to them, chuckling silently.

I actually teleported away now, making sure the shadow bindings lasted a few more minuets, a smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

I appeared at Moms house, knocking on the door with my cloak's hood up and my cloak around me, concealing me.

"Hello?" Toriel asked, opening the door.

"Hello." I said.

"Raz?" She asked, recognizing my voice.

I smiled, pulling my hood down and spreading my arms out for the hug I knew she'd probably give me.

She did, hugging me.

"I'm glad you're home, my child." She said.

"I've missed you all." I said, hugging her back.

"We've missed you too." She said. "So, how was diplomatting?"

"It was boring for the like couple hours I was actually doing it before I was just kinda in a void for… the whole time I was gone." I told her, shivering a little. "It is not a nice place."

"Well, that's terrible, my child." She said.

"Y-yeah." I said, shaking a little as the memories of it came to the forefront of my mind.

"Well" Toriel said. "Come in and we'll get you some lunch. Frisk, Chara and their dates are coming over in a bit. We'll eat then ,okay."

"O-okay." I said shakily, taking a deep breath and nodding.

"By, the way, my child." She said. "Would you like me to make you a new set of clothes? Yours is a bit ripped."

"Sure, thanks." I told her, smiling.

"You're welcome, my child." Toriel said, smiling. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

"Okay Mom." I said, going over to the couch and sitting down.

Undyne came in, reclining on the couch. She glanced over at me.

"Hey, punk." She said to me.

"Hey Undyne, I've been doing that breathing thing you wanted me to." I told her.

"Good." She said. "You been training?"

"As much as you can in a empty void." I told her, shrugging.

"Well then." She said." Let's see what ya got."

"Sure." I said, teleporting us outside, getting in a ready stance.

"First move.' Undyne said. "Use it wisely."

I snapped my fingers, making shadowy creatures rise from the ground, them all being in humanoid shapes, them charging at Undyne quickly.

She sliced 'em all with her spear, firing a wall at me.

I raised a shadowy shield, blocking the wall and charging at her, charging a ball of Ki in my hand.

She dodged, kicking me in the stomach.

I grunted, shooting the ball at her point blank, having used an illusion to trick her before, sending her flying.

She flipped to right herself, shooting her spear straight for me.

I grabbed it, snapping it in half over my knee and shooting black versions of her spears at her.

She dodged, rushing forward and kicking me again.

I dodged it, stabbing a spear through each leg.

She dropped to her knees, throwing another spear. I grabbed the spear, stabbing her arms.

"Looks like you win." She said, chuckling.

"Yep." I said, holding my hands over her wounds and healing her. "But that was fun, you should go Undying next time."

"Yeah. "Seh said. "Had to test your normal skills first."

"I think it's almost time for lunch though, after?" I asked, helping her up.

"Maybe." She said. "We'll see."

"Okay." I said, nodding us going back in and resting on the couch.

"Here's your new set of clothing, my child." Toriel said, handing me the set.

"Thanks mom." I said, taking it. "Where's the bathroom?"

"First door on the left.' Toriel said.

"Thanks." I said, going into the room and locking the door behind me, snapping my fingers to remove the clothes except for the cloak I had on, putting that on the counter, throwing on the gray t-shirt first, putting on the black turtleneck, jeans and gray socks, before I put the cloak back on, coming out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"You look wonderful, my child.' Toriel said.

I blushed a little smiling. "Thanks Mom, i-it's really comfy." I said, shrinking into the turtleneck a little.

"You're welcome, my child." She said.

I smiled at her, sitting on the couch and shrinking into the turtleneck a little more.

"Frisk and Chara have arrived.' Toriel said. "So, lunch is ready now."

"Sweet." I said, walking into the kitchen.

Frisk and Chara were already sitting down with their dates, Rara nuzzling Chara and Chara stroking her.

"So, how was the tickles?" I asked, sitting a couple seats away, smirking.

"You'll pay for that. "Chara said, grinning.

"And how is that?" I asked, smirking confidently.

"You'll see." Chara said, grinning.

"Don't give me prep time, then I'll just be able to deflect it easier." I said, chuckling.

"Whatever." Chara said. "Lunchtime."

"Yes, food." I agreed.

The food was brought out, me and Chara digging in.

We both ate quickly, practically inhaling our food.

"Slow down, my children." Toriel said. "You might choke."

As if on cue, I started choking, hitting my chest as I coughed, panicking a little.

Chara gave me the heimlich, patting my back.

"Careful there.' She said. "Wouldn't wanna have to eat all this myself."

"Shutup." I said, smirking, eating the rest a little slower.

"Make me.' Chara said, sticking her tongue out.

I raised an eyebrow, snapping my fingers and removing her mouth.

"Can you keep that off for a while?" Frisk whispered to me, giggling.

"Sure." I said, nodding, chuckling.

Chara crossed her arms, pouting.

"Pwisonor whewe wou mwouth gwo?" Rara said confusedly, pawing at the skin where it used to be.

She pointed to me.

"Gwive pwisonors mwouth bwack!" Rara exclaimed, leaping at me, making me quickly get up and casually run backwards to avoid her as she chased me.

Frisk giggled, laughing at the scene.

"Somebody put on scooby doo chase music!" I exclaimed.

Indie pulled out a boom box, pushing play, the music playing.

I made a hallway appear, it having doors on both ends, the robed Rara chasing me, me chasing her, and various other scooby doo shenanigans happening.

Frisk was on the floor laughing at this point, Indie joining her.

"My children" Toriel said. "Be careful now."

"We will Mom!" I called, coming out of a door on the ceiling and falling through one on the floor.

"Please do." Toriel said.

After a few minutes she finally caught me, making me laugh.

"You got slower in ten years." Frisk said, laughing.

"I did not, I just didn't try!" I exclaimed, chuckling as I put Charas mouth back, making Rara leap into her arms and nuzzling her.

"Thanks, Rara.' Chara said, kissing Rara.

Rara giggled, hugging Chara. "Onwy I gwet to twake bwody pwawts fwom pwisonor." She said.

"That's right." Chara said, hugging back.

"Well that was fun." I said, walking back and taking my seat.

"You look like you had some.' Frisk said, giggling.

I stuck my tongue out at her childishly, smirking.

She stuck hers out, smirking as well.

"Well, I could use a nap after being in a void for so long…" I started, getting up. "Mom, you got a room for me here?"

"Yes, my child." Toriel said. "Your old room."

"Just double checking, see you all around." I called teleporting there and going to sleep.

* * *

 **Indie POV**

"Well that was a thing… so how do you two like the cat?" I asked Chara and Rara.

"She's pretty cute." Chara said.

"She mwy wittle kwitty!" Rara exclaimed.

"Yep." Chara said. "So, what are you gonna name her?"

"Well, Raz suggested Kiry earlier." I said.

"That's a good name.' Charas aid. "What do you think, Rara?"

"I wike it." She said, mewling as she nuzzled Chara.

"Good." Chara said, hugging her. "Well, now you've got two little kitties and a pwisnor."

"Yaaaaay!" Rara exclaimed, me chuckling in amusement.

Chara laughed, scratching her ears.

"So, we ready to head home?" I asked.

"You ready, Rara?" Chara asked.

"Wes." She said.

"Good." Chara said, holding her. "Wanna be carried while you hold your little kitty?"

"Wes." She said as I teleported us all home.

* * *

 **Rara Pov**

"So, Rara" Chara ased. "What should we do now?"

"I wunna pway wit widdle kitty." I said, picking up the kitten as it came over, it pawing in the air.

"Can I play too?" Chara asked.

"Okway." I said, making a mouse toy on a string on a stick appear in her hand.

"Here you go, Kiry." She said, holding the toy over Kiry's head. "Get the mousey."

Kiry mewled, swatting the cat toy, me putting her down and pouncing at the mouse.

"Careful now, Rara.' Chara said, laughing. "That's Kiry's toy, remember?"

Me and Kiry mewled, me moving so she could pounce off of me, getting the mouse part of the toy and yoinking the stick out of Charas hand, Kiry nibbling on the mouse.

"Looks like you win, Kiry." Chara said, scratching Kiry's ears.

Kiry mewled happily, nibbling on the mouse, me mewling and lowering my eyes, looking at Chara with wide eyes.

"What?" She asked.

I mewled, rubbing my head against her other hand as she continued petting Kiry.

"Alright." Chara said, laughing as she scratched my ears. "I guess I can scratch two kitties at once."

Me and Kiry both mewled happily, me going into Charas lap and nuzzling her.

She kissed me, still scratching me.

I giggled, Kiry jumping into my back as I curled up on Charas lap, Kiry curling up on my back,

Chara held us both, kissing both of us on our noses.

We both mewled, scrunching up our faces and looking at our noses.

Chara laughed, hugging both of us.

I hugged her back, Kiry mewling in confusion.

She stroked my face, rubbing Kiry's back.

We both purred, Kiry yawning.

"Looks like someone's sleepy.' Charas aid, chuckling.

I picked Kiry up in my mouth, taking her to the smaller cat bed in me and Charas room and putting her down, going into the bigger one myself.

"You gonna sleep in there?" Chara asked. "I guess I'll take a nap too?"

Waiting until Kiry was asleep, I went up into the bed, grabbing Charas sweater in my mouth and pulling on it.

"What is it?" Chara asked. "Wanna sleep in the bed?"

I pulled the sweater up over her face, making her blind.

"Hey." Chara said playfully, crossing her arms. "What's the big idea?"

I giggled, licking one of her breast playfully.

"So, that's your game." Chara said, grinning. "Well then, let's both play."

She squeezed one of mine, kissing me.

I moaned, mewling in pleasure and kissing her back clumsily, playing with both of hers.

She played with both of mine, nibbling on my neck.

I mewled in pleasure, licking and nibbling on her ear, teasing her vagina with my tail before I yawned.

"Tired?" Chara asked.

"Wes, I west on wou pwiwwows." I said, yawning tiredly and resting my head on her breasts.

"Alright." Chara said, pulling the covers over us.

I nuzzled into her naked chest, mewling softly as I fell asleep.

She rubbed my arm kissing the top of my head as she fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I suckled on her breast in my daze of just waking up, trying to get milk, me feel Kiry join me and suckle on Charas other breast.

"Hey.' Chara said, waking up. "These aren't breakfast. Head to the kitchen for that. Unless you want to be carried."

Me and Kiry continued, the actual kitty mewling.

"Come on, you two.' She said, gently pushing us off of her. "Enough. I'll get you some."

We both mewled, stomachs grumbling.

"Come on, you two.' Chara said, picking us both up and carrying us to the kitchen. "Let's get you some milk."

I mewled, nuzzling Chara as Kiry nuzzled me.

Chara grabbed the regular milk from the fridge, pouring all three of us some.

We all drank, me subtly using magic to slightly change Kiry so she could drink milk to.

"Good?" Chara asked, downing hers.

I nodded, Kiry mewling and somehow burping cutely.

"Good." Chara said, kissing me.

I kissed her back, nuzzling her.

"So, who want's breakfast?" Indie asked from behind us, his hands making food again, Frisk sitting at the table already.

"Us.' chara said.

"K." Indie said, making the same as yesterday, except he added tuna for the smaller kitty.

"Thanks.' Chara said.

"That'll be five trillion dollars." He said cheerfully.

"You're kidding!" Chara said, shocked.

"Nope!" He exclaimed, smiling. "Only Frisk get's a freebee this time cause she's my girlfriend."

"Aw, come on!" Chara said.

"Nope, now pay up." Indie demanded.

"I don't have that kinda cash." Chara said.

"Well I guess you just owe me money forever now." Indie said, shrugging casually.

"Yeah, no." Chara said. "I'll make my own breakfasts from now on."

"Wow, I can't believe you fell for that so long, I'm using stuff you bought to make breakfast, I can't charge you anything." Indie said, laughing.

"She's not quick to catch on to those kinds of jokes.' Frisk said.

"Obviously." Indie said, snickering.

"So Rara" Chara asked me. "What should the three of us do ?"

"I wunna pway." I said, nuzzling Chara.

"What should we play then?" Chara asked.

"I wunna pway wut twoyz." I told her.

"Alright." Chara said. "Let's go then."

I made multiple wind up cat toys appear on Charas lap, waiting for her to activate them.

She did, kissing me while she did.

When she set them down, me and Kiry chased them, mewling and hissing at the toys.

"Having fun there, kitties?" Chara asked, chuckling.

Her answer was us mewling as we jumped onto her head, jumping off and continuing the chase.

Chara laughed, watching us.

I mewlwed as I jumped on her again, playfully teasing her breast for a second as I jumped off her.

She grabbed me, pulling me back and kissing my neck.

I yelped in surprise, mewling and squirming so I could get back to playing.

"Alright." She said, letting me go. "Go play."

I mewled happily, rejoining Kiry in chasing the mice.

Chara chuckled, throwing a ball of yarn at my head.

I mewled in confusion, looking at the ball and purring happily as I started playing with that instead, pawing it back and forth between my paws.

"So cute." Chaera said, kissing me.

Me and Kiry yawned at the same time, tired from all the playing.

"Sleepy time?" Chara asked.

"Wes." I told her tiredly, walking over and picking Kiry up in my mouth.

Chara picked me up, carrying us to our bed.

I put Kiry down, her going to the smaller cat bed and me nuzzling against Chara, yawning.

She held me, kissing me.

"I love you, Rara.' She said, stroking my face.

"I wuvs woo to pwisonor." I said, purring and leaning into her hand.

She kissed my lips, scratching my ears.

I purred, falling asleep on her.

She continued scratching me until we both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Indie POV**

"They do realise Rara has work today, right?" I asked, chuckling.

"You really think she can work like that?" Frisk asked, giggling.

"Good point." I said. "Well, I'm off, see ya." I said as I teleported to Muffets.

"See ya." Frisk said as I teleported, heading to her own work at Grillby's.

* * *

"Morning, dearie." Muffet said as I arrived, her standing behind the counter.

"Morning." I said. "How's the kitty treating ya?" I asked.

"She's the cutest." Muffet said. "How's your girlfriend? Haven't seen her in a while."

"She's good, you ask the spiders to remove that drug I asked?" I asked her.

"I talked to the spiders.' Muffet said. "They had no idea how it got in there. I'm going to do some looking around, dearie. Don't trouble yourself with it, dearie. You handle the front."

"Gotcha." I said, nodding.

"I've got paperwork, dearie.' She said, heading into the back. "Think you can handle the front?"

"Of course." I said, nodding.

"Good.' She said, chuckling. "Oh, and if Chara comes in, tell her to refrain from kicking down my door.'

"Got it." I told her, chuckling.

"Alright, dearie.' She said, closing the door. "I'll be out in a bit to check up on you."

"Okay." I said, nodding.

She closed the door completely, leaving me to my work.

* * *

"Well today is very busy." I commented to noone, already having made a couple hundred thousand dollars, only having been able to keep up with all the customers from using my magic.

"Everything alright dearie?" Muffet asked, coming out from the back.

"Yeah, I was about to head over to Grillbys for lunch." I told her.

"Okay, dearie.' Muffet said. " Have fun."

"See you in a hour." I said, teleporting into my usual booth at Grillbys, it practically reserved for me now.

"Well" Frisk said, coming out. "What's your order, stranger?"

"Fries and a burger, vanilla shake also, please." I said, chuckling in amusement.

"Alright.' She said. "Want some complan? You seem pretty bonely here."

"Sure, tibia honest I could always use a little company." I told her, chuckling.

"Sure." She said, sitting down. "So, how's the snack business?"

"I made a couple hundred thousand dollars." I said, smirking.

"Nice." She said. "You've been having a good work day then.'

"Well, today was actually busier than normal." I told her.

"Huh." She said. "That's good."

"I usually only make like 50-70k." I said, smirking.

"Well" She said, giggling. "Someone's getting a raise."

` "Probably." I said, suddenly tickling her.

"Hey." She said, laughing. "Not on the job."

"Well now I have to." I state, tickling her more intensely.

"Noooo!" she shouted, laughing, thankful no one else was in the restaurant.

I simply smiled evilly and tickled her more intensely.

"Noo!" She laughed, flailing a little.

"Yees!" I said, chuckling and tickling her even more intensely.

"I shall have my revenge!" Frisk laughed, struggling.

"Neh." I said, stopping. "Now get me my food please."

"Alright." Frisk said, sticking her tongue out at me.

I stuck my tongue right back out at her, chuckling.

She returned later with my food, sitting across from me.

"So, how was your day so far, beautiful?" I asked, a very faint blush on my face as I started eating my food.

"It was great." She said. "How about yours?"

"Busy." I said, shrugging.

"I'll bet.' She said, giggling.

"I got a skele-ton of word done today, I was really being worked down to the bone." I added, casually eating my food.

"Kinda sucks working all by your bonesome, doesn't it?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, it can get pretty bonely, but I got the spine to do it." I said.

"Good. She said, nodding." That's a good philosophy tibia honest."

"I'm not gonna fibula, your pretty humerus lately." I told her.

"You tulips." She said, grinning.

I simply chuckled, giving her a smile. "Well, it's no skin off my back." I started. "You're still not as punny as me."

She stuck her tongue out at me, crossing her arms.

I smiled, leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek suddenly.

She blushed, doing the same to me. I smiled wider with a very faint blush, having expected her to do this.

However, she then moved on to my neck, licking it slightly.

I blushed fiercely, choking on my fries somehow due to my surprise.

"You okay?" Frisk asked playfully, gigging.

I swallowed the food, shrinking a little, blushing more.

She giggled, kissing my cheek.

While she was close, I licked her neck teasingly.

She grinned, doing the same to me, but this time slipping a hand under my shirt.

My face was a rainbow at this point, blushing so much my entire skull was just rainbow colored.

She giggled, kissing my forehead.

I fainted from embarrassment, my rainbow colored skull a little darker.

"Oh boy.' She said, picking me up and setting me in a sitting position.

I was still fainted, limpy sitting in the booth for a second before falling so I was lying on my side.

She giggled again, stealing some of my food and eating it.

I continued to lay there, knocked out still.

After she ate some of my food, she shook me to try to wake me up.

"Whu?" I asked, face no longer as dark but still a rainbow.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"Y-yeah." I told her, looking at my food and frowning. "You stole some."

"Well" She said, giggling. "I was kinda hungry. You want it back?"

"Well I don't know how you'd pull that off but sure." I said.

She kissed my 'lips' passionately, lying me back on the table.

"There." She said after we broke the kiss. "Did I miss anything?"

I couldn't answer her, rainbow skull twice as dark, me knocked out again with a silly look on my face.

"Oh well." she said, giggling. "More for me."

She began to eat more of my food, kissing me more after she was done.

I woke up at the last one, blinking and holding my skull in pain.

"You kay?" She asked.

"Too much blush." I told her, wincing.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, rubbing my head. "Just think of puppies and kittens."

"Why would that help?" I asked.

"It's not embarrassing." Frisk said, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes at this, chuckling.

"What?" She asked, giggling.

"I imagined you in a puppy and kitty costume." I told her, blushing slightly more.

"Well" Frisk said, blushing as well. "How about floating through the clouds.

"I could go do that now." I deadpanned.

"Well" Frisk said. "Why not then?"

"Okay." I said, smiling mischievously, grabbing her and teleporting us into the sky, holding her close as we floated in the air.

"Woah." She said, looking around. "This is amazing."

"Yeah." I said, setting her down on a cloud after I put a little magic in it.

"So soft." She said, feeling it.

"Yeah." I said, lying next to her. "Makes a great napping spot."

"Yep." She said, reclining.

We sat there for a while, before I remembered I had work. "Well, I gotta get back to work, see ya at home?" I asked, teleporting us back into Grillbys.

"I'll see you there." She said.

I teleported back into Muffets, and was immediately swarmed by customers, me sighing as I got back to work.

"You okay out here, dearie?" Muffet asked. "Need some help?"

"Nah, I don't need a _hand_." I said as multiple disembodied pairs of hands appeared.

"Okay, dearie." Muffet said, returning to the back.

I quickly set the hands to _hand_ ling the customers that I couldn't, smirking as I earned a lot of money, this going on for a couple hours before it was closing time, my hands vanishing as the last customer left.

"Wow, dearie." Muffet said, impressed. "That was excellent how you handled that."

I chuckled, smirking at her unintentional pun.

"So, dearie" She said. "How did it go today?"

"Made twelve million." I said, completely serious.

"Wow." Muffet said, impressed. "Keep up the good work, dearie."

"I'm pretty sure at this rate you and the spiders could retire for like ever in a week." I told her.

"Yeah.' She said. "But, this is kinda fun, dearie. We'd be bored if we retired."

"True." I admitted. "Oh well… mind giving me a raise?" I asked curiously.

"You've earned it, dearie." Muffet said. "Sure."

"Sweet." I said. "See ya tomorrow." I added, teleporting home.

"See you tomorrow, dearie." She said.

* * *

"I'm home, and I got a raise!" I called from the living room.

"Cool." Frisk said.

"Yeah." I said. "Now I get more moneys." I exclaimed dramatically.

"Yay.' Frisk said, giggling.

"Play smash?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Celaboratory smash game!" I exclaimed excitedly, turning the game on and smirking confidently.

"Yep.' She said, grinning too.

* * *

"Counter waaar!" I said, laughing as we both countered each other repeatedly.

"Ultimate Stalemate!" She shouted, laughing.

"We'll just keep countering forever." I said.

"Yep." Frisk said, grinning as she kissed my forehead.

I blushed but kept continuing, DETERMINED to not lose.

"You're doing pretty good.' She said, giggling.

"Thanks." I said as a disembodied pair of hands started tickling her.

"Hey. "She shouted, laughing. "So, we're playing full on dirty, uhuh."

She then nibbled on my neck, licking it, still continuing.

I blushed more, but she was partially distracted, letting me hit her character and send it flying off the edge and out of the game.

"Aww.' She said. "Looks like I lost."

"I won, now you gotta do anything I say for a month." I said, smirking, us having made the bet as the game loaded.

"Alright.' She said. "But, nothing humiliating. Or sexual. Trust me, I learned my lesson with Chara and Rara. Oh, and nothing that makes me miss work."

"But that takes all the fun out of it." I said, grumbling and pouting, crossing my arms.

"Well" She said." Nothing humiliating in public. With just us, sure."

"But wouldn't it not be humiliating that way?" I asked, still pouting and arms still crossed.

"There's very few things that humiliate me." Frisk said. "Most of them are either illegal or sexual. So, yeah, those aren't public things."

"What are the illegal since you don't want to do the sexual?" I asked curiously.

She whispered into my ear a few things. My eyes widened, a blush coming across my face.

"Yep." She said.

"Do one." I demanded, smirking a little. "I'm pretty sure half the stuff you said isn't actually illegal."

"It is in this city.' Frisk said.

"Do one anyway." I said.

"Oh, alright.' She said. "But, make sure no one sees because these go for jail time."

"If you really don't want to, do a sexy one instead." I told her.

"Oh, alright." Frisk said.

"What're you guys up to?" Chara asked, coming in, holding Rara, who was holding Kiry.

"I won a bet now Frisk has to do whatever I say for a month." I said.

"What are you trying to get her to do?" Chara asked.

"Something humiliating." I told her.

"Oh, I know something." Chara said, whispering something into my 'ear'.

I smiled, looking at Frisk with a evil look on my face. "Thanks, you three have fun." I said as I teleported me and Frisk to our room.

"Okay." Chara said.

"So, Frisk, I want you to put these on." I told her, handing her a couple items.

"O-okay." She said, putting them on after I covered my eyes for now.

When she was done, I uncovered my eyes, her looking like a frilly princess with neko ears on her head.

"So" Frisk said, clutching her arm, blushing. "H-how do I look?"

"Your cute and beautiful." I told her, smiling and walking a little closer.

"Th-thanks." She said, looking down. "C-can I take this stuff off now?"

"Is it really _that_ embarrassing?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." She said. "I don't like dresses or being 'cute'."

"But you're so adorable!" I exclaimed, hugging her with a faint blush of my own.

"I-I know." She said. "I just don't like looking adorable."

"Okay, fine." I started, quickly taking a picture. "You can take it off."

"Th-thanks." She said, doing so.

"Wanna cuddle and sleep off the embarrassment?" I asked.

"Sure." she said, nodding.

We both got into bed, cuddling, me bringing the blanket over us and tucking us in with a pair of detached skeletal hands.

"Night." She said, kissing my forehead.

"Night." I said, kissing hers back.

We held each other close as we fell asleep.

* * *

 **Rara POV**

"Pwisoner, wunna pway smwash with the bwet Indie dwid wit Fwisk?" I asked after they left.

"Sure.' Chara said. "But, nothing illegal or anything outside the house unless we both are completely okay with it, okay?"

"Okwey Pwisoner!" Rara exclaimed, taking the first person controller for the still on game.

"Let's do it." Chara said, picking the other one up.

* * *

"I wun!" Rara exclaimed happily, bouncing in Charas lap.

"Yep." Chara said, kissing my neck. "You won the bet."

"Dwo swumthing wo thwink is embawwassing to wou." I demanded, petting Kiry.

"Hmm." Chara said, thinking.

"I knwow, wou cwan bwe mwy pwet!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Chara asked. "Like in the bedroom or something else?"

"Wike dwis!" I exclaimed, making a collar on Chara and a leash appear in my hand/paw, a skimpy fox suit replacing her clothes.

"Oh.' Chara said. "I see. Well, how about you and I have a quick snack? I'm kinda hungry."

"Okway." I said, her not having noticed the suit yet.

"So" Chara said. "What are you hungry for?"

"Fwishies!" I exclaimed, nuzzling Kiry.

"I should have known." Chara said, laughing.

I giggled, nuzzling her.

She kissed my neck, hugging me.

We ate our food, but when we were done, she finally noticed what she was wearing.

"What is this?" She asked, blushing furiously.

"It wou vwixen suit!" I told her, giggling.

"My what?" She asked.

"Wou mwy pwet vixen, it's a fwemale fwox!" I said.

"O-okay.' She said.

"Wes gwo pwet!" I said, making her go on all fours and follow me, me walking on my feet towards our room.

"Alright.' She said, doing so. When we got to the steps, she hesitated a little.

"Wus wong pwet?" I asked confusedly.

"It's gonna take a sec." She said. "Never done this before."

"Okway." I said, holding Kiry and going up a couple steps, waiting for her to get the hang of it.

She eventually did, making it up.

When we got to the top of the staircase, Kiry shifted in my arms, making me accidentally drop the leash.

Chara ran the other way, standing on her feet for a little extra speed.

"P-p-pwisonor?" I asked confusedly, tears entering my eyes, ears going down as small sobes wracked my body.

"Rara?" Chara asked, coming out of the bathroom and coming over to me, wrapping her arms around me. "What's wrong?"

"W-w-wou wan a-a-away." I said, sobbing.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Chara said, kissing my forehead. "I had to use the bathroom. That water I had went right through me."

"I-i-i t-t-thwought w-wou w-were abandoning mwe." I told her, still sobbing.

"Rara" Chara said, rubbing my back/ "I told you before I would always be there for you no matter what. That's still true."

"W-w-weally?" I asked adorably, looking up at her with still teary eyes, the look on my face absolutely adorable.

"Yes, pet." CHara said, wiping the tears and kissing me, holding me close. "It is."

I hugged her, Kiry going on Charas head and pawing at her fox ear headbands.

She hugged back, scratching my ears.

Eventually I calmed down, picking the leash back up and leading Chara to our room.

Once in there, she tackled me, wrapping herself around me and holding me.

I giggled, squirming in her hold and nuzzling her as Kiry went to her cat bed.

"Nope." She said, grinning. "Now, you're the prisoner."

"Bwut wou gwutta wisten to mwe fwor a month!" I exclaimed, giggling.

"Doesn't mean I can't take a prisoner while it's going on." She said, kissing me.

I kissed her back, purring a little and snuggling into her hold.

"Now" Chara said, thinking. "What should I do with this prisoner?"

I purred as I snuggled into her a little more, closing my eyes and relaxing.

"I'll think of something later. She said,relaxing as well. "I feel like a nap. How about you, pet?"

"Okway." I said, yawning super adorably.

"You're so cute." Chara said, kissing me.

I simply mewled, nuzzling her and resting my head on her breast, falling asleep.

She stroked me a little bit before falling asleep herself.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt a little strange, like something was constricting me.

"Morning." Chara said, lying on top of me, tracing a finger across my face, stroking it. "I was waiting for you to wake up."

"A-a-a-am I t-t-wied up?" I asked fearfully, trembling a little.

"Yep." Charas aid. "But, don't worry. It's nothing dangerous. Just a basic tie. I don't want you getting hurt by a foolish mistake."

"O-okway." I said, still shaking, a little fear still on my face.

"Don't worry." Chara said, kissing my nose. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"I-i k-know." I whispered, the familiar words making a little more life come into my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Chara asked. "I can untie you if you want."

"I wanna try." I told her.

"Okay." Chara said. "But, I want you to promise me you'll tell me if you can't."

"I-i promise." I told her.

"Okay." Chara said, nodding. "Now, I'm not gonna do anything too bad, okay? Just light stuff."

"Okay." I nodded.

Chara kissed me, a hand fondling my breasts.

I moaned, kissing her back with a small blush on my face.

"You're blushing.' She said, grinning. "I think you need a little something to help that."

She began to tickle my sides. I laughed, giggling and squirming in my bonds.

"You better not blush anymore.' Chara said, chuckling. "Or else I'll keep doing this."

I giggled, the blush dieing down.

"There we go." Chara said, kissing me as she stopped tickling me.

I kissed her back, closing my eyes and moaning a little.

She kissed me more passionately, a hand slipping inside of me.

I eeped in surprise, moaning louder and squirming a little at the sudden entrance.

"You okay?" Chara asked, grinning. "Sorry if I'm being a little...invasive."

"Y-yes." I said, moaning as she continued thrusting her hand inside of me.

"Okay." She said. "Just making sure. Wouldn't want to hurt you.'

I smiled at this, a little more life in my eyes.

"So" She asked. "You hungry? Cause I kinda am. Wanna finish this after we get some food?"

"If we're qwuick." I told her.

"Sure." She said." You think you can stay here while I get our food?"

I nodded, smiling reassuringly.

"Okay." Chara said, kissing me. "I promise I'll be back as fast as I can, okay?"

I nodded, kissing her back and biting her lip a little just cause I can.

She bit mine back, it not meaning anything other than fun between us. She walked out, returning five minutes later, holding our food.

"Now" She said, holding out my food to me. "Can you reach this?"

I tried to, but I couldn't whimpering a little when I didn't even get close to the food.

"Welp" Chara said. "Guess I gotta feed ya. Open up."

I opened my mouth widely, making the 'aaah' noise.

Chara placed my food into my mouth, kissing my nose.

I giggled a little, chewing the food and smiling lovingly at her as I swallowed it.

She smiled lovingly back at me, touching my nose with a finger.

I giggled, playfully chomping on the finger, sucking it.

"Hey.' Chara said, wiggling her finger. "That's mine."

I playfully nibbled on it, refusing to let it go.

"I know how to get you to let go." Chara siad, grinning.

I tilted my head curiously wondering how she would.

"This way." She said as she began to tickle me again, running her fingers up and down my sides.

I squealed, opening my mouth and laughing.

"There we go." Chara said, taking back her finger. "I told you."

She kissed me, scratching my ears. I pouted, mewling in pleasure.

"What's there to pout about?" She asked, kissing my neck.

I mewled, moaning in pleasure. "Wou didn't gwet back to my 'kitty'." I said, wiggling my hips.

"You're not done eating yet." She said, kissing me. She held up more of my food to me.

I ate the food, whimpering a little, wanting more pleasure.

"Alright." Chara said. "Since you did such a good job eating."

She slipped her hand back inside me, kissing me.

I moaned happily, squirming a little in pleasure.

She continued harder, scratching my ears at the same time.

I mewled in pleasure, rubbing my head against her hand and and purring.

"You close?" Chara asked.

I nodded, moaning.

She went harder, finishing me off.

I moaned loudly as I finished, clenching around her and slumping, a little sweaty and panting.

"Feel better?" Chara asked.

I nodded, smiling lazily at her.

"Good.' She said, kissing me. "You've done wonderful, pet."

I lazily kissed her back, a little exhausted from our fun.

"So" Chara said. "You seem like you're in for a nap. Wanna take one? I promise I'll untie you if you do."

"Okay." I said tiredly, falling asleep and snoring softly.

She untied me, lying under me, putting an arm around me as she pulled the covers over us.

I smiled, snuggling into her and mewling softly as I continued to snore.

She rubbed my back, kissing my forehead as she fell asleep herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Raz POV**

I hummed, in the kitchen, my shadow tendrils making some food for everyone here.

"That's very thoughtful of you, my child." Toriel said, patting my shoulder.

I was startled for a second, before I calmed, smirking. "Thanks Mom, thought I'd make breakfast as a thanks for the clothes." I told her, snuggling a little into the black turtleneck I was wearing still.

"Well, you're very welcome, my child.' Toriel said, ruffling my hair.

I smiled, letting her, leaning into the touch and closing my eyes as I set the shadow tendrils on auto pilot.

"It's good to have you back." She said, smiling.

"It's good to be back." I said, hugging her.

"So" Toriel asked. "What's on the menu for today?"

"Pancakes and home fries." I told her.

"A great selection, my child." She said.

I smiled at her, turning back to the food and continuing to make it, humming to myself.

"So" Toriel asked. "When will it be ready?"

"In a couple minutes." I said.

"Good." She said, nodding. "Well, when it is ready, I'll call everyone to the table.

"Just call everyone now, there almost done." I told her.

"Alright. "She said, doing so.

As everyone got to the table and seated they algo got their plates, me finishing by the time they all got here.

I borught the food out, setting it in front of them.

Toriel put servings out to all of us.

I smiled as I saw them all enjoying their food, humming as I ate mine.

"It's very good, my child.' Toriel said.

I blushed a little at this, smiling as just continuing to eat.

"So" Toriel asked. "How long are you staying? Because we'd like you to stay for a bit."

"I can stay for a while." I told her.

"Good." Toriel said, smiling.

"So, what's everyone gonna do today?" I asked.

"Normal stuff." Undyne said, shrugging.

"That's the most specific thing you could of possibly said to someone who hasn't been here for ten years." I deadpanned.

"We're just gonna do whatever.' Sans said, shrugging. "Whatever we feel like.'

"So right back to sleep for you?" I asked smirking.

"That or Grillby's." He said.

"Or both." I said.

"Yep.' Sans said.

Finishing my food, I went to the couch, lying down on it and relaxing.

"Going to relax today, my child?" Toriel asked.

"Yep." I said, relaxing.

"Alright." She said. "Call if you need anything."

"Okay." I told her, yawning and falling asleep on the couch.

She covered me with a blanket, patting my head.

I smiled in my sleep at this, snuggling into the blanket.

She left after she finished, going about her normal activities.

* * *

As I slept, Asriel, now an adult, walked up to me with a bowl of water.

He poured the bowl of water onto my head, making sputter as I woke up, sitting up.

"Morning." He said, grinning.

I glared at him, snapping my fingers and making ice fall on his head.

"Hey.' He said, holding his head.

I stuck my tongue out at his childishly, smirking as I dried myself.

"Well, you're up.' He said. "Wanna do something?"

"Anything you got in mind?" I asked.

"Nope." He said.

"We could spar." I suggested.

"Okay.' He said, shrugging.

We went outside, me cracking my neck and smiling.

He shifted into his first boss form, grinning.

"You get the first attack." I told him, snapping my fingers and making it a FIGHT like in the game.

He used a large fire attack, covering the entire area.

I barely saw the gaps in the pattern, getting a little singed from one and attacking with my shadows.

He dodged, firing a Chaos Blaster at me.

I rolled to the side, making it a normal fight again and shooting a ki beam at him.

He fired two chaos blasters at me this time.

The beams met, me putting more power in my own and slowly overpowering his.

He poured more power in, his Chaos Blasters shifting into Chaos Busters.

I poured more into mine, us taking this into the sky so nothing got hurt.

He poured more into his as well.

I growled, adding some magic to my blast.

He poured more into his, using his own magic.

I combined the ki and magic in my blast, quickly overpowering his.

He couldn't counter, getting hit. All the power in the blast caused him to instantly be knocked out, me catching him and teleporting him to his room above his bed, teleporting myself sitting up onto the couch.

"Finished with your nap, my child?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah Mom." I said, nodding.

"Good." She said, nodding. "So, what do you plan to do now?"

"I was just gonna chill here, don't got much to do, if someone needs me they'll call me."

"Alright." Toriel said. "Have fun."

"Probably not but okay." I said, lying back.

* * *

 **RARA POV**

I woke up on top of Chara, smiling and swatting her breasts playfully.

She didn't wake up, but shifted, a hand coming up and resting on my back.

I giggled, continuing to swat her breast, making them bounce.

She woke up after a minute, kissing my forehead.

"Morning." I said, nuzzling her.

"Morning." She said, scratching me.

I purred, leaning into the scratches, relaxing against her.

"So" Chara said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeh." I said, nodding.

"Good.' She said, smiling. "Did you enjoy our session?"

I blushed a little, nodding again.

"Good." She said, kissing me. "I did too."

"We're stinky." I suddenly said, scrunching my face up.

"Yeah." She said. "Wanna shower or bath?"

"Depwends, wanna get up now or take another nap?" I asked.

"Up to you." She said, stroking my face.

"Wet's gwo twake another nap then." I said.

"Alright." She said. "Let's go then. Wanna be carried?"

"Yes." I said, curling up on her chest.

"Alright." She said, kissing me as she picked me up, carrying me to the bathroom.

I kissed her back, snuggling into her chest.

She held me, turning on the bath. After it filled up, she got in it, still holding me.

I tickled her suddenly, giggling.

She laughed, tickling back.

I laughed, tickling her more intensely and nuzzling her.

She scratched me, tickling me at the same time, still laughing.

I mewled, squirming and stopping my tickles, laughing.

"I win." She said, continuing to scratch me. "I get a kiss."

"Okway." I said, kissing her cheek and smirking.

"You kiss lousy today." She said. "Lemme show you a better one."

She kissed my cheek.

I stuck my tongue out at her, ears twitching.

She grinned, sticking her own out at me, scratching my ears.

I purred, lying my head down on her breasts and relaxing.

She smiled, kissing my head.

"I wuv wou swo mwuch." I whispered, looking up at her adorably.

"I love you so much too." She said, chuckling at my adorableness.

I gave her the most cute and adorable look yet, fifty times as much as the last one.

She actually blushed, barely able to handle it.

I giggled, increasing the adorable and cuteness.

She got a dazed look on her face, a small trickle of blood coming out of her nose.

I quickly lapped the blood up before it could get into the water, somehow getting my face a little bloody.

"Here" Chaa said. "I'll help.'

She licked the blood off of my face.

I giggled, it tickling. "Bwood twastes weird." I said.

"Yep." Chara said, grinning. "But, you taste pretty good."

I blushed, hiding my face in her chest in embarrassment.

She chuckled, holding me, Getting a mischievous idea, I licked the area in between her breast teasingly.

She tensed for a second, chuckling. She rubbed my arm, kissing the top of my head.

I giggled, purring as she rubbed my arm, a little life returning to my eyes.

She smiled, enjoying the gentle vibrations of my purring.

We actually didn't end up falling asleep, just lying together in the bath tub until the water started to get cold.

"Starting to get cold.' Chara said. "Lemme just put some more in."

She put more water in the tub, warming it back up. "Are we gonna be here all day?" I asked, giggling.

"I wouldn't mind.' Chara said. "I've got the best company.'

"I got better company." I said back, blushing.

"I guess we've both got the best company." Chara said, kissing me.

I kissed her back, closing my eyes and yawning after it was done.

"Tired?" She asked, rubbing my arm.

"It twoo wewaxing." I told her, purring and slumping against her as I started falling asleep.

"Can't argue with that." Chara said, yawning herself.

I snuggled into her limply, falling asleep with a yawn.

She yawned again, falling asleep soon after, holding me close.

* * *

 **Indie POV**

I hummed in my seat behind the register at Muffets, it being a normal day so far.

"Everything okay, dearie?" Muffet asked, peeking out of the back.

"Yeah, made 100k so far." I told her.

"Great." Muffet said, nodding. "Keep it up dearie."

"I will." I assured.

"Good." She said, returning to the back.

I detected two very familiar energy's heading this way a couple hours later, smirking a little in bemusement.

"Alright, shorty." Chara said, entering with Rara. "Gimme two diets. Chocolate."

"I'm… whatever, okay." I said, holding my hand out for the money.

She put it down, putting an arm around Rara.

I made the two drinks appear, handing them to Chara as I put the money in the register.

"Thanks." Chara said, giving one to Rara.

Rara drank it eagerly, purring in happiness as she did.

Chara downed it, wiping her mouth.

"Was it good?" She asked Rara.

"Mwore!" Rara exclaimed loudly.

"Everything okay out there, dearie?" Muffet asked, peeking out. "I heard a yell. Oh, hey Chara, Chara's girlfriend. Try not to break my door down next time you want to talk, dearie."

"Whatever." Chara said, rolling her eyes.

"Charas girlfriend just really likes the diet cider." I told her, chuckling.

"Ah." Muffet said. "Well, please try to use inside voices, dearies. Everytime I hear loud ones, I think there's a riot."

"Sowwy." Rara said, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"It's fine, dearie." Muffet said. "Just be calmer next time. You kinda remind me of my kitty, Niki."

"Stwange." Rara said.

"Yeah." Muffet said." I'll bet if she could talk, she'd be just like you. She's adorable."

"Well, Chara, gonna buy your girlfriend more or…?" I asked, smirking.

"Yep." She said. "Four more. Two for me and two for her."

"Money please then." I said.

She put it down on the counter.

I put it in the register, pulling four more over with my telekinesis and handing it to them.

"Thanks." Chara said, giving Rara two.

She eagerly drank both, purring.

"Good." She said, kissing her. "You enjoy that?"

Rara blushed, hugging Chara and hiding her face in Charas arm.

"What?" Chara asked, hugging her back.

"I think that means 'yes Chara'." I said helpfully, chuckling.

"Well, good." She said, rubbing Rara's back, kissing her forehead.

Rara blushed more, purring as Chara rubbed her back.

Chara scratched her ears, kissing her again.

"I think you're gonna make her face a cherry at this rate." I commented, Raras blush increasing as she purred louder into Chara.

"Sounds tasty." Chara said, grinning as she kissed Raras cheek.

Rara blushed more, playfully hitting Chara.

Chara playfully hit back, grinning wider.

Rara eeped in surprise, wincing a little.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked.

"Thwat hwurt." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chara said, holding her, rubbing her comfortingly. "I didn't mean to."

She sobbed silently, hugging Chara. "H-hwome." She whispered, me barely hearing her.

"Alright." She said, picking her up, Rara wrapping herself around Chara.

"See ya later guys." I said.

"See ya." Chara said.

I stretched as they left, humming to myself. "That was interesting." I commented.

"What was that, dearie?" Muffet asked, coming out and grabbing a cider from the employee fridge.

"Chara and her girlfriends visit was interesting." I said.

"Really"? Muffet asked. "I didn't see anything strange. All they did was buy cider."

"It was amusing to me, the mushier stuff." I told her, shrugging.

"Ah." She said. "Well, dearie, maybe you and your girlfriend can have mushy stuff if you try.'

I blushed a bit at this, looking in the opposite direction she was in.

"I strike a nerve there, dearie?" Muffet asked, giggling.

"Maybe." I mumbled, blushing slightly more.

"Well, dearie." Muffet said, giggling more. "I hope you don't need to take a break and have a nose bleed."

"I don't have a nose." I said.

"Oh yeah." Muffet said. "Well, drink some water to cool off and have fun, dearie."

"Sure." I said, snapping my fingers and making a water bottle appear, drinking from it.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yeah." I told her, nodding.

"Good." She said. "Well, I'm heading back again. Hold 'em down till closing, dearie.'

"Gotcha." I said, smirking confidently.

"Yep." She said, closing the door.

A couple hours later, I was about to go in the back and tell Muffet I was leaving when I heard her voice through the door.

"Yeah." She said." "They found them. I was surprised. I thought I'd hidden them better. WEll, kids are good at finding stuff like that. Her? Yeah, she recovered. I can't go over there. I'll need you to take care of her. I would myself, but, I can't get over there. I can't just leave one employee running this place. I mean, he's pretty good at his job, but, still, I need to be here. GOt paperwork to fill out still. You and I both know how important she is to us. SO, how soon can you get there?"

I heard her talk for a little more before she hung up and exited the door.

"Oh, hello, dearie." She said. "Quitting time already? Sorry, the clock in my office is down. Needs a new battery and I didn't have time to fix it. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I can fix that." I told her, snapping my fingers and putting a new battery in. "But yeah, see ya tomorrow." I added, walking towards the door.

"Night, dearie." She said, waving.

"Night." I said, teleporting home.

* * *

 **Rara POV( couple hours earlier )**

I sniffled as Chara carried me home, my face in her shoudler.

"It's okay.' She said, kissing me and rubbing me. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

"I-it's okay." I whispered, nuzzling her, still sniffling, though none of the life left my eyes.

"Don't worry." Chara said. "We're gonna go home and have a nice hot bath and some fish, okay?"

"O-okay." I sniffled smiling a little.

She kissed me gently, us arriving at home. She carried me to the kitchen, where she cooked some fish. She then took me up to the bathroom, turning on the water as she undressed us, us gettting into the bathtub, holding the fish.

I opened my mouth, wanting her to feed it to me.

"Seems we both had the same idea." Chara said, laughing.

She held out a piece to me.

"Now" She said. "Look adorable and beg a little for it."

I put the most adorable look on my face yet at that, lowering my ears and whimpering.

"Oh geez." Chara said, nose trickling. "Here you go."

I ate it happily, purring.

"Good?" She asked.

"Wou mwake gwood fwishies." I told her.

"Thanks.' She said. "Feel better now?"

I nodded, snuggling on her chest, yawning.

"Good.' She said, kissing my forehead. "You wanna nap now?"

I nodded, yawning again.

"A nap sounds good." Chara said, kissing me. "Let's do it.'

I kissed her back, falling asleep after.

She held me, falling asleep too.

* * *

 **Raz POV**

It was late at night and I was sitting in my room, playing on my 3Ds, just relaxing.

Suddenly, Chara, Frisk, and Indie burst into my room. "What the hell?" I asked, startled.

"Raz!" Frisk said, panicked. "It's Rara!"

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, pausing the game and turning to them.

"Sh-she's gone" Chara said, looking like she was barely keeping it together.

"Don't worry… _**big brother's got this**_." I said, eyes glowing rainbow around my hazel colored pupils. "But first, tell me what happened _exactly_."

"Okay.' Frisk said, nodding.

* * *

 **(Flashback, 3rd person RARA POV)**

Chara headed back to her room from the bathroom, Frisk and Indie walking by in the hallway.

"Help!" They heard from Chara and Raras room, followed by a meow from Kiry.

They burst in to see someone knock Rara out, taking her.

"Hey!" Chara shouted, running in. The figure simply vanished, leaving no trace.

"Damnit." Indie growled.

"What do we do now?" Frisk asked.

"Do you know anyone that can help?" Indie asked.

"Raz can.' Frisk said.

"Then let's go." Indie said. "Lead the way."

They took Indie to Raz, whio was at Toriel's place.

* * *

 **Raz POV(Back to present)**

"So, that's what happened?" I asked.

"Yeah." Frisk said.

"Alright then, you wanna come with me? I sense where Rara is." I told them.

"Yeah." They said, nodding.

"Let's go then." I said as my eyes glowed again, teleporting us to Rara.

* * *

 **(Raras POV, kidnapping)**

"Lemme Gwo!" I shouted after we had teleported away, struggling in the strangers hold.

"Yeah." The stranger said, irritated. "If I was gonna let you go, I wouldn't have taken you in the first place."

I hissed, chomping on the strangers arm.

"Cute.' The stranger said sarcastically, unharmed, wrenching me off by my hair and punching me in the mouth.

I yelped in pain, lowering my ears and whimpering.

"Don't try that again." The stranger said. "Or, next time, I'll take out a few teeth."

"I thwink wou alweady dwid." I whimpered, tears in my eyes, feeling a couple objects moving around in my mouth.

"Good." the stranger said. "That should be your first lesson learned."

I simply whimpered again, crying.

"Jeez" The stranger said. "If you're crying now, you'll be bawling later."

I whimpered in fear at this, shaking.

"Jeez.' The stranger said. "You're gonna be both fun and kinda irritating to _play_ with."

"S-s-someones g-g-gonna f-f-find us." I said, sure they would.

"Doubt it." the stranger said. "This place is cloaked by a small pocket dimension. No one can find you here. Not even your cloaked friend."

* **The feeling of how wrong you know she is fills you with DETERMINATION**. I heard in my mind, glaring at the stranger defiantly.

"Ooh, a little fire.' She said, grinning a little. "I'm gonna enjoy putting that out."

"You'll twy." I said defiantly.

"No, kitty cat.' She said, grinning sinisterly. " _I'll succeed.'_

"I bet you're gweat at _sucking seed_." I said tauntingly.

"You wouldn't know what that was if it was shoved down your throat." She said, rolling her eyes, unaffected. "Look, kid, I've been doing this for years. An insult like that doesn't work on me."

"I'm sure you've got a lot of 'experience' being passed around." I added.

"If you're going to stick to insulting my sex life" She said, still unaffected, punching me in the mouth again, twice as hard this time. "How about I make it so you can't have any?"

I yelped in pain, but still glared at her.

"Now" She said, yanking me by my hair to a row of 'devices'. "What should I use on you first?"

I whimpered in fear at the devices, them all being things Chara used when she had the bad cider.

"So, you recognize them?" She said, grinning. "Well, then you know how terrifying they can be in the right hands."

* * *

 **(Back to Raz!)**

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting generic warehouse." I said as we appeared, startling Raras kidnapper.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, reading a book, reclining prior. "You guys the ones bringing the delivery for the food company?"

"No, we're here for Rara you idiot, I can sense her here." I deadpanned.

"The hell's that?" She asked. "Never met anyone called that. Seen a couple strangers around here though. What's your friend look like?"

"The beaten neko on the wall over there." I deadpanned, pointing to her, having moved the boxes she was behind with my mind.

"Never seen her before.' she said, eyes widening a little in shock. "Jeez, she looks pretty bad. What happened to her?"

"You tortured her, there's still blood on your hands." I said.

"Hmm?" She said, looking down. "Oh, this. This is paint. I'd taste it, but, that's poisonous to your health."

"Well, if it's paint, peel it off then, it's still fresh blood red." I said.

"Alright." She said, shrugging, scratching off the stuff. "Proof enough? Look, I'm just a worker that got thrust into a goddamn late-night shift and in all honesty am probably so tired I'm hallucinating all of this or dreaming. Need to lay off the hot peppers before work.'

"Huh… whatever." I said, shaking my head and snapping my fingers, making coffee appear in front of her. "Here."

"Thanks." She said, drinking the coffee. Once she realized she was awake, her eyes widened further.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "There's a dead girl in my warehouse. How did this happen? I've been here for hours."

"She's not dead, don't worry." I assured, rolling my eyes.

"That's probably worse." She said. "For her anyways."

* * *

 **(Rara POV)**

My scars had scars, me hanging limply from where… _she_ , hung me, not even having the strength to cry or sob anymore, simply hanging there, lost in my mind before she could remove the progress Chara made with getting me back to normal.

I could hear a faint voice, it sounding like Chara's.

I blinked myself awake, everything blurry, my mouth empty of teeth as I struggled to pull my head up enough to look at Chara, not even able to have tears in my eyes.

Even though she was blurry, I could tell she was looking at me, horrified. I tried to whimper, but it just came out as gurgles, blood coming out of my mouth as I weakly coughed.

She looked around as if she didn't know what to do. She moved to where I was hanging and untied me.

I fell limply into her arms, still bleeding from all my wounds.

Chara just held me, kissing me and stroking me gently.

I winced when she stroked me, the wounds too fresh for even that.

She stopped, pulling some bandages up and wrapping me with them. By the end of it, I was almost like a mummy.

I saw a tall cloaked figure walk up to us, Raz, him seeming to study me for a second before saying something to Chara.

She seemed upset, shouting at him.

He sighed, hanging his head, obviously upset at himself.

Chara seemed less upset patting his leg.

He raised his hand, it in a snapping motion and saying something to Chara.

She said something back, him nodding and suddenly we were home, and I could hear right again.

"Rara" Chara said, holding me close.

I tried to hug her, but I was too weak, just managing to barely move slightly.

She kissed my forehead, gently stroking my face.

I could barely feel these through my bandages, _her_ having spared nowhere, but I slightly moved into her hand anyway.

She held me whispering a soft lullaby into my ear.

My eyes drooped, my last sight being Chara before I fell into a thankfully blissful sleep devoid of dreams.

Chara held me close, falling asleep herself.

I felt someone pick us up in our sleep gently, carrying us to a bed and putting us in me on top of her, pulling a blanket over us.

Chara continued to hold me close in her sleep.

* * *

A couple hours later, I woke up on Chara and just ginda lyed there, still too weak to move.

I could feel her rub me in her sleep, holding me.

I smiled, before my stomach rumbled loudly.

She blinked her eyes open, looking at me.

"Morning." She said.

I tried to speak, but it didn't come out right without my teeth.

"What was that loud noise I heard?" Chara asked.

I mewled weakly, trying to tell her I was hungry.

"Ah." She said, chuckling. "So, your stomach's the one who woke me up. Well, how about some fish?"

I whimpered, opening my mouth to show her it still didn't have teeth.

"You don't need to chew fish." She said, kissing me. "Don't worry.

I mewled at this, trying to nuzzle her and just managing to slightly move on her.

She kissed me, stroking my face.

"Wanna stay here or be carried?" She asked.

I mewled something that probably could be heard as 'carried' in some other language on another planet.

She picked me up, whether or not she understood me, carrying me to the kitchen and making some fish.

I was limply sitting in a seat, waiting for her to finish.

When she was finished, she picked me up, holding some out to me.

I opened my mouth, stomach growling.

She placed it in, kissing my nose.

I smiled very weakly, eating the fish.

"Good?" Chara asked.

I struggled to give her a thumbs up, my thumb immediately falling back down when she saw it.

"Good." She said, kissing my cheek. "Now, you wanna head back upstairs?"

I couldn't answer, but she seemed to know that I wanted to anyway.

She picked me up, carrying me upstairs and holding me on the bed.

I smiled weakly at her as she held me, wishing that I could do… anything, really.

She kissed me, holding me close.

I weakly kissed her back.

She stroked my face, lying back, me on top of her.

I managed to very weakly move my arms and wrap them around her, purring almost too quiet to hear.

She rubbed my back, kissing my forehead. I continued to purr, relaxing against her and about to fall back asleep.

She began to rub my back in small circles. I fell asleep against her, a weak smile on my face as I did.

She continued until she fell asleep herself.

* * *

 **Indie POV**

When I woke up on the couch, I was alone, it taking me a second to register this. After a couple minutes I shrugged, going into the kitchen and making breakfast.

"Food time." Frisk said, entering.

"Hey Frisk." I said, making just pancakes and home fries, having a feeling Chara and Rara won't be joining us today.

"Hey." She said. "What's on the menu today?"

"Pancakes and homefries." I told her.

"Cool." She said. "Gimme a lot."

"Any particular reason?" I asked.

"Hungry." She said.

"Okay." I said, shrugging, making her a lot and sending it over on a pair of skeletal hands.

"Cool." She said, devouring it.

"You are really hungry." I commented amusedly as I ate my own food.

"Yep." She said, nodding.

"So… it sucks with what happened to Rara lately." I commented.

"Yeah.' Frisk said. "But, let's not mention it around her."

"Probably a good idea… though I think she'll be really amused when she's coherent enough to realise she's practically a mummy." I said.

"Yeah." Frisk said, giggling. "I'll bet she will."

"The world's first neko mummy." I added, chuckling.

"Yep." Frisk said. "She'll have fun with that."

* * *

 **Back to Rara cause I feel like it**

When I woke up, I was feeling a little better, shuffling on Chara.

She shifted a little, blinking her eyes open.

"Morning." She said, kissing me.

I let out a muffled word that sounded like morning but I wasn't entierly sure, weakly nuzzling her.

She rubbed me, scratching my ears.

I purred semi weakly, nuzzling her weakly.

She held me, rubbing gentle circles. I nuzzled her again, some weak sobs escaping me.

"Hush." She said. "It's okay. I'm right here. There's no need to cry."

I kept crying anyway, shaking against her as memories started to come to the forefront of my mind.

"It's okay." She said. "Whatever it is, it can't hurt you.'

 ***Knowing how much your girlfriend cares for you fills you with KINDNESS and DETERMINATION**

I blinked as I started glowing a red tinted green, feeling like I was getting a little better.

"You okay?" Chara asked. "You're glowing. And not in the beauty way."

"Y-yeah." I whispered weakly after I felt teeth grow in.

"Good.' Chara said, stroking me.

The glow faded after a couple more seconds, and I weakly started to try getting up.

"Careful.' Chara said. "I don't want you to get hurt.'

I carefully got up, putting most of my weight on my robotic legs, holding my hands out and balancing myself.

"Need help?" Chara asked.

"Y-yes." I said, stumbling and starting to fall.

"Okay." She said, catching me. She put my arm around her shoulder, steadying me.

"A-aplhys m-m-made these l-legs too good." I mutter, able to feel the pain they were in even though they were robotic.

"Well" Chara said. "She wanted them to feel like you were actually using real legs. You know, get rid of the bad memories of the loss of them."

"I know." I whispered. "I l-l-ook like a n-neko mummy." I said, giggling weakly a little.

"Yep." Chara said, kissing me. "And, you're my neko mummy."

I blushed, nuzzled her, still holding onto her. "L-l-let's t-try to walk downstairs." I whispered.

"Sure." Chara said.

We slowly walked out of room, getting to the steps before I stopped, hesitating.

"Want me to carry you down?" She asked.

I blushed, nodding, embarrassed I couldn't do it myself.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." She said, picking me up bridal style. "I mean, when was the last time you actually walked down these stairs?"

"True." I admitted, still blushing anyway, though it was mostly hidden by the bandages on my face.

"Welp." Chara said, carrying me down. "Fish?"

"I want fish sticks." I whispered.

"Alright.' She said. "Why the change from normal fish?"

"I fweel wike it." I state, giggling.

"Ah." She said, chuckling.

"I wanna walk now." I said in a whisper after we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright." She said, putting me down.

I put my arm back around her shoulder, us slowly going into the kitchen and her setting me carefull down on the seat.

"Fish sticks coming up.' she said, beginning to make them.

As she walked by, I playfully smacked her ass, giggling.

She grinned, playfully squeezing my breast as she walked back.

I winced, her squeezing a scar, whimpering.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Y-you s-squeezed a scar." I told her, whimpering again.

"Oh." She said, taking me into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay." I whispered. "Y-you didn't know."

"Are there any on the other one?" Chara asked.

"N-no." I told her.

"Okay." She said, squeezing it playfully. "Payback time."

I moaned a little, blushing more.

"Gotcha.' She said, grinning when she was done, kissing me.

I blushed, weakly kissing her back.

"Welp" She said. "Your food's almost done."

"Yaaay!" I weakly exclaimed purely because I didn't have to energy to do anything more.

Once it was done, she took it out, holding one up to me.

I quickly snapped it into my mouth before she could tease it with me, eating it and smiling.

"You sure like those." She said. "Here. Have another."

I smiled as I ate them as she gave them to me, before I felt tired again, resting my head on the table and falling asleep.

She chuckled, taking me back upstairs and tucking me into bed.

A/N: We resolve things too quickly XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Indie POV**

I teleported into Muffets, eyes dark as I walked to the back door, knocking on it.

"Hello, dearie." Muffet said, opening it. "You're here a little early. Did you lose your keys or did I not give you those? I can't remember. And, are you getting enough sleep? You look a little tired."

"I heard a call you got before I left yesterday, and then Rara vanished… _**know anything about that?**_ " I asked, grabbing her throat and taking her into the back, closing the door behind me.

"Woah, dearie." Muffet said, clutching at my hands. "Calm down a little bit before you do something you'd regret. Now, which call are you referring to? I made several throughout the day. Let me see, I called the bank, I called the producer of a couple of ingredients I put in my cider for extra flavor or to make it a certain flavor (they make chocolate and vanilla syrups, dearie, so don't worry about that), and I got a call from a very good friend of mine across the world (her name's Kiria, dearie, I'm pretty sure I've said something about her-or, if not, her picture's on the wall over in my office) about another friend of ours, Shyren's cousin (you know Shyren, right?), who was injured. She called to tell me that and I told her I couldn't make it since I can't leave this store unattended (don't worry, dearie, I think you're a very fine employee-it's just I can't leave this place and go across the world for an unknown amount of time without first making sure I could). Which reminds me, I'm planning on heading over there in the next couple of days, dearie. So, I'll need you to run the store and give the spiders a minimal amount of assistance if they need it. They should be able to handle the most of the cider. Oh, and also, I hate to trouble you with this, dearie, but, I might need you to watch Niki if I can't get her appropriate seating on a plane."

I narrowed all three eyes, but set her down, not entirely sure it was her now.

"Thank you, dearie." Muffet said. "This kinda seems like a bad time, but, I need your answer for if you or any of your friends or girlfriend might be available to take care of Niki. It'd just be checking on her every so often and feeding her and giving her water or milk or giving her some scratches. If you can, you could teleport over there in a lull in the day or on your break. She shouldn't get into trouble left to herself if she's got a toy to mother, but, it's always good to check on her."

"Got it, I'll be sure to do that." I said, nodding. "Damn, this universe seems to like painting you for bad coincidences." I commented.

"Well" Muffet said, shrugging. "I don't mind, dearie. I wouldn't have met Niki otherwise. I'll have to give you the keys to my house. Sorry, it's my privacy tick. It's part of why I gave you keys to this place."

"I understand." I said, nodding. "You know I can just teleport into your house, i've been there before."

"I know, dearie." Muffet said. "But, I'm kinda paranoid, so I'll give you keys anyway, just in case. I'll bring 'em by tomorrow."

"Okay." I said, going to the front. "I'll start working a little early today."

* * *

 **The next day, because laziness and not wanting a ton of filler…**

I appeared in Muffets, at the register.

"Alright dearie." Muffet said, a couple of small bags and suitcases next to her. "I'm ready to leave. The keys are in the back. Just grab them whenever you go back there. The spiders will tell you anything you need to know and may require your assistance at certain times. Don't worry dearie, it's nothing big, just stuff they can't do because they're very tiny, like lift a couple big objects. I left Niki's food for today out and she knows where it is and'll get it when she's hungry. Even still, she may need something else, so anytime you check up on her will be appreciated. Now, is there anything else I'm forgetting?"

"Nope, it should be good." I told her. "I could teleport you to the airport real quick." I offered.

"Why, thank you, dearie." Muffet said, nodding. "I'd appreciate that. Oh, and leave the papers on my desk alone. They're filled out and ready to be sent. They're very important and if just one is missing, I have to start all over."

"Got it." I said, nodding teleporting her to the airport before I teleported back to Muffets, grabbing the keys and deciding to leave a magic clone of me to do my work today, teleporting to Muffets house.

When I arrived, Niki came out of Muffet's room, looking at me curiously.

"Hey there little kitty, I'm watching you while Muffets away." I said, petting Niki behind her ears.

She smiled, purring, seeming to understand. She crawled over to me, nuzzling me.

I chuckled, continuing to pet the cat, before I got a funny idea and, glowing a little, shapeshifted myself into a small skeletal kitten with my three eyes.

Her eyes widened in excitement, picking me up by my neck, curling around me and cleaning me.

I squirmed a little as she did, mewling and blushing a tiny bit in embarrassment.

She didn't seem to notice, finishing up and nuzzling me.

I nuzzled her back, purring and relaxing, deciding to just roll with it.

She nuzzled my nose with her own, clumsily petting me, trying to imitate Muffet.

I chuckled inwardly, purring as I leaned my head to assist her.

She smiled, petting me all the way down my back. I purred, stretching into the pets.

She clumsily stroked her fingers through my ears and head, her attempt at scratching.

I purred anyway, nuzzling her hand.

She smiled, turning to petting my face.

I purred again, nuzzling her before I suddenly jumped out of her hold and made a ball of yarn appear in between us.

Her face lit up as she batted it with her hand.

I batted it away from her, playfully playing keep away with the yarn.

She pounced for it, grabbing for it. I playfully swatted it away, keeping it just out of her reach.

She kept going, accidentally pouncing on me by mistake.

I yelped, whimpering in pain underneath of her.

She got off of me, her eyes looking sad as she nuzzled me and licked me to comfort me.

I mewled after a bit, nuzzling her back and purring.

She smiled, curling around me. Suddenly, a loud grumble came from her, vibrating me slightly.

I mewled curiously, tilting my head and looking up at her, since I shrank myself when I turned into a skeletal kitten, mewling and pawing at her.

She pawed her stomach curiously, the noise seeming unfamiliar to her.

I mewled, getting up and pawing at her, gesturing for her to follow.

She followed curiously, tail swishing behind her.

I sniffed, using my magic to enchance my nose, leading me to a bowl full of fish with 'Niki' on it.

She licked her lips, taking out a lot of the fish, giving me some.

I mewled, giving half back, since I was smaller, eating the couple I had left.

She smiled, eating them. She licked my nose as thanks.

I mewled happily licking her nose back and continuing to eat my share.

Once we were done, she nuzzled my nose.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

I pulled the phone to me with telekinesis, using my magic to allow me to talk normally. "Hello?" I asked.

"Oh, it's you dearie.' Muffet sad. "I didn't expect you to be there. I was going to leave a message for the machine. But, since you're there, I'll just tell you that Niki is in need of a bath. If it's not too much trouble, could you please take care of that? And, please let her clothing wash."

"Okay, was that all?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. "That should be all. If I remember something, I will tell you. Oh, wait, make sure she's snugly asleep at night, okay, dearie?"

"Got it." I said, nodding even though she couldn't see it.

"Thanks, dearie." Muffet said. "I'm just about to get on the plane, so, I won't be able to call back for a while. Tell Niki mommy said hi."

"I will." I assured, hanging up and putting the phone back. "Mommy says hi." I told Niki, before I changed myself back to full kitty.

She smiled, kissing my nose and licking it. I nuzzled her back, motioning for her to follow again when she was done her fish.

She followed, curious, pawing at my tail.

I yelped in surprise, going faster, going faster and leading her into the bathroom.

She looked curiously at her face in the mirror, pawing at it.

I mewled, pawing at her and gesturing for her to follow me again, jumping into the tub.

She curiously jumped up, landing in the tub. I made bones shoot up from the walls of the tub, trapping us in and turning on the water, undressing her with my magic and putting the clothes in the washer.

She pawed at her now exposed areas, feeling them curiously.

As the water came closer, she backed away, never really having seen near it before.

I mewled reassuringly, playing in the water to show her it was fine.

After a second, she came over, splashing in the water, splashing me by mistake.

I mewled, splashing her back as the tub filled more.

She flinched, but soon was splashing back, smiling.

I mewled again, turning off the water when it reached my chin, splashing her before I playfully pounced on her back.

She smiled, splashing me with her tail. I mewled, playfully biting her, pretending to be hunting her.

She pretended to fall over dead, little bubbles coming up from where she was.

I mewled in worry, pretending to panic and whimpering in fear, pawing at her.

I moved over to her head, pawing at it from the front. As I did, she grabbed my paw in her mouth, sitting up and holding me up in her mouth with just my paw.

I mewled curiously, looking confused as I hung from her mouth by my paw, pawing her nose with my other paw.

She smiled, sneezing, releasing me.

I plopped down under the water, staying under and sneaking behind her.

She looked around for me curiously, pawing the water. I mewled loudly as I jumped out from the water behind her, landing on her back and playfully swatting her with my paws.

She mewled in laughter, trying to paw me back. I avoided her paws, making her hit herself as I continued to paw her, subtly cleaning her.

She kept reaching, using her tail to assist her. I barely managed to continue dodging until she was clean when I slipped, falling into the water again.

She turned around grabbing me by my neck with her mouth, sitting up in pride.

I mewled, pawning at the air, doing a cats version of a pout.

She smiled, still holding me, very proud of herself.

Seeing she was done being bathed, I lowered the bones blocking us from getting out.

She looked around, climbing out, dripping wet.

I was still hanging from her mouth mewling adorably as I made the water in the tub vanish, also drying us off.

She took me out to the bedroom, putting me on Muffet's bed, kneading the bed around me. She licked my nose and curled around me, falling asleep.

I chuckled inwardly at this, snuggling and kneading the spot I was in, deciding to fall asleep myself, transferring my consciousness to the clone I made earlier, I blinked as A spider came up to me.

"Whatcha need?" I asked it.

"There is a heavy vat of cider we require your assistance moving." it said.

"Ah, well it's practically closing time already, sure." I said, following the spider and lifting the crate with my magic, putting it where they told me to. "Alright all, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, uh, Indie?" the spider said, trying to remember my name.

"Yeah, that's my name, see ya." I said, leaving the building and locking the door behind me, teleporting home and next to Frisk, giving her a surprise tickle attack.

"Noooo!" She shouted, laughing.

"I'm home!" I called cheerfully, continuing for a couple seconds before I stopped.

"I see." She said, kissing me. "How was work?"

"Boring." I said, shrugging. "Made 200k."

"Cool." Frisk said. "I oughta swing by one of these days."

"Yeah, ask for diet, I don't trust the regular." I told her.

"Chara said the same thing." Frisk said.

"Good, we don't need more scared people around here." I said, smirking.

"Yeah." Frisk said, giggling. "One neko mummy's enough."

"We don't need a mummy or, a skele mummy." I said. "I don't even know how scars would _work_ on me."

"Bone cracks." Frisk said, shrugging.

"Fair enough." I admitted, shrugging back. "Wanna go to sleep now? I'm tired."

"Sure." She said, giggling as she kissed me.

I kissed her back blushing a little, picking her up bridal style.

"Carry me away." She said, giggling.

"Awwaaaaaaaay!" I exclaimed, chuckling flying up the steps and to our room, dropping her onto the bed and falling on top of her.

"That was a rush.' She said, kissing me.

I chuckled, kissing her back. "I think the way I got us here was pretty _fly_." I said.

"Yep." She said, giggling.

I yawned tiredly, laying my head on her breast.

She held me, rubbing me before she fell asleep, tired from her own day.

* * *

After I got to work the next morning, I transferred my consciousness back to my real body, mewling as I woke up in Nikis curled up form still.

She slept still, nuzzling me in her sleep.

I mewled, nuzzling her back and pawing her, making her clothes, now dry, appear on her again.

She didn't notice, being asleep.

I pawed at her, mewling and nuzzling her, licking her face.

She blinked her eyes open, licking my head.

I mewled, nuzzling her happily

She smiled, awkwardly petting me again.

I purred, leaning into it and closing all three eyes.

She then tried to scratch me. I let her, leaning into it, her scratching gently.

She licked me all over, cleaning me.

I mewled, squirming as she did.

She smiled, petting me when she was done. I mewled, pawing at her adorably.

She pawed back getting my nose.

I scrunched up my skeletal face, mewling in 'confusion'.

She looked at me in confusion, wondering why I was looking at her like that.

I booped her nose with my paw, mewling.

She scrunched her nose, looking at it. She then did the same to me.

I booped her back, mewling and running away.

She chased after me, smiling.

I mewled, running away from her, her starting to gain because she was bigger, before we heard the door knob turn.

"I'm back, Niki!" Muffet called. "Mommy's home!"

Niki ran toward the sound, nuzzling Muffet.

"Hello, cutie.' She said, scratching Niki's ears. "Did you get all your fish?"

I mewled curiously, peeking out from behind a corner.

"Oh?" She asked, turning to me. "And, who's this littly kitty?"

Niki walked over, picking me up in her mouth by my neck. She walked back over, sitting proudly and smiling.

I mewled, pawing at Muffet curiously.

"Well, aren't you cute.' She said, scratching my ears. "Looks like you found a friend, Niki."

I mewled, leaning into the scratches as much as I could dangling from Nikis mouth.

"Did you get a bath, Niki?" Muffet asked, smelling Niki's hair. "Ooh, you smell nice. I'll have to thank Indie the next time I see him."

I mewled, squirming, wanting to get down so I could run around.

Niki put me down, petting me.

I leaned into it, before I suddenly climbed up Muffet, laying in her hair.

"Aww.' She said, scratching me. "How cute."

I purred, relaxing in her hair and mewling happily.

She giggled, pulling out some fish and giving most to Niki, holding some of the rest up to me.

I mewled happily, eating the fishies, saving the last one and jumping down, looking up at Muffet adorably with the fish still in my mouth.

"So cute.' She said, kneeling down and stroking me. I purred, eating the fish, leaning into her hand.

"You smell nice too.' She said. "You must have gotten bathed with Niki."

I mewled happily, nodding to her.

"Good." She said. "Are you two good friends?"

I responded by walking over to Niki, purring and rubbing against her, nuzzling her and mewling.

She curled around me, licking me.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said, giggling. "Well, Niki, why don't you show your new friend your bed?"

Niki picked me up in her mouth by my neck. She carried me to her bed, placing me in it, curling around me and nuzzling me.

I mewled happily, nuzzling her back and curling up in the bed, mewling.

She licked my back once more, falling asleep soon after.

I mewled happily, snuggling into her and yawning cutely, falling asleep as well.

Muffet walked in, gushing slightly over the cuteness, putting a blanket over the two of us.

Seeing as I wouldn't be using this form for a little, I quickly made my clone body change into my kitty form, swapping places with it and changing back into my usual skeletal form.

Niki didn't notice, licking the clone all the same in her sleep.

I chuckled at this, amused, before I turned to Frisk, since I was in my main body on top of her, tickling her in her sleep.

She shuddered under me, laughing as she did. I smirked, continuing to tickle her in her sleep.

Her arms wrapped around me, her still laughing.

I tickled her even more, nuzzling her a little just because I could.

She held me close in her sleep.

I smiled, stopping my tickles and hugging her tightly.

She kissed my forehead. I smiled, before I started shaking her, so we could have breakfast before work.

"Huh?" She asked, waking up.

"Wake up so I can make us breakfast." I said, smirking down at her and kissing her forehead.

"You smell like cat." She said, giggling.

"Well there _is_ a little kitty or two living in the house." I commented.

"You went to Muffet's?" She asked.

"She asked me to watch Niki." I said, shrugging. "I figured it'd be fine."

"Did Niki clean you or something?" She asked, giggling.

"Yep." I said, blushing. "I may or may not of turned into a small skeleton cat to distract her."

"You sure did a good job."She said, snickering.

I blushed more, hiding my face in her stomach.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, snickering. "I think you two would look so cute together."

"But _you're_ my girlfriend." I mumbled, hugging her.

"Yep.' She said. "But, it's not like Niki'd steal you away from me."

"True." I said. "Wanna have a lazy day today?"

"Sure. She said, kissing my forehead.

"Watch the third eye!" I exclaimed playfully, chuckling.

"Alright.' She said, staring directly into it.

I chuckled, staring back with the eye amusedly.

We stared at each other for a while, neither of us blinking. Eventually her eyes started to water and I smirked, not having to blink because I'm a skeleton.

She blinked, crossing her arms and pouting.

"You look adorable." I whispered, smirking.

She blushed, still pouting.

"The blush just makes you more adorable." I told her, chuckling.

She pouted more, kissing my forehead.

I kissed hers right back, blushing a little myself.

"There." She said, smirking. "Now you look cute too."

I blushed more, pouting and crossing my arms, sitting up and turning away from her.

She wrapped her arms around me, chuckling.

I pouted more at this, huffing but leaning into her slightly.

She rubbed my chest, draping her arms over my shoulders.

I blushed at this, squirming slightly, leaning back into her more.

"Enjoying this?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"N-no." I lied terribly, blushing more as she continued rubbing my ribs.

"Oh, really?" She asked, smirking. "Then why are you blushing?"

"N-n-no r-r-reason." I said, squirming and blushing;

"Uh huh.' She said, her fingers digging in between my ribs a little. \I blushed even more at this, staying still, face a rainbow now.

"Pretty colors.' She said in a quiet tone I couldn't fully place. "You'd make a good artist. But, for now, how about you make a good breakfast and we can finish this downstairs?"

"O-o-okay." I said, blushing even more.

"Good." She said, wrapping herself around me. "Carry me please."

I didn't say anything, standing and carrying her downstairs, blushing fiercely the whole time.

"So" She asked. "What's on the menu?"

"Whatever you want." I said, still blushing but less so.

"Well" She said. "I want you."

I blushed even more at this, sputtering.

"What?" She asked. "Got a cough. Well, please don't cough on my food. I'd like some bacon and eggs please."

"O-okay." I said, quickly making some for her.

"Thanks." She said, kissing the back of my head.

I blushed more, setting the plate on the table and putting her into a seat.

"Thanks." She said.

"Welcome." I said back.

"It's good." She said, eating it. "Want some?"

"Sure." I said.

"Well, open up." She said, holding it out to me.

I opened my mouth, making the 'aaaaaah' noise.

She placed it in, touching my forehead.

I blushed, eating what she gave me that I cooked for her.

"Good?" She asked, giggling.

I nodded, blushing. "I'm a great cook." I said jokingly.

"Yep." She said, nodding, giggling more.

I hugged her suddenly, nuzzling her affectionately.

She hugged back, kissing me.

I kissed her back, smiling widely at her.

She smiled back, taking another bite of food.

"This is nice." I said, still hugging her.

"Yeah." She said, nodding. "It is."

I hummed, leaning against her, closing my eyes.

She leaned against me, closing her eyes as well.

* * *

 **Rara POV**

I woke up on top of Chara, pawing at her weakly to get her up.

She woke up, looking at me.

"You feeling better?" She asked, kissing me.

"A little." I whispered, my eyes back to normal.

"Good.' Char said, stroking my face. "So, I know a little kitty that wants some fish. Is it you?"

"I think it's both of us." I said, giggling as Kiry jumped onto my head, mewling.

"I'll bet." Char said. "You know, I thought of something cool: you know how that one Chara in that dream you had could use her bandages to grab stuff?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You ever tried it?" Chara asked, grinning.

I tilted my head curiously, making my bandages move after a couple seconds, giggling.

"Cool." Chara said, kissing me. "You could have so much fun with that."

I smiled mischievously, tieing her up with them.

"So" Charas aid, kissing me again. "Someone's feeling frisky today, isn't she?"

I giggled, kissing her back, letting her go. "I just wanted to try it out." I whispered to her.

"Well, I'd say it works.' Chara said, grinning. "So, should we send our little kitten out of the room or no?"

"We should distract our kitten with fishies." I suggested.

"Yeah.' She said. "Let's get some for ourselves first."

"Good idea." I said, nuzzling her.

"I know." She said, kissing me.

I kissed her back, wrapping myself around her and purring.

She smiled, relaxing as she enjoyed the purrs.

"Wes gwet fwishies now." I said.

"Yeah." Chara said, smiling. "I guess you get to carry me now."

"I'm not well enough for that." I whispered, whimpering and wrapping my arms and legs around her.

"Oh." Chara said. "Well, it's alright. Untie me and I'll carry you just like normal."

I untied her, sniffling as I hid my face in her shoulder, ears down.

"Hey." She said, stroking my face. "It's alright. Don't cry. You'll get strong enough. I promise."

I leaned into her hand, ears still down, purring a little and snifling.

"Hush." She said, kissing my head. "It's okay. I'll be here and I'll help you every step."

"I know." I said, ears going back up and smiling up at her. "Fishies now please."

"Sure." She said, chuckling a little. She picked me up, me wrapping around her and resting my head on her shoulder as we went downstairs.

"I love you." I whispered as she carried me.

"I love you too. She said, rubbing my back.

I purred, relaxing into her as she carried me to the kitchen, setting me onto my usual chair.

She began to make the fish, setting it on a plate when she was done.

I quickly ate it, smiling up at her as the readers lost vision on us.

* * *

 **GENERAL POV**

We never had anymore problems with the dealer, so we just kinda lived out lives from that point on, and nothing really important ever happened.

* * *

 **1: Well, that world was fairly… boring.**

 **2: well, it was a nice alternate version of the original.**

 **1: True… I think it's time we gave the undertale section of the multiverse a rest, what do you think?**

 **2: yeah. It's been fun, but I need a break from it. Well, this one anyway.**

 **1: There's a RWBY universe I've been eyeing, shall we?**

 **2: Sounds fun. I need a change.**

 **1: Cool, I'll send you the 'link' to it in a bit, I need to let our viewers see this real quick. By the way, if anyone of our viewers don't like this ending... deal with it, that's how it went in that universe.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Except, there was more interesting things and problems, I lied so I could take a break from this for a while, on to the story! XD… well one more chapter at least.

 **Indie POV**

It had been a couple of months since we last had an… incident, and I was just hanging out with Frisk, us cuddling in bed about to go to sleep. Since Frisk had just fallen asleep, I transferred my consciousness to my little cat body.

Waking up in my cat body, I saw Nikki there, smiling as I nuzzled her adorably. She clumsily pat me, licking me.

I smiled at her, closing my three eyes and purring in happiness as I leaned into her ministrations. She licked me, cleaning me. I squirmed adorably at this, acting like a child that didn't want to be cleaned and trying to escape.

She wrapped her arms around me, preventing me from moving, continuing. I mewled defeatedly, slumping and letting her finish. "Hello cuties." Muffet said as she came in. "Are you two having fun?"

I mewled, trying to call for help from Muffet as Nikki continued to clean me. Niki pat me on the head, continuing. I slumped defeatedly at this, allowing her to finish up. She did so, patting my head.

I immediately jumped out of her arms, mewling and running off, hiding under a foot-rest. She moved over to me, reaching under it to reach me. I playfully clawed at her attempts to reach me, mewling. She mewled herself, finally swiping me out, curling around me. I got a evil idea, smiling as I started to tickle her.

She began to giggle, stroking me as if she was trying to tickle me. I let out mewls that sounded like laughter, squirming and trying to escape.

She licked me, continuing. I let out mewls of protest, already clean. She giggled, nuzzling me. I mewled happily, nuzzling her back.

She kissed me clumsily, licking my forehead. I nuzzled her more, mewling encouragingly. She curled around me, falling asleep.

Since she was asleep, I wriggled my way out of her hold, wandering around and looking for Muffet so she could feed me.

Once I entered the kitchen, there was a bowl of fish waiting for us. Smirking, I gobbled up all the fish adorably. "So cute." Muffet said, patting my head. I mewled adorably with a big fish still in my mouth as I looked up at her, tilting my head.

She scratched my ears, grinning. Slurping up the rest of the fish, I started licking her hand adorably. She laughed, stroking me.

Mewling, I suddenly climbed up her arm and onto her head, flopping adorably as I laid on it. She laughed, sitting down. Mewling, I made my paws cover a couple of her eyes, acting like a little hat.

"You make a cute hat." She said, patting me. I mewled adorably, waking up Nikki, She moved over to Muffet, nuzzling her legs, Muffet stroking her.

Seeing Nikki, I raised my lower half into the air, wiggling it a bit before I pounced down at her, landing on her back and playfully biting her neck. She giggled, trying to catch me with her paws. I nimbly stayed out of reach of her paws, still clinging onto ther neck.

She kept trying, mewling in DETERMINATION. Eventually, she narrowly got me, so I leapt off of her and started running. She gave chas,e taking off after me. I managed to lose her by hiding in a closet under some clothes of Muffets that had fallen down, staying quiet.

She went around, looking for me, mewling to call for me. I stayed quiet, snuggling into the clothes, rather comfy. She started to sound worried at this point, her mewls a little panicked. I wriggled in the clothes around me, making them make a rustling sound.

She heard it, jumping in after me, wrapping around me tightly. I smiled at her, nuzzling at her before yawning and falling asleep.

* * *

RARA POV

I woke up on to of Chara, whimpering a tiny bit in pain, my scars acting up again, them doing so so much that it slowed my recovery. Chara stroked me, sending good feelings through me.

"T-thanks." I said to her, hugging her. "C-can you chwange my bwandages pwease?"

"Sure." She said, doing so.

"T-thanks." I said, smiling, my scars calming. "I-i'm h-hungy… c-can you help me walk downstairs?" I asked her, wanting to try walking on my own for once.

"Sure," She said. Chara helped me up, supporting me as I walked on wobbly legs out the door, down the hall, and to the stairs, where I stopped and looked fearful, knowing how cursed these stairs seemed for me.

"Don't worry." Chara said, patting me. "You got this."

I, _very_ hesitantly, moved the arm around Chara to be on the rail of the steps, putting the other on the wall and taking slow, cautious steps, stopping whenever I wobbled too much. Eventually, I managed to get to the bottom of the stairs, sitting down against the wall and crying happy tears.

"Nice." Chara said, scratching my ears. I purred happily, leaning into the scratches, happy that I finally made it down the steps without something happening to me.

"You did great." Chara said, kissing me. "Especially since you've never walked down them yourself ever." I blushed in embarrassment at this, covering my face cutely.

"So adorable." Chara said, grinning. "Nothing to be embarrassed about though. I mean, I liked holding my fuzzy kitty."

I smiled at this, holding my arms out to her and mewling, allowing her to carry me again. She picked me up, grinning.

"Looks like kitty's needy." She said, kissing me. "Needy for the Chara charm."

"I just let you carry me cause you looked upset you couldn't." I claimed, crossing my arms adorably and looking away.

"Sure you did." Chara said, snickering. "Either way, you're recovering great. Soon you'll be well enough for us to... have fun."

"O-of course I did!" I exclaimed very tsundere like. "I-idiot." I muttered.

"Careful pet." Chara said, getting a little stern, but still with a grin. "Mistress still knows your weak spots."

I responded to this by simply tying her up so tightly she couldn't move. "What if I wanna be Mistress?" I asked, grinning.

"Well then." Chara said, grinning back. "You gotta prove you're worthy."

"Would controlling you like a puppet prove I'm 'worthy'?" I asked innocently, making her carry me to the kitchen.

"I can't move, so I guess you get to carry me." Chara said, kissing me. I gave her a quick peck back, before smirking. I made her remove all of her own clothes, before tying her up, spread eagle, to the top of the table.

"You're proving yourself." Chara said, grinning. "I'm proud of you."

"Now, I'm going to go take a nap." I started, making her bounds tighter. "And if you're not here when I get back, I will 'punish' you."

"Alright." Chara said. "You mind giving me a chocolate bar to eat while I'm here? We haven't had breakfast yet."

"Oh, alright." I said, rolling my eyes and giving her one. "See you in a couple hours."

 _2 hours later…_

I got back into the kitchen to see Chara wasn't there, me walking in only to be grabbed by Chara, who restrained me to the table, undressing me.

"I gotta admit." Chara said, kissing me. "You're very good at this."

"Not good enough to stay domming, apparently." I said a little disappointedly, sighing.

"Hey, don't worry." Chara said, kissing me. "I only left because I was really hungry. If you want, we can go up to the bedroom for another go."

"Thank you." I said, smiling. "I guess I have to 'punish' you now." I added, kissing her back.

"Alright." Chara said. "Now hold still. I'm gonna make me some cereal."

"Why would I need to stay still?" I asked.

"I just said I wanted some cereal." Chara said, getting the bowl and placing it on my stomach. I got a little nervous, staying as still as I possibly could.

"Can I get something to eat too?" I asked.

"Sure." Chara said, smiling. "When I'm done."

"How about now, and I don't move." I counter offered, smirking a tiny bit.

"You move." Chara said, grinning. "And I spill this all on you." She said as she poured her cereal and milk.

"And I'll just make _you_ 'clean' it off me later." I countered, moving a little bit, not _quite_ enough to make it spill, but making my point.

"Let me eat my cereal." Chara said, moving close to my ear. "And I'll make it worth your while."

"That sounds more like it." I said, staying still. "Now what do you say?" I prodded.

"I don't know if saying it works here since I'm domming you right now." Chara said, kissing me. "But, thank you, Rara."

"Actually, if you'd look behind you, you'll find I was domming _you_ this whole time." I said smugly, smirking.

"Huh." Chara said, throwing a small glass of water behind her. "Already knew it. Was letting you have your fun."

We both heard the sound of steam, and then fire crackling, telling Chara that simple water wouldn't be enough for the magic fire to be extinguished. Chara continued to eat her cereal, spraying a fire extinguisher behind her. The continued crackling told her that, since I was still feeding magic to the fire, it wouldn't be going out soon, making her a little nervous.

Chara, not showing true nervousness, reached up and grabbed a spot on my ears that caused me to freeze, the flames disappearing. I wasn't hurt, but I was frozen almost. I froze at this, trembling a little bit fearfully, the helpless state I was in reminding me of my unfortunate time with Muffet, and the time at the warehouse.

"Hey." Chara said. "What's wrong?"

"D-d-don't u-use that spot anymore." I whimpered, shaking still.

"Why not?" Chara asked. "That's your special pleasure spot, remember? I showed it to you after we first started doing our thing."

"R-r-remember the s-second t-time I was kidnapped a-and tortured? T-that p-person ruined it." I told her, shaking and sniffling.

"Oh." Chara said, feeling bad. "I'm sorry Rara. Would you feel pleasure if I nibbled it or licked it?"

"M-maybe." I sniffled. "J-just g-go slowly and g-gently, a-at least at first, okay?" I asked.

"Alright." Chara said. "But, if you can't handle it, I know your other spots."

She began to lick the spot, nibbling every so often. I shook a little, thought even I couldn't tell if it was with pain or pleasure, starting to moan a little after a while, eyes closed.

"There we go." Chara said, kissing my forehead. "Just think about what I make it feel like." I moaned a little with a nod when she continued, making a noise that told her she could be a tiny bit rougher. She became that tiny bit rougher, adding kneading my breasts as she did.

I moaned more, tail and ears twitching in pleasure as I mewled and purred. She grinned, moving her empty cereal bowl as she nibbled more, getting on top of me as she did. I blushed as I continued to moan and mewl, our position very _public_ right now, at least to the other occupants of the house.

Chara continued, slipping a hand down my panties, having given me some decency since we were in the kitchen. I blushed more, moaning and mewling, licking and nibbling her collarbone a little when I could.

She grinned, her warm breath tickling my ear. "C-chara, s-shouldn't w-we go upstairs for thwis?" I asked, mewling in pleasure as she continued.

"Awww." Chara said, pouting. "But the tables the perfect size."

"And p-p-perfect for g-g-getting c-c-caught." I added.

"True." Chara said. "But it's only Frisk and Indie and they know us."

"I-if y-you're sure." I mumbled nervously.

"Plus." Chara said. "I locked the door and set the security system so Indie can't teleport in."

"O-okay." I said, blush dieing down as I leaned up and started making out with her. She made out with me, scratching my ears. This caused me to mewl into the kiss, moaning in pleasure as I somehow managed to dominate her tongue with my own, sneakily slipping out of my bounds and wrapping my arms and legs around her.

She held me, wrapping her own arms and legs around me. I started kneading special spots in her back, ones that left her limp and moaning in pleasure. She in turn kneaded other spots of mine, getting the same effect. Continuing to knead her spots, I moved a hand to her lower lips, sticking three fingers in.

She moaned, slipping three into me. I moaned at the entry, but took hers out of me, thrust my own three into and out of her, holding her wrists together with my other hand. She licked my neck, nibbling on it and marking it. Moaning, I bit into hers, marking her as I continued my ministrations. We continued to mark and 'play' with each other.

We suddenly heard coughing behind us, the two of us turning to see a blushing Indie and Frisk behind us.

"You shoulda knocked." Chara said, carrying me upstairs.

"S-sorry I thought it was stuck, not locked, since we usually _don't lock the kitchen!_ " Indie said.

"Well, knock next time!" Chara shouted angrily. I gave Chara a kiss on the cheek as we entered our room to make her less mad. She kissed me back, scratching my ears.

I mewled a little, before swatting her hand away and locking the door, tying her up and hanging her by her wrists from the hook in the ceiling. "Now… where were we?" I purred seductively, trailing my fingers teasingly down her sides.

"Hmmm." Chara said, thinking. "We were making out I believe."

"Well, I still need to punish you, what will I do…" I mumbled, thinking to myself.

"Whatever works for you." Chara said, grinning. Slightly annoyed, I put a gag in her mouth.

"Maybe I could spank you?" I mused to myself, giving her ass a playful swat.

"Maybe." Chara said, muffled from the gag. Deciding that was encouragement, I brought my hand back, letting my flames consume it and smacking her ass hard. She jolted, yelping.

"Careful." She said. "This hook only holds so much force." Rolling my eyes, I let how down from the hook, bending her into a stock.

"Better?" I asked sarcastically, before smacking her ass twice.

"Well." She said. "Now at least I won't have to replace the ceiling material." I got mad at how… casually she was speaking, like she wasn't taking me seriously, igniting my hand as I started harshly spanking her (harsh being relative, due to my weakened state).

"There's a bit of hostility in that one." She said, looking at me. "Something on your mind?" Seeing that even when I tried to hurt her I got nothing, my anger quickly turned to sadness, me not even responding as I went out of her view and under the bed.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, muffled. I didn't answer, using my bandages to unlock and ungag her before erupting flames around the entrance to the lower half of the bed, making it so that she couldn't enter it.

"Come on, Rara." Chara said. "Please let me under. I want you to talk to me. You promised you'd talk to me if anything was wrong."

I remembered that, sniffling as I extinguished the flames, tears in my eyes and running down my face as I looked away from where she would be coming from. "Please tell me what's wrong." She said, taking me into a hug.

"Y-you w-w-weren't t-taking it seriously." I mumbled, barely audible to her as I sniffled.

"I'm sorry." She said, kissing my neck. "I was a little out of it when those two interrupted us. How about we start over? I'll kick them out of the house and I'll make sure they don't come back for a while even if I have to beat it into Indie's head we don't want him in here."

"O-okay." I said, sniffling. "D-does that mean I'm gonna get t-tied to the table again?"

"Do you want to be?" Chara asked.

"N-not really." I muttered.

"Well then you don't have to be." Chara said, snickering. "I'll tie you to the bed and eat my cereal there."

"D-don't t-tie me up, I-i'll be good." I promised, giving her adorable kitten eyes, lowering my ears.

"Alright." Chara said, caving. "Since you promised and I trust you, I won't tie you up." She then kissed me, scratching my lowered ears.

"Thank you Mistress." I said, purring and leaning into the scratches, before she got out from under the bed, me climbing up into the bed, making the blankets into a little cat bed, curling up in it adorably.

"You're welcome pet." She said, hugging me tight before leaving. I simply purred, settling into my blanket bed more, before getting an idea, making a pillow fort around myself. Chara came back in a little later, seeing it and standing outside.

"Can I come into the fort?" She asked. Having expected this, I moved a pillow a little, making an opening for her.

"Thanks." She said, coming in and putting an arm around me. I leaned into her embrace a little, rubbing up against her and purring. She grinned, scratching my ears. I let out a rumbling purr, vibrating against her side. She rubbed me, kissing my forehead.

"Now we're alone and can have some peace and quiet." She said, holding me. This caused me to be in her lap, me purring, a hand brushing against her 'little kitten' by accident.

"You trying to touch me there?" Chara asked, snickering. "Or are you just moving?"

"J-just moving." I said with a blush, before purring as she started petting me, vibrating against her.

"You're my favorite kitty." She said, putting her lips around the tip of my ear and nibbling. I moaned at this, mewling, the pleasure making me start to get a little wet, Charas leg soon following.

"Well." Chara said, laughing. "Looks like kitty's really happy to see her mistress. I blushed at this, letting out a mewl of embarrassment and covering my face with my 'paws'.

"Don't worry." Chara said, lying back, me on her chest. "It's not like the roles haven't been reversed." I smiled, nuzzling her before yawning, idly kicking a pillow that made the rest cover us completely. She held onto me, the two of us falling asleep.

* * *

 **Raz POV**

I sighed depressedly in the cab I was in, it bringing me to Frisk and Chara's place. It dropped me off and I carelessly put a golden coin in the cabbies payment box, getting out and slowly walking up to the door, plastering on a fake smile and knocking.

There was no answer, but there was a note on the door.

"To Frisk and Indie:" It read. "I swear to god if you come in this house without knocking I will make your life hell. If you're not them, call Chara or Rara's phone."

Sighing in disappointment at not being able to see my little devil and angel both at once, I texted Chara, the text simply reading 'your bros back' and not going past that. She sent a text back saying wait five minutes then open the door with the key she knew I had.

I did just that, fake smile still on my face I went inside of the house. "Hey!" Chara said, tackling me in a hug. "You're back. Me and my kitty cat were just napping."

"The cat or the 'pet'?" I asked, smile a little more real as I hugged her back.

"Both." Chara said, grinning. "But the cat and I were enjoying a nap. We kicked Frisk and Indie out because they killed the mood earlier."

"Well that was rude of them." I commented, my half fake smile still on my face.

"Yep." Chara said. "Now, since you're not a mood killer, I'm not gonna smack you. I' assuming you saw the note."

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

"Good." Chara said. "Now, let's do something fun."

"What do you mean, my little devil?" I asked, honestly a little confused as I looked down at her.

"Well." Chara said. "Let's go have some fun."

"Like an amusement park of something?" I asked.

"Sure." Chara said. "But, if we get on the Ferris Wheel, you ride in a separate car in case me and Rara wanna stop the ride."

"Sure, maybe we'll see Frisk and Indie there." I said, nodding. "I'll wait here for you to go get your 'kitty'."

Chara went upstairs, returning with Rara snuggled into her arms. "Mind if I pet her?" I asked jokingly, smirking.

"If she wants you to." Chara said.

"Nah, want me to show you two a shortcut?" I asked.

"Sure." Chara said. Smirking, I lead the two behind a tree that was totally there the whole time and I didn't just make, us turning around it and ending up at a carnival next to Frisk and Indie.

"Well, we're gonna hit the Ferris Wheel." Chara said.

"How about I win my little sisters a prize first?" I asked, inwardly hoping they'd let me.

"Alright." They said.

I smiled a smile that seemed I was too happy to do this to them, us all walked around. "Alright, what do ya want me to win ya?" I asked them.

"A giant kitty cat." Chara said.

"A skeleton toy." Frisk said.

"Don't you already have those?" I asked teasingly, Indie and Rara blushing.

"Yeah." They said, in unison. "But another one won't hurt." Indie and Rara both blushed more at this, Rara hiding her face in Chara's neck. We all went over to a booth that had both, me cracking my knuckles.

I easily won the toys, but it looked like my mind was drifting a little as I did, as if I was trying to hide something from the four of them. "What's up with you?" Chara asked.

Realising my mask had slipped, I quickly plastered a lazy smirk on my face, turning to her. "Nothing, my little devil." I assured a little too quickly.

"Don't give me that." Chara said. "I know you better than anyone. What's wrong."

"I-it's nothing." I hastily said, starting to walk away quickly, not wanting to tell them.

"Bro." Chara said, grabbing my shoulder. "Tell me." I was conflicted, before sighing and nodding, teleporting the two of us to some random hill so we could chat alone.

"Why'd ya bring us here?" She asked.

"I… didn't want anyone else to overhear." I told her, sighing. "So, ya wanna know why I seemed so… off?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chara said.

"I've been… depressed, lately." I admitted to her, sighing. "I've been so depressed I've contemplated pressing… this." I added, bringing up the RESET button.

"Why?" Chara asked.

"I… miss you guys…" I admitted.

"That's it?!" She asked. "I was worried for that?! Bro, you could have come any time."

"Except I can't." I said, sniffling.

"Why not?" Chara asked.

"I'm too busy allowing _you all_ to be happy, do you know how much I had to _work_ just to give the monsters rights?" I asked, trembling as I felt the weight on my shoulders greaten.

"Hey." Chara said. "It's alright. We understand. We miss you too. You know, you could make a clone or something that can act in your place."

"I can't do that either." I told her, about to outright _cry_. "The one time I-i tried that, y-you two were g-going to be executed because of it. And I-i've had to w-work so much to fix that, too… I just… don't know how much more I can take." I mumbled at the end, falling to my butt and pulling my knees to my chest.

"Then give it up." Chara said.

"I can't do that either, it'll open up a chance for the assholes to enslave the monsters _and_ their sympathisers." I told her, sobbing a little.

"That sucks dick." Chara said. "Well, what about Toriel? She's used to this shit."

"I tried that in another timeline." I started, before looking even more upset. "It… doesn't end well."

"Well." Chara said. "Is there any way to make it better?"

"I… don't know." I _whimpered_ , crying openly and trembling terribly.

"It's alright." She said, putting an arm around me. "You'll figure out a way."

"This is the best one I _could_ find." I told her, crying more.

"Well." Chara said. "Sometimes we don't always need the best. Just the one that works."

"This timeline is both." I told her, slumping.

"Well." Chara said. "There's got to be a way."

"This is the best one I've managed so far." I told her. "A-and… I-i-i-i haven't s-saved in so long that… I think I might need to RESET to change anything."

"You didn't save at all." Chara said. "You never did when we were back under there. Man, those were the good old days. We were kicking ass, you actually looked uglier than you do now, and it was awesome. It's great now, but there's still the nostalgia."

"Do you think." I started, unsure, looking off to the side. "That… it'd be worth the RESET to make things better?"

"That depends." She said. "Would we be the same?"

"I… don't know… let's drop it for now, and get back to the others." I suggested.

"Yeah." Chara said. "My kitty gets lonely without me." I smirked, teleporting us back to the rest of the group, ruffling Chara and Frisks hair. Frisk climbed up me, ruffling mine as Chara grabbed hold of Rara, kissing her and scratching her ears.

Rara purred, before she seemed to see something that scared her, her shrieking in fear and thrusting a hand forward… right into the RESET button.


End file.
